Cozt We Love Each Other!
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Chapter 12 UPDATE!: Bad News!/Sebuah berita buruk muncul.../Mengapa Hana menangis mendengarkan berita itu? Dan mengapa Luka merasa bersalah untuk menyampaikan berita tersebut pada Rin?/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

[ _Kami akan selalu bersama; saling mengerti, saling menyayangi dan juga saling mencintai _]

**Cozt We Love Each Other!**

**Created by: BloodStained Kagamine Len**

[ _Karena kami adalah saudara kembar _]

**Warning(s): OOC – AU ***_**Maybe?**_*** GAJE – ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo or Misstypo *jaga-jaga***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Pagi yang cerah di Jepang. Cahaya matahari yang membakar kulit kini menerpa kota Tokyo dengan ganasnya. Panas? Tidak. Tidak ada yang merasakan panasnya hari ini, soalnya—

—Ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh banyak anak sekolah. Terutama dalam kelompok bernyanyi remaja ini; Vocaloid. Ada yang tidak mengenal namanya? Tidak. Nama Vocaloid adalah nama yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Bukan hanya di Jepang, nama Vocaloid pun mulai merembes hingga Amerika. Grup yang berisi kumpulan gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan ini selalu saja mendapat sambutan dari banyak penggemar mereka. Apalagi di saat seperti ini—minggu menjelang awal musim panas.

**Brak!** Salah satu pintu kamar di apartemen khusus anggota Vocaloid terbuka dengan lebar. Dari dalam kamar itu nampak sosok pemuda bertemakan biru yang baru saja selesai dari kagiatan paginya; mandi dan berolahraga.

"Wah~ tidak lama lagi akan musim panas!" seru pumuda yang bernama Kaito itu. Kaito berjalan menyusuri setiap tapak lantai hingga menuju dapur, untuk sekedar sarapan pagi. "_Ohayo_!" Kaito melambaikan tangannya pada siapa saja yang dia temukan di dalam dapur. Namun yang dia temukan hanyalah—

"_Ohayo gozaimasu _Kaito!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau. Gadis yang akrab disapa Miku itu sedang duduk di meja makan—sendiri. Tidak ada yang menemani gadis ini. Ke mana semua anak-anak Vocaloid? "Kau mau sarapan? Kebetulan aku baru buat nasi goreng!" seru Miku sambil menyodorkan ke pada Kaito sepiring nasi goreng yang cukup menggugah selera.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk makan es krim pagi ini." ucap Kaito yang sangat doyan dengan yang namanya –err es krim? Ya, di antara anggota Vocaloid, hanya dia yang paling maniak dengan nama yang lezat itu. "Oh ya, ke mana semuanya?" Kaito mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat keadaan apartemen yang terbilang sepi. Biasanya para anggota Vocaloid sudah berkumpul saat jam begini.

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaito. Dengan perlahan, Miku segera mengangkat dirinya dari kursi yang dia duduki tadi. "Um.. Luka dan yang lainnya pergi refresing untuk menikmati libur hari ini, sedangkan Meiko dan Lily pergi menghadiri _pers_, mereka semua sibuk dalam liburan yang hanya sehari ini!" gumam Miku sambil memainkan jari tangannya yang lentik. Kaito yang mendengar jawaban Miku hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, diikuti juga dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah. Ada yang kurang dari nama-nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Miku. Itulah yang melintasi pikiran Kaito. "Ah, Rin dan Len masih tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing.." menyadari gerap-gerip Kaito, Miku segera menjawab ke dua nama yang kurang itu; Rin dan Len. Dua saudara kembar dari Vocaloid. Dua saudara kembar yang sama persis, meski pun mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

"Oh.." Kaito berjalan menuju kulkas yang terletak di sudut dapur, hendak mengambil es krim—makanan kesukaannya. "HAUP! Enaknya~! Hei, siapa yang membeli ini es krim?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah yang sangat cerah—seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebatang permen.

Miku sedikit tersentak, kemudian dia mengibaskan rambut hijaunya yang belum diikat sama sekali. "Tentu saja Luka." jawab Miku acuh. _Mood _–nya berubah seketika.

"Wah~ enak sekali! Aku akan minta Luka untuk membelikannya lagi untukku!" seru Kaito dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Miku yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas berat.

' _Maniak es krim! _' batin Miku berucap demikian. Namun di luar, Miku hanya tersenyum sebagai respon untuk Kaito.

"Oh ya, Miku! Kau tidak membangunkan Rin dan Len?" Kaito menghentikan acara makan es krimnya sesaat. Ucapannya kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah perintah untuk Miku agar dia segera membangunkan kedua saudara itu.

"Oke.. oke.. akan kubangunkan.." Miku beranjak dari dapur, meninggalkan sosok Kaito yang sekarang sendirian di hadapan meja makan yang berukuran besar. Hm, makan sendiri? Hal itu tidak penting untuk Kaito, yang jelas, di hadapannya sekarang ada es krim yang memuaskan batin dan perutnya.

**Miku's POV**

"Oh ya, Miku! Kau tidak membangunkan Rin dan Len?" Kaito menghentikan acara makan es krimnya sejenak. Ucapan Kaito kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah perintah agar aku membangunkan kedua saudara itu.

"Oke.. oke.. akan kubangunkan.." aku beranjak dari dapur, meninggalkan sosok Kaito yang kini sendirian di hadapan meja makan yang berukuran besar. Langkah kakiku kini berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar yang terletak di samping kamarku—kamar Rin.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!** Dengan pelan aku mengetuk permukaan benda berukuran persegi panjang itu. Di permukaan pintu itu tertera tulisan _Rin's Room _yang menandakan kalau pemilik kamar ini adalah Rin Kagamine, sahabatku. Aku dan dia adalah orang yang dekat di Vocaloid. Yah, meski pun kuakui kalau Rin lebih dekat dengan Len, saudaranya.

"Rin? Ini sudah pagi, lho!" aku kembali mengetuk pintu berwarna orange itu. Tumben-tumbennya Rin terlambat bangun. Apa mungkin dia juga merasa lelah karena _show _kemarin? Mungkin saja. Tapi menurutku _show _kemarin tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga, kok! Aku saja masih bisa berlari marathon kalau disuruh.

"Iya.. iya.. aku sudah bangun, Miku.." terdengar suaranya, Rin. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Cepat turun, ya? Aku buat nasi goreng!" seruku dan segera meninggalkan pintu kamar yang dari tadi berhadapan denganku. Rin tidak merespon apapun, tapi aku dapat menduganya kalau dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya atau mungkin sedang mandi.

Kini aku berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di samping kamar Rin. Di pintu kamar itu tertera tulisan _Len's Room_, kamarnya Len Kagamine. Saudara dari Rin sendiri. Aku yang telah berhadapan dengan pintu berwarna kuning itu segera mengepalkan tanganku dan hendak mengetuk pintu itu, namun—

—aku tidak mampu? Tidak. Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa hanya dengan mengetuk kamar Len wajahku memerah begini? Ditambah lagi dengan tanganku yang bergetar tidak karuan. Aduh.. ada apa denganku? Jangan bilang kalau aku—suka dengan Len? Tidak, tidak! Itu cerita lama!

Aku segera menjauhi pintu yang menjadi tabu di mataku itu. Kembali lagi aku mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. "Rin?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa Rin masih ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Ya? Aku ganti baju, nih." suara Rin terdengar memelas.

"Ng.. setelah ini tolong kau bangunkan Len, ya? Aku.. aku mau menyiapkan makanan dulu.." ucapku mencari alasan. Setelah aku menerima jawaban 'Oke' dari Rin, akupun berlari dengan cepat dan menuju ke dapur. Aku aneh sekali kalau menyangkut soal Len Kagamine. Kuakui, dulu aku memang menyukainya, tapi semakin lama perasaan itu mulai hilang dari hatiku. Apa itu hanyalah perasaan kagum semata? Kuakui juga, aku sangat terkagum-kagum dengan kepribadian Len yang selalu dia tujukan ke pada orang lain. Oke, kuanggap saja perasaan itu sebagai perasaan kagum semata. Tapi kenapa debaran ini kembali? Padahal sudah ada orang yang aku sukai lagi di anggota Vocaloid. Akh, aku memang pling-plang!

' _Aku .. tidak akan suka padanya.. _' batinku berucap dingin.

**Rin's POV**

"Rin?" Miku kembali mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku yang saat itu sedang mengganti pakaian cukup terganggu juga.

"Ya? Aku ganti baju, nih." Teriakku dengan suara yang memelas.

"Ng.. setelah ini tolong kau bangunkan Len, ya? Aku.. aku mau menyiapkan makanan dulu.." ucap Miku yang terdengar gelagapan. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tapi tak apalah, aku jawab 'Oke' saja. Tidak lama setelah itu, derap langkah kaki Miku mulai menjauh meninggalkan kamarku.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku telah lengkap dengan pakaian sehari-hariku. Hari ini adalah hari yang bebas untuk kami (Vocaloid) karena jadwal _show _kami kosong untuk hari ini. Haha, hanya sehari saja. Tepat liburan musim panas nanti, jadwal kami akan semakin padat! Huh, nasib penyanyi.

Aku segera keluar dari dalam kamarku yang bertemakan orange itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, aku segera menuju ke kamar Len, saudaraku. Meski pun sebenarnya kami tidak punya hubungan darah. Sebab, aku hanyalah anak yang dipungut oleh keluarga Len. Tidak kusangka juga kalau kami terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

"Len? Kau masih tidur? Ini sudah pagi!" omelku. Dengan cukup kasar, aku mengetuk pintu Len. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada jawaban. Apa bocah pisang itu telah mati? Tidak ada jawaban seperti itu membuatku merasa dikacangi. Perlahan-lahan aku menarik nafas—memunculkan tiga urat di keningku, dan—

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Aku mengetuk pintu kuning itu dengan ketukan bertubi-tubi ala Rin Kagamine. "Hoi Len Kagamine! Kalau kau belum binasa di neraka setidaknya jawab panggilan ini!" aku kembali menggedor pintu _innocent _itu. Argh, aku memang selalu emosi jika menghadapi saudaraku yang satu ini.

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Kembali lagi aku menggedor kamar itu dengan bantuan kaki-kakiku. Huh, barulah bocah pisang itu muncul dari sarangnya. Aku sedikit dibuat terpaku akan kedatangannya yang disambut oleh aroma wangi-wangian. Aku sedikit mengendus-endus untuk memastikan wangi-wangian itu bukan aroma sesajen.

"Ha? Kenapa wangimu begini? Kau punya jadwal _show_?" tanyaku sambil mengendus-endus aroma harum dari Len. Sepertinya dia memakai wangi-wangian untuk cowok. Ha?

"Kau ini seperti kucing saja. Kenapa mengendus-endus begitu?" Len mengernytikan dahi saat melihat tingkahku. Aku yang menerima pertanyaan itu reflek menutup wajah dengan telapak tanganku yang mungil. Wajahku memerah malu, tentu.

"Hahaha, tidak sopan! Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaan kakakmu Len!" aku berkacak pinggang sambil mengacak-acak rambut Len yang sepadan dengan warna rambutku.

Len hanya memasang _style cool _–nya; memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia berjalan melewatiku. Geh, cuek sekali!

"Aku ada kencan." ucap Len datar. Aku yang menerima suara itu melalui indra pendengaranku langsung membulatkan iris biru _sapphire _–ku, kaget. Tubuhku seketika kaku. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak mampu untuk bergerak selangkah saja—setidaknya untuk menanyakan dengan siapa Len akan berkencan.

Tunggu? Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa mataku memanas? Dan—oh, aku menangis? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku menangisi Len?

"Kh, bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis…?" gumamku sambil menyeka aliran sungai kecil yang tanpa sadar diciptakan oleh iris biru _sapphire _–ku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar—RALAT! Tubuhku bergetar kuat! Sampai-sampai aku… rasanya ingin pingsan? Sesak?

Ukh! Sadarlah Rin! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti ini terus? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan adikmu sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Reflek aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok Kaito yang keheranan melihatku. "Lho? Kau menangis?" tanya Kaito dengan intonasi yang mulai naik beberapa tingkat.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Kupaksakan bibir ini untuk tersenyum tegar di hadapan Kaito—agar dia tidak cemas. "Bukan apa-apa…" aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipiku sendiri.

"Kau serius? Tapi kau—apa Len melakukan hal yang menyakitimu?" tanya Kaito sedikit serius. Aku hanya dapat terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang Len tidak mengatakan apapun yang terdengar pedas, tapi—kenapa kata-katanya yang singkat dan padat itu terasa mengiris?

"Ti-tidak, kok! Aku hanya kelilipan saja! Hahaha, kau tahu 'kan angin akhir-akhir ini sangat kencang!" aku menyembunyikannya—segala kegundahan yang melandaku ketutupi dengan senyuman palsu. Kaito hanya menghela nafas, tapi sekilas dia tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kau tegar sekali Rin!" Kaito mengacak pucuk kepalaku. Satu kata yang dikeluarkannya juga membuatku bingung. Apa Kaito tahu kalau aku berbohong? Sepertinya iya, tapi berbohong seperti itu –mengikuti alur permainanku- membuatku cukup merasa tenang.

Aku memegang pucuk kepalaku. Sebelah pipiku kubuat menggembung seperti balon—_mood _–ku jadi tidak menentu pagi ini. Setelah itu aku menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur (ruang makan) untuk menikmati sarapan pagi.

"_Ohayo _Miku!" sapaku dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. Miku tersenyum sekilas, kamudian dia menyodorkanku sepiring nasi goreng.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar 'kan?" tebak Miku sambil terkekeh kecil. Miku jago juga menebak.

"Tentu! Gara-gara _show _kemarin, perutku jadi sangaaaat lapaaar!" keluhku sambil melahap dengan ganas nasi goreng yang terasa –err hambar itu? Rasanya Miku lumayan pandai memasak, tapi kenapa rasanya—tidak enak? Ya sudahlah. Yang penting makan. Nanti saja aku makan lagi di luar.

"Oh ya, Len tadi ke mana? Sampai-sampai dia tidak sarapan pagi…" ungkap Miku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menghentikan sarapanku yang kupaksa terasa istimewa.

Nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghela nafas berat. "Tidak tahu." balasku singkat. Mataku mulai menatap kosong dan sedikit terlihat berkunang-kunang? Ohaha, mimpi apa aku?

Miku hanya terdiam, mengakibatkan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Sepi sekali hari ini. Kaito berada di kamarnya, dan yang lainnya meninggalkan apartemen—termasuk Len. Keheningan yang tidak sesuai denganku membuatku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari angin di luar apartemen.

**Gratak! **Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi. Segera aku berpamitan ke pada Miku dan meninggalkan apartemen.

"Tidak lama lagi musim panas…" gumamku dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa tujuan. Aku terus sibuk memikirkan kegiatan musim panasku yang mungkin akan diisi dengan berbagai _show_ yang sangat padat. Padahal biasanya aku dan Len kembali ke rumah saat musim panas. Haha, sepertinya tahun ini tidak mungkin.

Kembali lagi. Lagi-lagi mataku memanas dan mulai basah. Seluruh kenangan musim panas tahun lalu yang kubuat bersama Len merasuki kepalaku, memecah segala memori yang kututup dengan sengaja. Aku memang takut, sangat takut. Begitu mengingat bahwa hubungan kami berubah drastis. Dari hubungan kakak beradik yang sangat akrab, semuanya berubah menjadi legang. Aku tahu betul, dulu kedekatan kami seperti sebuah pena dan tintanya; saling mengisi kekuarangan satu sama lain. Tapi kini lain, Len seakan-akan memperlebar jarak di antara kami. Dia menjauhiku. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman di pusat kota. Keramaian menyelimuti sekelilingku. Untung saja aku memakai alat penyamaran; topi dan sebuah kacamata. Hah, tertawa saja melihatku memakai kacamata. Ini juga kulakukan agar para _fans _tidak mengerumuniku. Tapi apa Len juga begitu? Rasanya tadi dia bersih dari kata penyamaran. Ck, dasar bocah sombong dan pamer.

"AARGH! Aku benci Len Kagamine!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Seluruh orang yang berlalu lalang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Aku tahu mereka pasti menganggapku gila karena sudah mengeluarkan kata 'benci' pada Len yang merupakan idola terkenal di kalangan anak sekolah.

Sudahlah, Rin. Untuk apa meneriaki sosok yang sama sekali tidak ada. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berada lagi di sampingmu; mengisi segala kekuranganmu dengan kelebihan yang dia punya. Kau juga tahu, mungkin saja Len sudah bosan melihat tampangmu yang selalu garang ke padanya, hingga dia memilih untuk menghindarimu. Terima saja apa adanya. Tanpa Len, dunia yang kau bangun masih berputar 'kan?

"Benar… itu benar.. tapi—kenapa aku sesepi ini tanpa Len..?" isakku terdengar. Aku tahu ini memalukan untukku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku terlalu kesepian tanpa saudara yang sudah seperti sebuah bayangan untukku. Aku terlalu sepi dan hampa tanpanya—Len. "Len jahat! Tega-teganya seperti itu padaku! Awas saja nanti kalau aku melihatmu, Len!" ucapan kasar tentangnya lagi-lagi keluar dari bibirku. Mungkin saja jika Len melihatku dia akan mundur sejauh sepuluh meter karena kata-kataku yang kelewat kasar ini.

**Normal POV**

"Benar… itu benar.. tapi—kenapa aku sesepi ini tanpa Len..?" isak Rin semakin menjadi-jadi. Memang memalukan untuk Rin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rin terlalu kesepian tanpa saudara kembarnya yang satu itu (Len). "Len jahat! Tega-teganya seperti itu padaku! Awas saja nanti kalau aku melihatmu, Len!" lanjut Rin dengan isakan kecilnya. Rin terus menyebut nama saudaranya itu tanpa henti—berharap jika orang yang dia panggil berada di depannya sekarang. Tapi sayang, semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong Rin. Nyatanya, sosok yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak ada—sekarang dia memang sudah terlalu jauh dengan Rin.

[ _Sekarang kita semakin jauh _]

Rin terus terisak. Angin sepoi terus menyelimuti pori-pori kulit Rin yang awalnya hanya memakai pakaian tanpa lengan—pakaian musim panas. Sendirian di tengah taman dengan angin yang memanggil hawa dingin membuat gadis ini sedikit iri saat melihat beberapa pasangan yang kebetulan saat itu sedang bermesraan menyambut musim panas.

' _Apa ini yang kuharapkan dari Len? _'

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ya~ setelah saya cuma nongol di fandom ini sebagai _reader_, akhirnya saya berani juga untuk menulis fic XDD *nyalain kembang api*

Aduh.. saya juga masih dalam golongan _newbie _lho! Jadi masih butuh masukan dari para author khususnya di fandom Vocaloid XDD Soalnya saya juga belum hafal banyak nama orang-orang di Vocaloid.. (_ _) *Nunduk*

Dan saya juga nekat banget buat fic _multichapter_, padahal masih _first fic _di fandom ini… TT *Pundung*

Dan maaf kalau saya jadikan mereka berdua (RinLen) saudara tiri … TT Soalnya tidak tega juga kalau saudara kandung saling suka 'kan? Ini sih menurut saya XDD

Oh ya, sedikit ungkapan terakhir dan pertanyaan dari saya; **Miku itu cocoknya dipasangin dengan siapa, ya? **:D Apakah dengan Kaito? O.o Beri masukan dooooong~! X3

Dan~~~~~ untuk terakhir, **Reviews**-_minna_! XDD Terima **flame **kok! ^^ Hanya saja saya hanya menerima **flame ** yang masuk akal saja! Maksudnya masuk akal dengan kekurangan pada fic saya! Oke? :D

**GIVE ME REVIEWS? ****:D**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YA-HAAA! Chapter dua UPDATE! XDD Thanks buat yang udah reviews Chapter satunya, kalian semuaanya nambahin semangat saya buat UPDATE ini fic :D**

**Oke, kita balas dulu reviewsnya;**

**Writer TYPE-1925: Wah… Saya juga sedih, nih karena Rin nangis :') Jujur saya tidak rela juga buat kembaran saya *taboked* maksud saya saya juga tidak rela buat Rin nangis T.T Hm… KaitoLuka? Nanti saya pikirkan. Terima kasih atas reviewsnya, ya? Ini updatenya :D**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: Vote buat MikuKaito, ya? Nanti saya pikirkan ^^ Dan makasih atas reviewsnya… Hehehe ini updatenya :)**

**kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi: Dua-duanya pair fave Khiiki, ya? Kalau saya, sih Cuma LxR XDD *gak ada yang nanya* Benci dengan Kaito? Aduh… padahal aku lumayan suka, nih dengan dia XDD Dan Mikuo? OoO UTAUloid kah dia? Yup~ ini updatenya~ XDD**

**Miracle Sound: Keren? O.O Makasih~ XDD *hug* Miku dengan Mikuo? Oke, saya pertimbangkan ^^**

**Shinjuku Risa: Hehehe, akhir-akhir ini saya kesambet Vocaloid, nih, apalagi si kebar L&R XDD Dan soal typo… Hehehe, makasih, ya udah ngingatin. Tapi di Chapter dua ini saya tidak bisa menjamin kurangnya typo saya~! XDD *Smirk* Hm, humor, ya? sebenarnya, sih saya juga pingin nyelipin humor, hanya saja—saya tidak berbakat dalam genre humor T.T Gomenasai… *nunduk***

**Ai-chan Kagamine****: Ini dia updatenya XDD**

**Ya~ makasih atas reviewsnya semua… Kalau bukan karena kalian, saya mungkin tidak nge-publish ini Chapter duanya… XDD *ditendang***

**Oke, Happy Reading!**

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

[ _Kami akan selalu bersama; saling mengerti, saling menyayangi dan juga saling mencintai _]

**Cozt We Love Each Other!**

**Created by: BloodStained Kagamine Len**

[ _Karena kami adalah saudara kembar _]

**Warning(s): OOC – AU ***_**Maybe?**_*** GAJE – ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo or Misstypo *jaga-jaga***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Cozt We Love Each Other! (Chapter 2)**

' _Apa ini yang kuharapkan dari Len? _'

Rin membulatkan irisnya saat dia mulai sadar dari pikirannya yang seakan-akan menghipnotis tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Mata Rin yang tadinya basah dan sembab, kini telah meredamkan aliran sungai kecil yang baru-baru saja diciptakan oleh irisnya sendiri.

"A-apa yang barusan kupikirkan?" gumam Rin dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak karena telah menangis. Rin kemudian mendongkakkan kepalanya—memandang sejenak langit biru yang begitu kontras dengan musim panas. Di kepala Rin, yang ada hanyalah bayangan saudaranya sendiri, yaitu Len Kagamine. Rin terlalu shock saat menyadari kalau dia menangis hanya karena Len, saudaranya yang terlihat sangat merepotkan di mata Rin.

Rin melempar pandangannya menuju tanah yang kini dia injak dengan sepatu _kets _yang dia kenakan. Kaki kecilnya bermain-main dengan dedaunan yang gugur dan diterbangkan angin hingga tergeletak di tanah dengan berantakan.

Selama setengah jam Rin duduk di bangku taman itu. Perasaan bosan pun menyelubungi hatinya. Rin kemudian menengadakan kepalanya hingga matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang diyakini Rin adalah Restoran. Restoran yang terkenal mewah itu sukses membuat Rin tergoda akan beberapa contoh makanan yang ditempel di dinding Restoran itu.

"Yah! Aku mau ke sana saja!" seru Rin yang kemudian berlari memasuki Restoran itu.

**Rin's POV**

"Yah! Aku mau ke sana saja!" aku berseru semangat. Langkah kakiku membuat diriku tidak sadar hingga berada di dalam Restoran itu. ' _Sepertinya makanannya enak-enak! _' pikirku. Jujur, aku sangat lapar. Nasi goreng yang dibuatkan oleh Miku hanya kulahap seperempat piring saja. Aku tidak nafsu makan di apartemen hari ini. Apa mungkin karena Len tidak ada? Entahlah.

"Anda mau memesan apa, Nona?" seorang pelayan mendekatiku yang setengah melamun. Aku segera memesan makanan dan minuman yang menurutku cukup enak dari Restoran ini. Setelah cukup lama menunggu—kira-kira setengah jam, akhirnya pesananku datang juga.

"Silahkan menikmati, Nona." pelayan itu menunduk dan kemudian berlalu dengan cepat dari mejaku, seperti terburu-buru. Aku cukup kaget akan tingkah laku pelayan itu, dan juga aku sedikit terpesona dengan dia. Pelayan itu begitu cantik; tubuhnya begitu langsing dan rambut merah mudanya yang diikat ke belakang begitu indah di mataku. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku?" aku mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap punggung pelayan berambut merah muda itu. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, aku segera melahap makanan yang telah tersuguhkan di hadapanku—memakannya dengan lahap, namun hasilnya—

—nafsu makanku tidak juga baikan. Lagi-lagi apapun yang memasuki kerongkonganku terasa hambar. Aku ingat betul kata-kata orang di sekelilingku; "Kehilangan seseorang yang selalu berada di samping kita membuat kita mengalami kesulitan dalam berbagai macam hal."

Apa itu juga berlaku untuk saudara kembar? Tapi aku 'kan bukan saudara, hanya sebuah 'kebetulan' rupa kami mirip. Ini kebetulan dari Tuhan.

"Huh." aku mendengus kesal. Aku meletakkan sumpit yang aku gunakan tadi untuk makan di permukaan meja. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kasir—untuk membayar tagihan dan segera meninggalkan Restoran itu. Aku ingin kembali saja ke apartemen, di sana aku pasti dapat dihibur oleh Kaito dan Miku—mungkin Luka juga ikutan. Ya, kalau mereka semua tidak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

**Cklek! **Aku membuka pintu apartemen. Pemandangan yang aku terima sama saja sebelum aku meninggalkan apartemen—kosong, tidak ada siapapun kecuali Miku dan Kaito mungkin.

"Semuanya belum pulang, ya?" gumamku. Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar Miku yang berada di samping kamarku.

**Tok! Tok! Tok! **Aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, berharap kalau sang pemilik kamar mampu mendengar ketukan pelan ini. Namun apa yang aku dapat, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. "Miku?" tanyaku, "Kau berada di dalam 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun.

Aku mulai mengernytikan dahi. Aku mulai ragu kalau sang pemilik kamar sedang berada di dalam kamar bertemakan hijau itu, soalnya ketukanku sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Padahal biasnya Miku pasti menyambutku dengan wajah yang cerah bagaikan siluet matahari.

"Miku kau ada tidak? Pintunya kuhancurkan nih?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Tidak ada sedikit pun respon. Aku yang mulai kesal segera mengambil ancang-ancang, dan—

—**BRAAAAAK! **Kakiku yang dibalut oleh celana panjang dan sepatu _kets _mencium permukaan pintu itu dengan kasar. Alhasil, pintu itu meninggalkan sebuah noda dari sepatu _kets _–ku dan beberapa kerusakan kecil lainnya.

"Miku Hatsune! Kau ada atau tidak!" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang mulai naik. Berbagai sudut siku-siku muncul di keningku. Jujur saja, aku orang yang cukup emosian. Aku terlalu sulit dihadapkan dengan kata 'sabar' dan juga 'menuggu'.

Aku membulatkan mataku seketika. Kepalaku pun kumiringkan ke samping saat irisku menangkap keadaan kamar Miku yang sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

"Ternyata dia keluar, ya? Pintunya sudah kubuat rusak…" gumamku sambil melemparkan pandanganku pada pintu yang berwarna hijau yang terletak di belakangku. Pintu itu sudah dibilang cacat sekali, karena pasir menempel di permukaannya dengan jorok dan juga beberapa kerusakan kecil yang timbul akibat ulahku barusan. Maaf, ya Miku.

Aku kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sofa Miku yang terbilang empuk. Aku suka sekali sofa ini, karena sofa ini sangat empuk begitu kita menjatuhkan diri ke dalamnya. Senangnya jika aku juga memiliki sofa seperti ini. Hanya saja si pemiliknya (Miku) tidak ingin memberitahukan di mana dia membeli sofa ini.

"Hm.." aku menatap langit-langit kamar Miku dengan tatapan kosong. Berbagai peerasaan tidak enak melanda hatiku saat ini. Bisa dibilang, sekarang _mood _–ku sangat jelek. "Senangnya jadi Miku.." aku mulai bergumam bodoh, "Kalau jadi Miku… mungkin aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan adik yang menyebalkan itu (Len)" oke, sekarang omonganku semakin tidak jelas.

**Prek! **

"Ng," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat merasakan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari sofa yang sekarang aku duduki. "Apa itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri saat melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar di lantai. Buku itu berwarna hijau dengan beberapa hiasan yang juga berwarna hijau—melambangkan seratus persen Miku Hatsune. "Hahaha! Aku tahu! Ini buku _diary _–nya Miku 'kan?" aku tertawa sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang kini terbuka lebar di lantai kamar Miku.

"_Hehehe. Ini rahasia, ya, Rin! Di dalam buku ini, ada nama orang yang aku sukai!" _

Aku memutar segala memori yang berada di kepalaku. Aku ingat betul ucapan Miku tidak lama setelah Vocaloid dan Utauloid dibentuk. Saat itu, Miku menjelaskan padaku bahwa di dalam buku ini ada—rahasia terbesarnya? Tentang orang yang dia sukai.

"TIDAK!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, Rin! Ini _privasi_! Buku ini berisi rahasia Miku! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh membacanya, karena itu tidak sopan!

"_Kuberikan satu hints, ya, Rin! Orang yang aku sukai… dia anggota Vocaloid juga…"_

Mataku membulat. Aku ingat betul ucapan Miku saat itu. Waktu itu Miku bilang bahwa orang yang dia sukai ada di anggota Vocaloid, siapa kira-kira orang beruntung itu?

Aku mulai pusing. _Evil _Rin dan _Angel _Rin terus saja berseteru di dalam kepalaku. Mereka berbeda pendapat; _Evil _Rin mengatakan bahwa 'Aku harus melihatnya, karena saat ini Miku tidak ada. Ini adalah kesempatan besar untukku.' Sedangkan _Angel _Rin, dia terus berkata bahwa kelakuanku itu buruk. Oke, kuakui kalau kelakuanku memang buruk, tapi aku **penasaran **dengan rahasia Miku itu!

"AARGH! Kau menang _Evil _Rin!" aku menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangku sendiri. _Evil _Rin menang begitu mudahnya dari pada _Angel _Rin yang lebih rupawan nan cantik. Aku yang seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya mengikuti kemauan hatiku yang terbilang busuk saat ini; membaca buku _diary _milik Miku. Kuharap Miku tidak akan membunuhku karena secara tidak sopan aku membaca buku _diary _miliknya.

Dari halaman pertama, aku mulai membaca setiap kata. Dengan sangat teliti, aku memeriksa setiap lembar halaman itu—berharap kalau aku dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang—ekhm, ditaksir oleh Miku. Namun yang aku dapat hanyalah—

—Setiap kegiatan yang Miku lakukan bersama anggota Vocaloid yang dia tuangkan di setiap lembaran buku berwarna hijau itu. Mataku menyipit, sedikit kecewa karena aku dengan tidak sopannya membuka buku _diary _milik orang lain—padahal hal yang aku cari sama sekali tidak ada di dalam buku itu.

"Maaf, Miku…" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Seorang sahabat yang –err gagal mungkin? "Maaf karena aku tidak sopan telah mem—" suaraku terputus dengan sendirinya. Iris biru _sapphire _–ku membulat dengan tatapan yang penuh akan perasaan tidak percaya saat membaca halam pertengahan buku itu.

**Prek! **Buku berukuran kecil itu terjatuh dan membentur permukaan lantai. Aku dapat merasakan aliran hangat yang menuruni pipiku sendiri bagitu mengingat apa isi dari halaman pertengahan dari buku milik Miku itu.

Mataku memanas, dan harapanku mulai hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku mulai tahu kalau kegelisahan ini adalah suatu pertanda buruk untukku.

**Miku's POV**

"_Konbawa_…" aku memasuki apartemen yang diikuti juga dengan Len yang menyusul di belakangku. Ada yang bertanya tentang keberadaan Len yang juga pulang bersamaku? Oke, akan aku jelaskan sedikit.

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan mengelilingi kota. Jujur, aku sangat bosan berada di apartemen saat ini. Bayangkan saja betapa sepinya apatemen tanpa keberadaan Len, Rin, Luka dan semua anggota Vocaloid maupun Utauloid lainnya. Di saat seperti ini, rata-rata anggota Utauloid pasti akan membuat kegaduhan kalau keadaan apartemen sepi. Aku sangat menyukai mereka semua, hanya saja ½ dari Utauloid sekarang tengah berada di luar negri untuk keperluan _show_.

Aku melirik kanan kiri untuk mencari beberapa toko yang mungkin saja dapat aku singgahi—sekedar untuk melepas rasa bosanku. Dan tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti dankedua mataku membulat saat menangkap sosok Len yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke pada seorang gadis cantik yang juga berada bersama Len. Mereka terlihat akrab, meskipun aku tidak mampu membandingkan keakrabannya dengan Rin. Hanya saja—mereka seperti berkencan?

"Kh.." dadaku terasa sesak. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meletakkannya tepat di dadaku—merasakan jantungku yang berdegup begitu kencang. Aku dapat merasakan semuanya; jantungku yang tidak karuan, dan juga darahku yang mengalir bagitu cepat. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat Len dengan gadis lain aku—ingin menangis? Aku cemburu melihatnya.

Aku masih diselimuti akan kediaman. Mataku tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan Len dan gadis berambut _silver _itu. Mereka bergendengan tangan, saling tertawa, dan juga—astaga! Len mencium gadis itu! Ada apa dengannya?

Aku menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipisku. Hatiku sungguh tidak tenang begitu melihat Len yang menempelkan bibirnya ke pada gadis itu. Aku tahu aku cemburu, dan perasaan ini kembali lagi dengan sendirinya.

"Eh? Miku!"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara Len yang menyebut namaku. Aku dapat melihatnya, Len yang melambaikan tangannya untukku. Sungguh, aku sangat senang. Rasanya aku ingin menangis karena lambaian itu.

"L-Len?" aku sedikit bergumam menyebut namanya. Kulihat, Len yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Miku?" tanya Len padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku—berusaha untuk merubah air mukaku yang tadinya sangat panik dan resah. Tapi percuma, memang air mukaku berubah seperti semula, hanya saja rona merah menyelimuti wajahku. Argh, semoga Len tidak sadar.

"Um.. aku hanya cari angin saja," jawabku yang terlihat sangat _tsundere_. Len hanya membentuk huruf 'o' di bibirnya.

"Lalu, kau tidak mau kembali ke apartemen?" kembali Len bertanya padaku. Oh ya, apartemen. Aku lupa pulang karena membuntuti Len.

"T-tentu saja aku mau! Kau pikir aku punya keluarga besar, hah?" jawabku garing. Ku akui, aku benar-benar tidak punya selera humor saat bersama Len. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari hatiku sendiri.

"Benar juga, ya," Len ber'oh' ria, "Aku mau pulang, nih, panas~ kau tidak mau pulang?" Len menoleh padaku, sontak wajahku memerah.

"A-aku ikut, Len!" seruku dengan perasaan canggung. Pulang bersama Len? Oh, tidak. Ini benar-benar lain, biasanya aku pulang bersama Len dan Rin, tapi ini hanya berdua, jadi—wajahku sungguh tidak tahan untuk memerah disepanjang perjalanan ini.

**End Flashback**

"Kau dari mana saja, Miku, Len?" tanya Luka dengan tatapan penuh akan hasrat untuk meng'introgasi' kami. Dia baru saja keluar dari dapur, sepertinya dia habis membuat makan malam. "Dan… kenapa kalian pulang bersama? Mencurigakan." belum sempat aku menjawab satu pertanyaan, muncul lagi pertanyaan baru. Dan lagi, pertanyaan dari Luka sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

"Aku dari jalan-jalan saja, Luka. Oh ya, Luka yang masak malam ini, ya?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Keringat meluncur dengan deras di pelipisku saat aku melirik sosok Luka yang memasang wajah penuh 'kecurigaan' untukku. Tapi ada juga perasaan sedih yang mengerumuniku, karena Len hanya bersikap biasa saja, dia sama sekali tidak salah tingkah karena pertanyaan dari Luka.

Luka mengangguk, "Ya, aku tadi cepat pulang, jadi aku masak saja." Luka baranjak dan kebali ke dapur, sebelumnya dia sempat berucap, "Kalian berdua ganti baju dulu."

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Len hanya diam dengan _stay cool _andalannya. Sedangkan aku, aku yang mulai merasa tidak enak dengan kondisiku yang terus-terusan salah tingkah akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kamarku, sekedar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Mengganti pakaian menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak empat puluh menit. Setelah merasa lengkap dalam berpakaian, aku pun segera menyisir rambutku yang terurai panjang. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikat rambutku sehelai pun, sekedar untuk mengganti suasana.

Aku kemudian segera keluar dari kamarku, dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Di sana, terlihat Kaito yang tengah asyik menikmati es krim kesukaannya dan Len yang disibukkan dengan _i-pod _miliknya.

"Selamat malam, Kaito." sapaku ke pada Kaito. Kaito hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Mana mungkin dia membalas sapaanku, toh mulutnya dipenuhi dengan es krim.

Aku kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kaito. Senyuman manis terus terpasang sebagai emosiku saat ini.

**Tap! **Luka muncul dari dalam dapur. Dia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi lima buah es teh. "Kalian haus 'kan?" tanya Luka dengan senyumannya yang terbilang sangat menawan.

"Ya! Aku sangat haus, Luka!" seruku. Memang, saat ini tenggorokanku terus meronta minta air, tapi dari tadi aku terus mengabaikan rontaan itu.

Luka menempatkan satu persatu teh di hadapan kami, termasuk dia juga. Setelah teh-teh itu tersusun dengan rapinya, aku mulai menyadari ada keganjilan di antara kami.

"Di mana Rin?" aku mengernyitkan dahi. Beru aku sadari sekarang, dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat gadis jeruk itu—Rin. Tidak mungkin juga Rin pulang malam 'kan?

Luka yang mendengar pertanyaanku sedikit tersentak, begitupula dengan Kaito. Sedangkan Len, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Luka saling bertukar pandang dahulu dengan Kaito, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya—diikuti juga dengan helaan nafas darinya, namun masih dengan wajah yang terkesan datar.

Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak kali ini.

**Normal POV**

"Di mana Rin?" Miku mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari akan kekurangan dari mereka; Rin. Memang, dari tadi Miku sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok Rin sama sekali.

Len yang sayup-sayup menangkap pertanyaan Miku—meski tidak terlalu jelas langsung men_jeda Music Player _yang didengarnya melalu _i-pod_ –nya. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda keheranan.

Luka hanya terdiam, begitupula dengan Kaito. Setelah lima menit saling terdiam dan saling menukar pandangan, akhirnya Luka hanya memberikan respon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya—diikuti juga dengan helaan nafas berat darinya.

"Sewaktu aku pulang Rin terus mengurungkan diri di dalam kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadinya dengannya." Luka menjelaskan, diikuti juga dengan anggukan dari Kaito.

"Eh? Apa?" ucap Miku dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar karena kaget.

"Benar, aku tadi ketiduran sampai Luka datang, tapi setelah aku bangun, Rin sudah mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya." Kaito ikut angkat bicara, wajahnya terlihat serius kali ini.

"Tidak mungkin." kali ini Len yang berbicara. Sepertinya dia belum percaya dengan ucapan Luka dan Kaito. Len pun terlihat sangat tenang saat ini, meskipun sebenarnya di lubuk hati Len sangat khawatir dengan Rin.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, Len," Luka membalas dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dewasa, "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Sejak dari tadi, Rin menolak untuk keluar kamar, dia bahkan menolak untuk makan malam." lanjut Luka yang berhasi membuat kepanikan Len keluar dan menyelimuti emosinya.

"Sialan!" Len mendesis geram. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kalau kau tidak makan, kau yang sakit, tahu!"

**Gratak! **Len berdiri dari kursinya dan segera berlari menuju ke kamar Rin. Tidak peduli akan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh semuanya; kaget (Luka dan Kaito) dan sedih serta kecewa (Miku).

"Huua? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa panik begitu, sih?" Kaito menggaruk punggung lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Matanya melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan ke pada Luka yang juga ikut dibuat kaget.

"Entahlah." Luka menghela nafas, sedangkan Kaito hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Berkali-kali dia bertanya ke pada Luka, namun Luka hanya memberinya respon dengan ucapan 'entahlah' yang terus-menerus keluar dari bibirnya, meskipun sebenarnya Luka yang terbilang dewasa ini mampu membaca situasi saat ini.

Saat Kaito masih menggerutu kesal, dan Luka yang masih terus saja menjawab 'entahlah' dari setiap pertanyaan Kaito, gadis berambut hijau ini hanya menunduk sambil menahan air matanya yang kapan saja dapat merembes dari pelupuk matanya sendiri. Miku hanya diam menunduk, sedih. Telapak tangannya terkepal kuat, agar tangisannya tidak pecah dan membuatnya malu di hadapan Luka dan Kaito.

' _Kenapa aku cemburu hanya ke pada Rin? _'

**TBC**

**A/N: **GYAAAAAA! Dx *dilempar batu* Chapter duanya semakin GAJEEEEE! *Dibakar hidup-hidup* Go-gomenasai, dalam otak keriting saya hanya ide seperti ini yang lewat -_-

Maaf, membuat pare reader kecewa… ToT

O-Oke, Re-Reviews? *gelagapan+Puppy Eye*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holaaaaa~! Kembali lagi dengan saya, si Auhtor GAJE dengan karya-karyanya yang juga GAJE x) *Tebar bunga* Adakah yang merindukan saya? :D**

**Len: Memang siapa yang bakalan rindu sama lo =='**

**Author: *sweatdrop* L-Len! Sejak kapan kamu di sini! Kita benar-benar punya ikatan batin, ya? :D *plak!***

**Len: Ha? Ikatan batin? Mimpi loe? Ogah, ah! Lo bikin malu-malu aja :p**

**Author: L-Len…? *Nangis di pojokan***

**Len: Oh ya, Rin mana? *Celingak-celinguk* Bukannya dia bakal datang buat bacain reviews? O.o**

**Author: Ho? Rin? Ufufufu~ Lenny rindu, ya? :3 **

**Len: *blushing* T-Tidak, kok! S-Siapa b-bilang..? *Gelagapan***

**Author: Aih~ Salah tingkah, nie~~! :3 RIN! RIN! Lenny rindu, tuh sama kamu—UPH! *Dibekep Len***

**Len: Ngebacot, loe Auhtor sialan! Loe udah bosan hidup, hah? *Ngarahin death glare***

**Author: …**

**Tapi loe rindu sama Rin 'kan? Oh ya, tadi aku nerima telpon dari Rin (?) katanya dia nggak jadi datang buat bacain reviews, so' kamu gantiin dia, Len!**

**Len: =='**

**Gua lagi? Ogah, ah! Kasih pisang dulu! **

**Author: Padahal loe belum pernah bacain reviews sedikitpun.. Tapi tak apalah, saya beliin seringgit! :3**

**Len: Seringgit? Apaan tuh? Bukannya Yen? O.o**

**Author: Fufufu~ Seringgit itu sama saja dengan se-bus, se-truk, ditambah lagi dengan se-pesawat! Mengerti? *Bohong abisss***

**Len: OoO ASTAGA! AKU MAU! AKU YANG BACAIN REVIEWS-NYA! XDD**

**Author: Oke, Len, kuserahkan padamu! XDD**

**Len: Okay, kita balas reviewsnya~! XDD**

**REVIEWS REPLY:**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: **Wah… benci dengan LenHaku? O.O Tapi tenang~ saya juga rada-rada benci dengan Haku, _so'_ Haku tuh gimana, ya~? Yang jelas saya juga tidak suka, kok dengan LenHaku!

**yuuki arakawa07: **Ini dia updatenya ^^

**Miracle Sound: **Hua? Mati penasaran? O.O Benarkah itu? O.O Ini dia updatenya~! Diperpanjang? Ini aja udah panjang kali, ya? :D

**Hikari Kamishiro:**Waaaa~ Lenny memang banyak yang suka 'kan? Xd

Hua? O.O Jangan dilempar Lennya doong~ Gimana dengan ficku tanpa keberadaan Lenny? T.T

**Len: He? Hanya empat yang reviews di chapter dua? Kasihan amat, lu~ (-_-")**

**Author: BIARIN! Biar dikit asalkan ada! Kalaupun gak ada saya juga gak akan berhenti buat nulis! XP LEN NAKAL! *Ngambek***

**Len: Ya udah, mana pisangnya?**

**Author: Ng..? Bacain dulu ceritanya baru dapat pisang, Len! Pisangnya ada di cerita!**

**Len: *Bengong* Benarkah itu? O.O Kalau begitu saya akan bacakan! XD *Semangat***

**Author: Ganbatte Len! XDD**

* * *

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Kami akan selalu bersama; saling mengerti, saling menyayangi dan juga saling mencintai _]

**Cozt We Love Each Other!**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

[ _Karena kami adalah saudara kembar _]

**Warning(s): OOC – AU ***_**Maybe?**_*** GAJE – ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo or Misstypo *jaga-jaga***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Keheningan menyelimuti saat ini. Baik Luka mau pun Kaito, tidak ada sedikit pun yang mampu mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokan mereka – mereka terlalu sulit untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini – Tidak lama keheningan melanda, Luka mulai mengambil tindakan yang membuat Kaito dan Miku tersentak kaget.

"Kau mau ke mana, Luka?" tanya Kaito saat melihat sosok Luka yang hendak menaiki tangga. Luka termangu, sementara kaki mulus dirinya terus menaiki anak tangga tanpa kesadaran.

"Ha? Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan Len dan Rin, memangnya aku mau apa lagi?" Luka menghentikan kakinya di pertengahan tangga, dia hanya berkacak pinggang sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Ucapan Luka kali ini berhasil membuat Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"Ap-apha! K-kenapa kau mau melihat keadaan mereka, Luka? Itu sama saja namanya menguntit!" tanya Kaito _sweatdrop_, sedangkan Luka masih berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah Kaito Shion… jangan terlalu polos jadi laki-laki…" Luka mengangkat kedua bahunya, membuat rambut merah muda miliknya sedikit bergoyang-goyang. "Aku mau melihat mereka karena aku penasaran ada apa antara dua Kagamine itu.." Luka kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya, dan Kaito semakin kaget saja. Kaito benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Luka sangat nekat untuk menguping (mengintip) dua Kagamine itu.

"T-tunggu Luka!" cegah Kaito yang berlari menaiki anak tangga, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kakinya kelelahan menaiki setiap anak tangga. Luka yang mendengar panggilan Kaito tentu saja menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" Luka mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandang sosok Kaito yang kini berada di depannya. Kaito menarik nafas sejenak – berusaha untuk mengambil udara untuk paru-parunya – Kaito kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak – berpikir – lalu, secepat kilat Kaito menampakkan irisnya.

"Kau jahat kalau tidak mengajakku, Luka~" pinta Kaito dengan tampang seperti gadis genit yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya.

' _J-jadi hanya itu dia menghentikanku? Sialan orang ini. _' batin Luka berucap setelah dia mengetahui maksud Kaito untuk menghentikannya. Kaito memang menghentikan Luka bukan untuk mencegahnya menguntit, tapi ternyata Kaito juga hendak menguntit kedua Kagamine itu. "Ya sudahlah, asalkan kau tidak membuat kegaduhan atau pun bertingkah bodoh." Ucap Luka dengan syarat. Kaito yang menerima persyaratan itu mengangguk dengan polosnya, kemudian kedua manusia penguntit itu melanjutkan anak tangga yang masih berada di hadapan mereka.

"Tunggu!" panggil seseorang. Luka dan Kaito segera menoleh dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat Miku yang mengejar mereka – dia berlari, menaiki setiap anak tangga agar dapat menyusul Luka dan Kaito – Miku segera menghentikan laju larinya begitu dua sosok manusia itu mulai dekat di pandangannya. "A-aku ikut!" seru Miku sedikit tersengal. Bukannya Miku berniat untuk menguntit, hanya saja Miku begitu penasaran dengan Len. Mengapa Len begitu mencemaskan Rin? Itulah salah satu pertanyaan dari ribuan pertanyaan yang menghujam kepala Miku.

"Ayo Miku! Kita mata-matai mereka!" seru Kaito dengan gaya super hero – Superman – tindakan Kaito yang memalukan itu membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dari Luka. "GYAAAA! Sakit Luka!" rintih Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang mengesposkan benjolan.

"Kau ini, apartemen ini tidak luas. Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengar suaramu? Ditambah lagi kau itu bikin malu-malu saja!" cibir Luka. Miku yang melihat tingkah Luka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, sedangkan Kaito hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Maaf.. maaf…" gumam Kaito.

Setelah insiden Kaito selesai – diberi siraman rohani oleh Luka – akhirnya ketiga orang itu menuju segera ke kamar Rin, di mana di depan kamar itu sosok Len Kagamine dapat mereka tangkap dengan jelas. Mereka bertiga – Luka, Miku dan Kaito – hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"L-Len? Dia sangat mencemaskan Rin, ya?" bisik Miku dengan perasaan kecewa. Miku hanya mampu berbisik, meski sebenarnya Miku sangat ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya (Baca: Mengungkapkan perasaannya) di hadapan Len sekarang.

"Wah… benar-benar ikatan batin saudara, ya? Len begitu perhatian rupanya…" Kaito berbisik dengan terharunya.

"Bodoh! Mereka tidak saudara! Rin itu hanya dipungu—uph!" dengan cepat Luka menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, sedikit kaget karena Luka hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Rin menangis jika dia mendengarkannya.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut Luka! Kaito!" protes Miku yang berusaha untuk menutupi keresahannya sendiri. Luka dan Kaito yang hampir beradu mulut, kini hanya mampu mendengus kesal.

Luka, Miku dan Kaito memperdekat jarak mereka dengan maju beberapa langkah. Di iris mereka masing-masing, terlihat sosok Len yang terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar Rin dengan tenang.

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

**Tok! Tok! Tok! **Aku mengetuk permukaan pintu berwarna orange itu. Ini sudah ketukan yang kelima puluh kalinya sejak aku berlari menuju kamar ini, namun sejak awal aku mengetuk pintu ini yang aku dapat hanyalah jawaban kosong. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun dari Rin, si pemilik kamar ini.

"Hoi, Rin. Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah? Luka mencemaskanmu di bawah," Ucapku dengan nada datar, berusaha tenang sebisa mungkin. "Rin?" lagi. aku lagi-lagi mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak ada suara sama sekali. "Kau masih hidup 'kan?" aku terkekeh seperti biasanya. Aku tahu, kalau aku mengucapkan hal seperti ini biasanya Rin pasti akan keluar dan memukul kepalaku dengan bantal jeruk raksasanya.

Tidak ada jawaban…

Bahkan tidak ada sosok Rin yang muncul dengan tatapan membunuhnya, memukul kepalaku, dan bahkan mengejarku hingga ke lantai satu.

Aku… merasa aneh?

"Rin?" aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku, berniat mengetuk pintu dengan sehalus-halusnya. "Hei, Rin, semuanya mencemaskanmu, tahu. Makanan pencuci mulut kita jus jeruk, lho~" godaku. Biasanya kalau aku berkata seperti ini Rin pasti akan datang, menyeretku hingga ke dapur untuk sekedar menikmati jus jeruk yang aku ucapkan. Dan kadang kala dia juga akan memukulku – lagi – bila ternyata aku hanya berbohong.

Tidak ada sosok Rin…

Tidak ada sosoknya yang muncul dan menyeretku ke dapur dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Huft…" aku menghela nafas, kupaksakan agar emosi ini tidak naik segera. Aku tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Rin hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Aku tahu hal itu, karena aku adalah saudaranya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi—"

"L-Len?"

Aku berbalik, mataku membulat saat melihat sosok gadis berambut blond yang bersembunyi di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak salah lagi, dia Rin.

"R-RIN!" seruku, tapi aku kemudian tersentak kaget begitu melihat Rin. Apa ini memang Rin? Tidak. Memang, mungkin dia Rin, tapi dia bukanlah Rin yang aku kenal.

Sosok gadis yang ceria, semangat dan murah senyum.

Tapi ke mana sosok itu sekarang?

"R-Rin?" mataku semakin membulat begitu melihat Rin. Rin sungguh berbeda; matanya merah dan sembab. Iris biru _sapphire _miliknya tidak secerah sebelumnya. Iris biru _sapphire_ itu sungguh gelap, tanpa sedikit pun cahaya kebahagiaan dari iris yang awalnya cerah itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku yang berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, pita putih di kepalanya ikut bergoyang-goyang karena gelengan itu. "L-Len?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Tapi aneh, kenapa Rin justru mundur beberapa langkah? Dia menjauhiku?

"Aku tidak butuh kau saat ini, Len." ucap Rin dengan tatapan dingin. Aku terbelalak mendengarkan pernyataan itu. "Aku tidak butuh saudara 'palsu' sepertimu." lanjutnya yang semakin menjauhiku.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Rin? Hei, hei!" aku mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat, dia menepis lenganku.

"Pergi Len! Tidak butuh kamu! Jangan dekati kamarku!" tegas Rin, seketika atmosfir di antara kami berubah drastis – aku terdiam, begitu juga dengan Rin – aku dapat melihat butiran air mata yang mulai terkumpul di sudut matanya. Dia ingin menangis, namun dengan cepat Rin menyeka kumpulan air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Tanganku yang menggenggam pundak Rin melemas, kaku. Rin hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kacau.

"Maaf, Len. Aku minta maaf…" ucap Rin dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar. "Len… yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah Luka –_nee_, bukan kau mau pun Miku." Jelas Rin yang mulai berani menampakkan wajahnya. Aku melihatnya, air mata itu, tangisan itu, semuanya! Dan entah kenapa—aku merasa sesak saat melihat butiran air mata itu yang menuruni pipi Rin.

Aku menghela nafas, aku hanya mampu menerimanya. Saat ini yang Rin butuhkan bukan aku – saudaranya – melainkan orang lain, orang yang lebih dia percayai ketibang aku yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. "Maaf kalau aku sedikit memaksamu." Ucapku. Aku kemudian memutar iris biru _sapphire_ –ku, menuju koridor kosong tanpa sosok siapa pun di arah timur kami. Tidak ada orang? Huh, siapa bilang. Aku tahu kalau yang berada di lantai atas ini bukan hanya aku dan Rin. Ada sosok lain, para maniak Vocaloid. "Luka –_nee_," aku berbalik, mengarah pada koridor kosong. "Rin mencarimu, tuh, keluar saja dari persembunyianmu." Ucapku datar, Rin sedikit mendongkakkan wajahnya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyumanku terlihat seperti seorang polisi yang berhasil menangkap sosok pelaku kejahatan kriminal. Sayangnya aku bukan polisi, aku hanyalah penyanyi biasa yang selalu menghibur orang lain.

Masih hening…

Tch, keras kepala sekali.

Aku pun – dengan sedikit kesal – menarik nafas, mencari ancang-ancang untuk memaksa para maniak itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka. "Luka –_nee, _Kaito –_nii_, Miku –_chaaaaaan_! Keluarlah dari tempat persembunyian kaliaaaaan!" teriakku dengan frekuensi tinggi, tidak lama setelah itu—

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"UAAAAA!"

**BRUK! **Haha, akhirnya para maniak itu; Luka, Miku dan Kaito muncul. Mereka saling menindih satu sama lain, mungkin mereka keget karena aku mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Tch, benar-benar _childish_ mereka ini.

"Aduh… sakit…" rintih Kaito yang ditindih oleh Luka, sedangkan Luka ditindih oleh Miku. "Hei, kalian, cepat minggir!" perintah Kaito, "Sesak, nih!"

"Diam Kaito! Miku kau minggir dari atasku!" protes Luka yang juga menahan berat tubuh Miku yang berada di atasnya. Miku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Gomen, _Luka –_nee, _Kaito –_nii_." Miku kemudian berdiri dari posisinya – di atas Luka dan Kaito – dia hanya mampu menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "Hehehe, hai Len! Rin!" sapa Miku sedikit canggung. Aku hanya memasang _style cool_, sedangkan Rin membuang wajah dari Miku. Ada apa ini?

"Dasar kalian ini, memalukan sekali kalian menguntit dua saudara yang lagi dalam masalah!" omelku sambil melangkah ke arah mereka bertiga. "Orang-orang seperti kalian pantasnya dihukum!" lanjutku bergaya guru sekolah yang lagi ceramahin muridnya.

"Maafkan kami Len…" mereka bertiga hanya dapat menunduk sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Kami hanya penasaran saja…" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba aku ingat satu hal – tujuanku mencari Luka –_nee_ – aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang, di mana sosok Rin sedang mahan isak tangisnya.

"Luka, Rin sepertinya membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kau tolong dia, ya?" ucapku seraya berjalan melewati Luka. Luka terbelalak, begitupula dengan Kaito dan Miku. Aku kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku sedikit aneh hari ini, atau Rin yang aneh? Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas semuanya berubah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Siapa yang berubah? Rin? Tidak, atau—aku? Atau aku yang berubah?

"Argh! Membingungkan!" aku mengacak-acak rambut blondku. Aku kebingungan saat ini, dan juga sedikit shock. Bagaimana bisa Rin, saudaraku sendiri lebih memilih rekan kerjanya dari pada adiknya sendiri? Seorang adik yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil?

' _Sudahlah, Len. _' batinku berusaha untuk membuat hatiku tenang.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Luka, Rin sepertinya membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kau tolong dia, ya?"Len berjalan meninggalkan kami semua. Semakin lama, sosok Len menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku yang tadinya hanya mampu memandang punggunya hanya mampu mengepalkan telapak tanganku, lalu menempatkannya di dadaku. Dadaku sakit.

Aku hanya mampu menunduk lagi, menahan mataku yang kembali memanas. Aku tidak butuh Len saat ini, mau pun Miku. Yah, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah Luka –_nee_ saja, satu-satunya orang yang mampu kupercaya saat ini.

"Rin?" Luka berjalan mendekatiku. Telapak tangannya menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Luka sedikit khawatir.

"L-Luka…?" tidak. Air mata ini kembali merembes seperti air kran saja. Aku langsung memeluk Luka dengan penuh ketakutan. "L-Luka… aku takut…" aku mempererat pelukanku ke pada Luka, dan Luka pun membalas pelukan ini.

"Kau takut apa, Rin?" tanya Luka, sedangkan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau berucap apa pun selama mereka masih ada – Miku da Kaito – karena semua ini adalah _privasi_. "Miku? Kaito? Kalian bisa ke bawah duluan 'kan? Makan malam sudah ada di dapur, kalian makan saja duluan bersama Len." perintah Luka yang sepertinya dapat membaca pemikiranku. Kulihat, Kaito dan Miku hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka berlalu dan menuruni tangga. "Nah, para pengganggu sudah tidak ada. Kita cerita di dalam saja, ya?" ajak Luka yang mendorong punggungku menuju ke dalam kamarku sendiri.

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, seketika keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di atas ranjangku, sedangkan Luka duduk di kursi yang berada di meja belajarku.

"Berceritalah jika kau mampu, Rin, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Luka sembari tersenyum. Aku hanya mangangguk dan sedikit mamaksa agar air mataku berhenti mengalir.

"T-terima kasih, Luka –_nee_, sebenarnya ini tentang Len dan Miku…" jelasku dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin. Luka yang mendengar penjelasanku hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Len?"

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Sebenarnya…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Huaa~ sepi sekali…" Kaito menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Matanya sedikit terpejam karena ia menguap dengan sangat lebarnya. "Tidak ada Rin dan Luka, sepi sekali rasanya…" Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di hadapan Kaito, tersuguhkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang sungguh menggiurkan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang ia sentuh.

"Iya, nih. Ngomong-ngomong, Rin itu kenapa, ya?" sambung Miku yang berusaha melahap _negi_ di hadapannya. "Dia aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini…" lanjut Miku sambil melirik sedikit sosok Len yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

Len yang merasa diperhatikan segera mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan iris biru _sapphire_ miliknya dengan iris _green-turqoise_ milik Miku. Miku yang menerima tatapan keheranan dari Len langsung menghentikan _negi_ yang terkunyah di dalam mulutnya, wajahnya merah merona karena salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" tanya Len datar. Pandangannya kembali pada jus pisang yang terletak di hadapannya.

"Ee.. bu-bukan apa-apa, Len! Ahaha," Miku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Len hanya mengernytikan dahi karena heran melihat tingkah Miku. "A-aku ke kamar duluan, ya?" Miku beranjak dari kursinya, menaiki tangga dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Dia aneh sekali…" komentar Kaito yang keheranan melihat tingkah Miku. Miku memang aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini, termasuk juga Rin. Mereka berdua seperti memiliki dunia yang mereka buat masing-masing, dan terasa begitu jauh dari anggota Vocaloid mau pun Utauloid. "Argh! Kenapa semuanya bertingkah aneh seperti ini, sih! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kaito sambil memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Nafsu makannya kembali normal hanya karena semangkuk es krim saja.

Berbeda dengan Kaito yang memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi sekarang, Len hanya duduk, menikmati jus pisang yang sedari tadi terus ia minum. Jus pisang yang ia minum begitu enak – karena apa pun buatan Luka, pasti rasanya bukan isapan jempol – namun Len sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikit pun nafsu makan yang membuatnya bergairah dengan minuman kesukaannya.

Len duduk, bertopang dagu. Matanya hanya terus memperhatikan pintu yang terletak di belakang Kaito, ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang dari pintu itu.

**Gratak!** Len beranjak, meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah asyik menikmati es krim kesukaannya. Kaito yang menyadari kepergian Len hanya mampu _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan hanya Rin dan Miku yang aneh, tapi Len juga mulai aneh." Bisik Kaito dengan helaan nafas. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap punggung Len dari kejauhan.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Jadi… begitu?" Luka menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Iris indahnya terus memperhatikanku lekat-lekat. Aku yang menerima tatapan dari Luka hanya mampu membuang muka, mencari objek lain yang mampu kupandang selain tatapan Luka yang seakan-akan menyesakku. "Berarti Rin, kau…"

Acara curhatannya sudah selesai dengan Luka. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuceritakan, karena semuanya sudah terlontar dengan bebas dari bibirku. Ya, semuanya kecuali—

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, lalu kembali menunduk. Aku hanya mampu meremas kasur empukku sekuat-kuatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Luka _–nee_. Aku tidak tahu…" ucapku kebingungan. "Tapi ini juga tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku… aku adalah saudaranya, dan tidak mungkin aku—"

"Tapi kalian bukan saudara kandung 'kan?" aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Luka yang memotong suaraku. Benar, Len, ia bukan saudara kandungku, kami saudara tiri. Aku dipungut oleh keluarga Len saat aku masih berumur lima tahun. Aku ingat betul bagaimana semuanya berjalan, Len selalu berada di dekatku, mendukungku dan juga membuatku tertawa dikala aku sedih. Aku menikmati setiap momen yang aku buat bersama Len, tapi…

…aku tidak mau merusak moment itu dengan perasaan kotor ini…

"Dengar Rin," Luka menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahuku, "Apa salahnya kau menyukai adikmu sendiri. Kau tidak salah, dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan saat ini. Baik kau mau pun Len."

Mungkinkah aku menyukai Len? Perasaan kotor itu… apa itu yang dimaksud dengan cinta?

"Luka –_nee_…?" aku mengangkat wajah, menatap Luka dalam-dalam. Dari tatapan Luka, aku mampu melihat keseriusan darinya.

"Rin, kau tidak salah, dan seharusnya kau senang karena telah menyukai Len. Dengan begitu kau bisa memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa Len juga menyukaimu, 'kan?" jelas Luka sembari melontarkan senyuman khasnya. Aku yang menerima senyuman penuh keteduhan itu hanya mampu ikut membalasnya dengan senyuman juga tentunya.

"Ya, kau benar, Luka –_nee_. Terima kasih," aku menyeka buliran air mata yang tadinya menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Bibirku membentuk lekukan kecil, berusaha untuk tersenyum tenang di hadapan Luka. Aku akui, perasaanku memang lebih enak setelah bercerita dengan Luka.

"Lalu?" Luka merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku, "Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Miku? Kulihat kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Len dan Miku, 'kan?" tanya Luka yang sedang menikmati angin sepoi yang memasuki jendela kamarku. Angin begitu kencang malam ini, tapi aku tetap dengan nekatnya membuka jendela kamarku yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku.

**Deg!**

Aku tertegun, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku dengan sangat cepat. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menceritakan Luka soal Miku, karena pasti Luka akan bertindak dan ujung-ujungnya Miku yang akan terluka.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Luka –_nee_! A-aku hanya mau sekali-kali curhat denganmu. A-aku sudah agak bosan kalau dengan Miku terus, sih!" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku cengar-cengir, namun hatiku begitu kusut. "Nah, aku sudah ngantuk, nih! Besok ada _show_, jadi aku tidur duluan ya, Luka –_nee_. Dah!" aku menarik Luka yang terbaring di kasurku, dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, aku mendorong punggung Luka agar ia keluar dari kamarku. "Selamat malam Luka!" seruku sembari menutup pintu dengan cepat.

**Blam!** Pintu tertutup, kini hanya aku sendiri yang berada di dalam ruangan ini – kamarku – aku lelah, terlalu lelah malah. Aku terlalu _shock_ dan menerima terlalu banyak beban hari ini. Aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini hanya dapat merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, menikmati sensasi dari kasur empuk yang mungkin saja akan membawaku ke alam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi,_ Len…" bisikku. Tanpa aku sadari, kedua mataku telah terpejam, aku terlelap di dalam mimpiku sendiri.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Dasar," Luka menghela nafas saat Rin dengan agresifnya menutupkan ia pintu. Luka diusir dengan paksa sepertinya. ' _Aneh sekali, pasti ia memiliki masalah dengan Miku…_' pikir Luka sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, dan kemudian memasuki dapur – ruang makan – di mana masih ada Kaito di dalam sana.

"Selamat malam, Luka! Mana Rin?" tanya Kaito celingak-celinguk. Luka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengambil tempat di dekat Kaito, di mana sepiring ikan Tuna kesukaannya tersuguhkan dengan mewahnya.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan dan memilih untuk tidur saja," jawab Luka berbohong. Toh ini demi Rin juga. Kaito yang menerima jawaban itu hanya bergumam 'o' dan kemudian kembali menikmati es krimnya.

Luka meraih sumpit yang tertetak di tengah meja makan, ia kemudian menikmati _sushi_ dari ikan Tuna yang memang dibuat khusus untuknya sendiri. Di tengah-tengah ia menikmati masakannya sendiri, terlintas persoalan Rin dan Miku di kepalanya.

' _Hm.. apa yang terjadi dengan Rin dan Miku? Kalau dari pihak mereka berdua, sih pasti pihak Rin yang memiliki masalah, soalnya Miku sepertinya tetap peduli dengan Rin. _' pikir Luka sambil mengunyah _sushi_ –nya. ' _Ah, tapi kudengar-dengar Miku punya orang yang ia suka kata Rin dulu! Tapi siapa? Apakah Kaito? Atau Gakupo? _' Luka meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagunya, berpikir. Kelakuan Luka itu membuat Kaito keheranan melihatnya, namun ia hanya mampu diam saja.

' _Dia kenapa? _' pikir Kaito yang menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan setiap gerap-gerip mencurigakan dari Luka. ' _Apa dia juga ketularan sifat-sifat aneh dari anggota lainnya yang juga mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini? _' lanjut Kaito yang sungguh bodoh pemikirannya.

Luka masih terus menguras pikiran, tanpa ia sadari kalau Kaito juga mendelik padanya, memperhatikan setiap gerap-geripnya. ' _Tidak, Kaito itu bodoh, dan Gakupo itu –err seperti wanita dari stylenya. Hm.. apakah anggota Utauloid? Rasanya tidak mungkin, karena Miku hanya akrab dengan perempuan dari Utauloid—_' Luka membelakakkan kedua matanya, ia menyadari satu hal yang kurang dari ucapannya barusan. Sedikit gemetar, Luka menyimpan sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan di atas meja. Luka hanya mampu menelan ludah, memastikan ke pada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kebodohan belaka. ' _Atau jangan-jangan—_'

' _Miku menyukai L-Len? _'

* * *

**Miku's POV**

* * *

**Bruk!** Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Hari ini aku lelah, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tertidur saat ini. Ya, aku ingin tidur, tapi semuanya itu tidak mungkin, karena saat ini aku dipusingkan dengan tingkah laku Rin yang aneh. Ada apa? Pasti ada yang terjadi padanya, karena tadi saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya, ia hanya membuang muka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin, ya?" bisikku. Sedikit tersentak, aku terbangun dengan cepat dari ranjangku. Mataku mendapati pintu kamarku sendiri yang sepertinya begitu usang dan rusak. _What?_ Sejak kapan itu terjadi? Sebelum aku pergi pintu ini baik-baik saja, kok!

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, mengamati serpihan-serpihan kayu yang terjatuh ke lantai. Haha, kalau seperti ini aku hanya mampu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rin yang merusak pintu ini. Rin itu jago karate, dan kalau saja ia kesal, pasti ia akan merusak sesuatu dengan kaki mau pun dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha, dasar Rin…" aku terkekeh. Aku memakluminya, dan harga perbaikan pintu juga tidak mahal-mahal juga, jadi besok pintu ini pasti akan cantik kembali. Seperti pemiliknya! Hehe. Aku kepedean, ya?

**Prek!** Aku tersentak saat kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Rasanya sakit, dan rasanya seperti—buku? Aku segera menundukkan wajahku, mencari benda yang aku injak tadi, dan ternyata benda yang aku injak itu adalah buku _diary_ –ku.

"Lho? Kok ada di sini, ya?" aku mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran. Rasanya aku tadi menyimpan buku ini di bawah bantal di sofaku, tapi kenapa bisa ke sini? Tidak mungkin juga ia jalan sendiri. Aku berjongkok, memungut buku bertemakan hijau dari daun bawang itu.

Buku _diary_ –ku dalam keadaan terbuka, persis di bagian pertengahannya. Di mana hanya aku yang tahu rahasia di halaman pertengahan itu. Perasaanku ke pada Len.

Tunggu? Pintu rusak, sofaku yang berantakan dan ditambah juga dengan _diary_ ini yang tergeletak di lantai, semuanya membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Ya, semua itu pasti disebabkan karena satu orang – orang yang telah membuat semuanya begini; mengacaukan sofa dan pintuku – ya, hanya ia yang aku curigai saat ini.

Aku memperkuat peganganku pada buku _diary_ –ku, aku hanya mampu menelan ludah sambil menatap lurus ke arah pintu.

"Jangan-jangan…?" aku bergetar kuat, aku hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. "R-Rin?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Gaje abis! Dx 4000 word lagi ms. Wordnya O.O**

**Astaga~ saya memang hobi banget buat banyak-banyak story O.O**

**Len: Hei, peranku dikit amat, dan mana pisangnya? Gak ada, tuh di cerita? **

**Author: Um… Lenny~ masa kau tidak lihat dibagian kau minum pisang, sih~! Perhatiin baik-baik, dulu dooong~! T^T**

**Len: He? Benar juga, ya. Ya udah, deh, aku mau pulang. :O**

**Author: KAU MAU KE MANA LEN! TIDAK KUIZINKAN KAU PULANG BEGITU SAJA! Dx *Nahan Len***

**Len: Oi, oi! Lo gila! Gua mau tidur, nih! *Masang deathglare***

**Author: …**

**Rin: Hello Lenny~! I'm baaaack! Lho, ceritanya udah abis? O.O**

**Author+Len: Udah dodol! Lo kelamaan! Memangnya loe tidur berapa lama! Kayak Aurora saja!**

**Rin: *sweatdrop* HAH! Udah selesai! Padahal aku mau baca reviewsnya! Dx Kalau ceritanya, mah ogah saya baca! :p yang mau kulihat hanya reviewsnya!**

**Author: *Nangis di pojok***

**Len: ==' Lo mau nyari reviews yang muji loe? Kagak ada Rinny… =='**

**Rin: Ha? Pasti adalah! Rin gituloh! Banyak fans! XD**

**Auhtor+Len: ==' kepedean… **

**Len: Ya udah, daripada liatin bocah di sana (Baca: Rin) terus muji-muji dirinya sendiri, mending reviews yooook! XDD *Smile***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Kami akan selalu bersama; saling mengerti, saling menyayangi dan juga saling mencintai _]

**Cozt We Love Each Other!**

**Created by: **Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius aka BloodStained Kagamine Len

[ _Karena kami adalah saudara kembar _]

**Warning(s): OOC – AU ***_**Maybe?**_*** GAJE – ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo or Misstypo *jaga-jaga***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Miku's PoV**

* * *

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Nafaskupun tersengal-sengal dan tidak beraturan, membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ini hanya perasaanku atau ini adalah kekhawatiranku?

**Drap!** Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju jendela yang terletak di sudut kamarku. Lalu dengan penuh kecemasan aku membuka jendela berbingkai hijau itu dengan cepat. Dapat aku rasakan angin malam yang berhamburan memasuki setiap sudut kamarku.

"Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan memang Rin yang membaca _diary_ –ku?" aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, menahan dinginnya angin malam yang terus saja menusuk pori-pori kulitku. Tapi ada yang sangat ingin kutanyakan – pada diriku sendiri – kenapa aku—takut? Apa yang aku takutkan sebenarnya?

Aku tidak tahu…

Apa yang aku takutkan?

"R-Rin.." dengan segera aku meraih _handphone_ –ku, mencari setiap _list contact_ dengan teliti. Aku berhenti mencari setelah aku mendapatkan _list contact_ yang aku cari—Kagamine Rin.

Sedikit takut, aku mengambil angin malam melalui indra penciumanku, agar perasaanku lebih mantap begitu jemari jempolku menekan tombol hijau yang terletak di sisi kanan _handphone_ berwarna hijau milikku.

Tersambung! Ya, tersambung ke Rin!

"R-Rin… -err ha-hai!" ucapku gelagapan begitu Rin menerima sambungan telepon dariku. Namun apa yang kuterima, sambunganku diterima oleh Rin, hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak bicara. "R-Rin? Kau masih di sana, 'kan?" tanyaku diiringi senyuman penuh kecemasan dariku.

"Ya, apa apa, Miku? Kalau kau mau bicara besok saja." balas Rin dengan suara yang cukup serak. Seperti telah menangis.

"O-Oke, a-aku memang ingin bicara denganmu. T-tapi kalau kau mau be-besok, a-aku akan menerimanya! Um… besok kita bicara ya, RIN!" seruku yang sempat gelagapan. Sedikit meminta maaf ke pada _reader_, karena aku melakukan penekanan pada nama Rin.

Aku tidak sengaja…

Tidak ada belasan pasti dari Rin. Yang kuterima hanyalah suara 'Tut.. Tut..' dari operator Rin. Huh, ya sudah. Aku juga ingin tidur demi merilekskan pikiranku.

Aku menutup jendela kamarku, lalu kemudian aku menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang terdapat tepat di atas tempat tidurku. Sedikit menelan ludah, aku melirik buku _diary_ –ku yang terletak di meja belajarku.

"Hm… bagaimana ini?" aku menengkup lutut, menyembunyikan wajahku di dalam lutut yang aku telengkupkan. "Kenapa aku secemas ini…?" gumamku yang mulai resah sendiri.

* * *

**Rin's PoV**

* * *

"O-Oke, a-aku memang ingin bicara denganmu. T-tapi kalau kau mau be-besok, a-aku akan menerimanya! Um… besok kita bicara ya, RIN!" seru Miku dari seberang. Dia melakukan penekanan pada namaku, dan dapat aku tebak kalau penekanan itu berisi tantangan untukku. He? Mungkinkah? Atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan.

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, biarlah operator yang tidak pernah lelah untuk bergumam 'Tut… Tut…' yang mengajak Miku bercengkrama.

Aku menekan tombol merah yang terletak di sisi kiri _handphone_ –ku. Dan dengan cepat aku melempar _handphone_ yang berwarna orange itu di bawah meja. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku sempat melepaskan dulu _strap_ –nya yang berbentuk jeruk, lalu kulempar ke dalam laciku. _Strap_ itu pemberian Len. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya.

"Aku… benci semuanya… baik Len maupun Miku…" desisku sambil membiarkan seluruh air mata menuruni pipiku. Biarlah aku menangis sepuasnya malam ini, karena esok aku tidak mungkin lagi menangis. Aku harus tersenyum di depan publik. Ya, biarpun itu hanyalah senyuman palsu belaka.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Hari yang cerah untuk menyambut musim panas. Ya, dan cerahnya hari menghiasi setiap sudut kota Tokyo, di mana pada saat ini semua orang dibuat gempar dengan konser-konser musim panas yang akan dilaksanakan.

Semua orang berkumpul, ingin turut meramaikan konser yang akan berlangsung siang nanti. Mereka semua terlihat berkumpul di sebuah _studio_ yang memang bertanggung jawab penuh akan konser itu. _Yam*ha's Studio_.

"Wah… banyak sekali penontonnya? Kok aku jadi grogi, nih?" Gakupo terlihat cemas. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah korden merah marun berukuran besar.

"Kenapa kau grogi? Aku saja tidak." celutuk Luka yang diikuti dengan anggukan Mikuo. Dapat dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, Vocaloid dan Utauloid akan mengadakan konser, dan yang pastinya penontonnya pasti akan sangat banyak.

"Wah! _Fans_ –ku banyak lho, teman-teman!" Len ikut nimbrung. Ia terlihat menikmati masa-masa ketenarannya, di mana saat ini setiap gadis yang terlihat di Tokyo pasti akan menyebut nama Len. Dan dapat diperhatikan juga, saat ini hampir di setiap studio terpasang spanduk dengan nama Len.

"Eh-eh? Tapi namaku lebih banyak, Len!" Miku muncul tiba-tiba, tentunya dengan wajah yang memerah, menahan segala debaran saat berada di dekat Len.

"Aku tahu…" respon Len singkat. Ia lagi-lagi memasang _style cool_ –nya. Dan tiba-tiba Len menyadari kelau ada yang kurang. ' _Rin? Mana dia? _' pikir Len sambil melempar seluruh pandangannya di setiap sudut belakang panggung. Namun tidak ada sosok Rin pun yang ia lihat.

"Ada apa, Len? Kau mencari Rin?" tanya Luka sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Len langsung memerah saat ia ditanyai begitu.

"T-tidak, kok! Um… konser 'kan sudah mau dimulai, masa' Rin tidak ada." Len menggaruk punggung kepalanya, mencari alasan mungkin. Sedangkan Luka yang mendengar ucapan Len hanya ber'oh' ria, meski sebenarnya di dalam hati Luka terus-terusan saja curiga.

"Begitu ya? Tapi sayangnya Rin masih berada di ruang tata rias. Dan ekhm, giliran Rin nampil adalah begian pertengahan, bersama Mikuo." Jelas Luka dengan _evil smile_ yang entah siapa yang mengajarinya. Len yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Apa? Bukannya Rin bersamaku?" tanya Len yang sepertinya keberatan. Luka memanggut-manggut.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi produser ingin mencoba hal baru." Jawab Luka apa adanya.

"Hal baru? Apa? Kenapa tidak memakai persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?" Len mulai panik. Bagaimana ia tidak panik, toh selama ini teman duetnya adalah Rin, tidak ada yang lain. Dan Len yang menerima pemberitahuan yang sungguh tiba-tiba ini tentu saja protes, sebab Len sudah latihan selama seminggu – meski tanpa batuan Rin, tapi Len dapat mengahapal nada-nada seirama mereka berdua.

"Tapi Rin juga setuju, kok! Malahan dia yang meminta seperti itu." kambali lagi Luka menjelaskan. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Rin sendiri yang memintanya? Yeah, sungguh menusuk kelakuan Rin itu.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Len yang dibalas oleh anggukan Luka. "Kalau begitu aku tidak apa-apa…" lanjut Len sambil meneguk air mineral yang kebetulan terletak di sampingnya. "Yah… aku mengerti juga, sih." Ungkap Len tersenyum tipis, "Rin pasti tidak ingin melihatku saat ini. Yah… mungkin aku ada salah, kali ya?"

Luka terdiam mendengarkan Len. Jujur saja, Luka merasa cukup bersalah karena tindakannya yang meminta produser untuk membuat Len tidak berduet dengan Rin, padahal mereka berdua selalu satu panggung—bersama.

' _Maaf ya, Len, Rin._ ' hati Luka berucap demikian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dua jam kemudian…**

Tidak lama lagi, para anggota Vocaloid maupun Utauloid akan menginjakkan kaki mereka di atas panggung. Lagu pembuka yang mengiringi pembukaan konser adalah lagu yang berjudul ' _Sakura Hime_ '. Semua tahu 'kan siapa yang menyanyikannya? Cukup banyak, yang jelas nama Rin dan Len juga masuk di dalam (Baca: Menyanyikan) lagu itu. Oh bukan cuma dua Kagamine itu, Miku dan Luka pun masuk. Selebihnya adalah orang-orang tidak penting. *ditendang*

Lagu yang menggambarkan ketenangan, namun berbeda dengan kondisinya sekarang. Tidak ada ketenangan di hati para penyanyinya – Rin, Len, Miku dan Luka – mereka memang memesona di luar, namun hati mereka terkesan begitu cemas. Apalagi Rin, kondisi Rin tidak dapat dikatakan baik hari ini.

Lagupun selesai disenandungkan. Indah dan damai. Lagu itu memang memberi kesan yang nyaman begitu mendengarkannya. Setelah itu giliran Luka yang bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu andalannya – yang juga disuka para _fans club_ –nya – yaitu ' _Just Be Friends _'. Rin tidak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyuman begitu mendengarkan lagu itu. Karena bagi Rin, lagu itu begitu mengesankan baginya, apalagi Luka yang menyanyikannya.

Tidak mau dikalah oleh Luka, Miku pun ikut bernyanyi. Lagu yang ia bawakan berjudul '_Last Night Good Night_ '. Ya, lagu yang membuat kaum adam bengong karena ketinggian suara dan kecantikan dari sosok Hatsune Miku.

Tidak mau dikalah, yang lainnyapun ikut. Mikuo bernyanyi setelah Miku, Neru dan Akaito menyusul kemudian diikuti lagi dengan penampilan dari Gumi, Teto, Ted, Gakupo, dan Meiko pun ikut bernyanyi, membuat seuasana semakin heboh saja begitu Meiko mengubah lirik lagu dengan sake.

Kali ini giliran Len yang menyanyikan lagu. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan membuat seluruh _studio _– baik depan, tengah maupun belakang terdiam – tentu saja mereka terdiam, karena yang Len bawakan adalah lagu andalannya yang berjudul ' _Servant of Evil_ ', lagu yang menjadi _soundtrack_ film layar lebar yang juga dibintangi olehnya dan juga Rin. Bukan cuma Rin, yang lainnya pun ikut serta di film itu.

Lagu yang berdurasi kurang lebih lima menit itu mampu membuat orang-orang terhanyut dalam kediaman. Miku yang mendengarkan lagu itu terus-terusan mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Miku ingat betul tentang film layar lebar yang ia bintangi bersama yang lainnya, di mana saat itu – di dalam film – Len jatuh cinta padanya. Seperti sebuah mimpi tersendiri untuk Miku.

' _Aku ingat lagu ini... di sini… Len suka padaku 'kan? Benar-benar sebuah mimpi. _' batin Miku berbunga-bunga. Berbeda dengan Miku yang terus-terusan mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, di belakang Miku seorang gadis berambut _honey _blond berdiri termangu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mendengarkan lagu itu.

' _Ya, aku tahu. Lagu ini… _' pikir Rin sambil terus menatap saudara kembarnya – meskipun sebenarnya bukan – yang tengah menakhlukkan panggung dengan lagunya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Rin menitik jatuh. "Ukh…" Rin menyeka air matanya sendiri, ia takut kalau ada orang yang melihatnya menangis.

"_Moshimo umare kawareru naraba sono toki wa mata ason de ne._" bersamaan dengan Len, Rin juga menggumamkan lagu itu – meski berbisik – Rin tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, semuanya tumpah, semakin banyak setelah Rin menyadari bahwa ia bersama dengan Len yang berdiri di panggung menggumamkan bait terakhir dari lagu itu, benar-benar kesolidaritasan mungkin.

"—Pakailah, Rin!"

Rin menengadahkan wajah, mencari asal suara yang berbaik hati memberikannya sapu tangan. Rin melihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut hijau _tosca_ berdiri di hadapannya. Rin kenal dia, Hatsune Mikuo, saudara Miku.

"T-terima kasih..." ucap Rin lirih. Mikuo tersenyum meresponnya. "Oh ya, kudengar kita akan duet, ya?" tanya Rin pada Mikuo yang duduk bersila di lantai.

"Begitulah, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau," Mikuo tersenyum paksa, sedikit melirik Rin dengan irisnya yang memiliki warna sepadan dengan Miku. Rin yang mendengar ucapan Mikuo terheran-heran. "Sepertinya kau tidak terbiasa kalau bukan Len, ya?" tebak Mikuo sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Rin menunduk mendengarkannya. Meskipun malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi Rin mengakuinya—

—ia tidak bisa berduet kalau bukan dengan Len…

"Ma-maaf Mikuo, aku…" Rin menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Mikuo tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, meskipun di lubuk hati dia cukup kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa… jangan dipikirkan!" ucap Mikuo sembari menepuk puncak kepala Rin. Wajah Rin memerah saking kagetnya. Ia tidak menyangka (Baca: Menduga) bahwa Mikuo akan memperlakukannya seperti itu—seperti saudara.

Dan bersamaan dengan Mikuo yang menepuk puncak kepala Rin+wajah Rin yang memerah bagaikan tomat, Len turun dari panggung…

DEG!

Iris biru _sapphire _milik Len melebar saat melihat Mikuo yang sangat – terlalu – dekat dengan Kakaknya. Apakah Len cemburu? Entahlah, yang jelas Len yang menyaksikan hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tch," Len membuang muka, dimana pada saat ini wajah Len memerah. Malu? Tidak, Len marah, tetapi Len hanya bisa diam menyaksikannya. Len tahu betul kalau saat ini Rin, Kakaknya tidak menginginkan keberadaan Len di sekitarnya.

Apa keberadaan Len begitu menjijikkan di mata Kakaknya sendiri?

* * *

**Len's PoV**

* * *

Aku mengepalkan tanganku setelah apa yang aku lihat. Aku cemburu? Tidak. Aku hanya kesal saja. Kenapa Rin menjauhiku? Sementara dia semakin dekat dengan Hatsune Mikuo. Tch, menyebalkan! Aku kesal.

Tunggu? Dia menjauhiku? Tidak, bukan hanya aku, tapi—Miku? Ya, dugaanku pasti tidak akan salah. Aku tahu itu, karena Miku dekat dengan Rin, hanya saja sekarang ini—hubungan mereka seperti merenggang. Ada apa? Kenapa hanya aku dan Miku yang dia jauhi? Aku punya salah apa?

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan mengerti!" desisku. Meski dari kejauhan, aku terus menatap dua pasangan serasi itu. Aku harus menunggu Mikuo untuk pergi, lalu setelah itu aku akan tanyakan pada Rin alasan dia menghindar dariku! Yeah—

"Kita panggil Len Kagamine untuk naik ke atas panggung!"

Glek.

_What the hell_! Luka! Kau mau membunuhku pelan-pelan, ya? Rasanya baru beberapa menit aku turun dari panggung, tapi kenapa harus dipanggil lagi! Huaaa! Luka kau akan kubalas! Jangan mentang-mentang kau berperan ganda – menyanyi dan menjadi MC – kau menjadi sesukanya begitu.

Tunggu? MC? Hehehe, entah kenapa muncul ide di kepalaku sekarang ini!

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

Len naik ke penggung dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja ia lelah. Len baru-baru saja menyanyi, tapi kini ia harus menyanyi lagi? Yah, sepertinya Luka ada dendam pribadi dengan si maniak pisang ini.

Len memperbaiki pakaiannya, sengiran penuh hasrat untuk balas dendam terpasang di wajah tampan pemuda yang satu ini.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!** Len kini berada di tengah-tengah panggung. Para gadis yang tergabung dalam _fans club _Len langsung bersorak histeris, bahkan lebih parahnya ada yang meninggal. (?)

"Oke, aku akan duet dengan Kaito –_niisan_!" seru Len. Seluruh _fans_ Kaito langsung heboh. "Kalian tahu kan judulnya?" Len mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kedipannya ini berhasil mengakibatkan munculnya kuburan-kuburan di dalam studio. "Ayo Kaito –_nii_! Kita dueeeeet!" panggil Len pada Kaito yang tengah menikmati es krimnya di bawah panggung. Dengan polosnya Kaito mengangguk dan naik ke atas panggung.

' _Yeah! Berhasil! _' sorak Len dalam hati. Len pun berduet bersama Kaito dengan lagu yang berjudul 'GoGo' tidak lama mereka berduet – kurang lebih empat menit – akhirnya duet maut itu selesai juga.

Seluruh _fans_ Len dan Kaito langsung melemparkan bunga ke arah panggung, di mana Len dan Kaito masih memamerkan ketampanan mereka di atas panggung. Len tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya, sedangkan Kaito hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya saja. Kaito terlihat canggung.

"Nah—" Len menarik nafas, "Mumpung Kaito –_nii_ masih ada di panggung, dan mumpung Luka –_nee_ masih menggantikan MC, aku punya informasi penting untuk kalian semua." Len tersenyum penuh misteri, membuat para penonton terdiam penasaran.

Sedangkan Luka dan Kaito? Mereka hanya mengernyitkan dahi, pertanda heran.

Len lagi-lagi tersenyum, kemudian dia menarik nafasnya, "Kemarin, tepatnya ditanggal xx bulan yy tahun zzzz, Shion Kaito dan Luka Megurine resmi menjalin hubungan! Dengan kata lain, mereka sekarang telah jadian! Ayo tepuk tangaaaaan!" seru Len yang membuat Luka dan Kaito _sweatdrop_. Para fans Kaito dan Luka mati di tempat.

' _APAAAAAA? Apa yang Len pikirkaaaaaan? _' pikir Luka panik. Semuanya tertawa – anggota Vocaloid maupun Utauloid – kecuali Luka dan Kaito yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dengan cepat Luka merampas mikrofon Len dan berteriak, "TIDAK! Semuanya salah paham! Len berbohong!" elak Luka dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan orang bodoh maniak es krim seperti dia!" tunjuk Luka pada Kaito yang juga lagi mematung.

"Ap-apha? Aku tidak bodoh!" sanggah Kaito. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah, dan Len yang menimbulkan masalah itu terus saja terkekeh-kekeh.

' _Awas kau Len, akan kubalas!_ ' batin Luka berucap demikian. Ia terus mengarahkan _death glare _ke pada Len. Namun hasilnya, Len malah cuek dan semakin menambah-nambah masalah. Yang bisa Luka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menepuk dahinya saja, penuh kekesalan.

_**Okay, Time Skip~ **_**XDD**

_**And see you in the next chapter! **_**XDD**

**^Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius^**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahay! Apa kabar! XDD

Mumpung saya libur minggu lalu, jadi saya langsung aja ngetik chapter empatnya ini fic! Kalau minggu depan/minggu ini saya tidak bakal jamin bisa saya ketik, _cozt_ saya sudah sekolah T^T Maaf ya, kalau masih ada typo. Sebenarnya saya udah ngusahain untuk berhati-hati kalau mengetik, tapi ternyata saya memang ceroboh T.T *Nunduk*

Hem… hem… kalau diperhatikan panjang lagi, ya? Ada 2000 word lebih T_T Maaf, karena ide saya lagi lancar (_ _") *Len: Lancar apaan? Ceritanya jelek banget lagi :p*

Dan reviewsnya saya udah balas lewat PM! Dibaca ya? :D *Lupakan

Oh ya, maaf kalau saya terdengar sok tau sampai-sampai buat bagian _show_ –nya, padahal jujur saja kalau lagu-lagu Vocaloid di hp saya tidak terlalu banyak T.T

Baru sekitar 20-an T.T *Curhat*

Okay, dari pada curhat, mind to reviews? O.O *Puppy eyes*

**^Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Kami akan selalu bersama; saling mengerti, saling menyayangi dan juga saling mencintai _]

[ _Karena kami adalah saudara kembar _]

**Cozt We Love Each Other!**

Chapter 5—Magnet

**Created by: **Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

**Warning(s): Semi – OOC. AU. – GAJE-ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo(s) – Misstypo(s) – LenRin slight LenMiku slight MikuoRin**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Seluruh penonton masih saja dibuat heboh akan berita dari Len yang sesungguhnya masih 50:50 kebenarannya itu. Beberapa di antara _fans club_ Luka dan Kaito ada yang menangis histeris dan pingsan di tempat akibat tidak terima dengan kabar dari Len. Hingga seluruh penonton menjadi –um ricuh sepertinya.

Para penonton yang shock dan setengah mati tidak percaya berbeda keadaan dengan kumpulan anak ini. Mereka malah tertawa. Beberapa di antara mereka malah bersiul-siulan dengan tampang mesum, contohnya adalah Gakupo dan Len. Anggota Vocaloid dan Utauloid terhibur sepertinya, kecuali Luka dan Kaito yang membeku di atas penggung. Mereka hanya bisa menahan malu mendengar berbagai tawa dari teman mereka. Benar-benar tidak solid.

"_Nani?_ Luka –_nee_ dan Kaito –_nii_ pacaran? Masa' sih?" celoteh Rin yang masih duduk di samping Mikuo yang juga duduk bersila. Mikuo hanya memanggut-manggut sambil menatap punggung Len dari belakang panggung. Tidak lama sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalan Len saja," jelas Mikuo. "Mungkin saja Len hanya ingin mengubah suasana yang tegang saja dengan hiburannya itu." tebak Mikuo. Rin malah berceloteh dalam hati, ' _Mengubah suasana apanya? Len itu tidak kekanak-kanakan._ ' pikir Rin yang juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh ya, daripada kita membicarakan hal yang tidak penting (Baca: Len) bagaimana kalau kita pilih lagu saja untuk kita duetkan?" Rin membuka beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan kumpulan lagu yang belum dinyanyikan oleh satu orang pun. Karena kurang berhati-hati, Rin menjatuhkan selembar kertas dan hal itu disadari oleh Mikuo.

"Lho—?" Mikuo memungut kertas itu. Di kertas itu tertera tulisan _Magnet Lyrics_. Mikuo nampak berpikir beberapa saat, dan dengan pemantapan mental, Mikuo menyerahkan kertas itu pada Rin. "Bagaimana kalau ini?" tawar Mikuo. Rin menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu cerah, namun semuanya berubah begitu Rin membaca lembaran kertas itu. Lirik lagu Magnet.

**Deg,** mata biru _sapphire_ Rin membulat. Seuntai senyuman tidak percaya mengiringi emosinya saat ini. "M- Magnet? K- kita berdua berduet Magnet…?" Rin terkesiap. Bibirnya membentuk lekukan yang begitu dibuat-buat dan terlihat bergetar saat menyebutkan kata 'Duet' dan 'Magnet'.

"Hm… Ya! Aku dari dulu ingin berduet Magnet padamu! Aku sudah bosan pada Luki, Miku. Mungkin kalau aku duet Magnet denganmu kemampuanku akan terasah dengan duet dari suara khas milikmu." jelas Mikuo berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Mikuo menoleh pada Rin yang masih mematung. Rin tersentak, dan dengan cepat Rin tersenyum.

"Oke! Aku juga sudah lama ingin berduet dengan Mikuo! Pasti menyenangkan!" dengan sangat terpaksa Rin berseru sedemikian rupa. Berusaha mengelabuhi sosok yang kini menaruh harapan padanya dalam duet lagu. Tapi Rin tidak bisa berbohong dengan sempurna, karena dari dalam hati Rin, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan duet lagu itu dengan siapa pun. Kecuali dengan saudaranya sendiri, Len.

Mendengar seruan Rin, Mikuo terbohongi dengan sempurna. Mikuo menyunggingkan senyuman, dan terlihat dengan jelas garis-garis merah muda di ke dua pipinya. "_Arigatou,_ Rin." ucap Mikuo tanpa dia sadari sedikit pun kalau sosok di sampingnya itu tersenyum penuh kebohongan untuknya.

* * *

.

.

45 Minutes Later…

Keadaan studio kini menjadi tenang. Luka dan Kaito yang tadinya dihujani pertanyaan dari _fans_ mereka terpaksa keluar dan menjelaskan semua kebohongan dari sosok Kagamine Len pada mereka. Dan setelah itu pun konser berlanjut dengan alaminya.

Konser dilewati dengan aksi Teto terlebih dahulu yang menarik perhatian dari beberapa _fans_ –nya. Gadis dengan _pigtails_ itu ternyata memiliki banyak _fans_ yang meledak begitu Teto menampakkan dirinya di atas panggung.

"Nah Rin, sekarang giliran kita!" seru Mikuo semangat begitu lagu yang Teto nyanyikan mencapai bait terakhir. Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya. Rin sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan duet dengan lagu Magnet itu, namun dia tidak tega. Mikuo sudah terlalu semangat karenanya.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!** Rin berjalan menuju panggung, sekilas dia melirik sosok Len yang sedang sibuk memainkan _handphone_ –nya di belakang panggung. Rin sedikit kesal dan juga kecewa saat saudaranya itu malah sibuk bermain dengan _handphone_ –nya ketibang melihat Kakaknya sendiri yang akan berdiri di depan jutaan warga kota Tokyo yang membanjiri studio itu. Kakaknya yang siap mengeluarkan bakatnya, menunjukkan semua kelebihannya dalam bidang tarik suara pada segmen terakhir ini.

Seluruh lampu yang mengelilingi studio tertuju di tengah panggung, di mana saat ini Rin bersama dengan Mikuo berdiri di tengahnya. Menjadi sosok perhatian saat ini. Dan tanpa perlu mengingat lagi kecuekan saudaranya dan perasaan dari sahabatnya, Rin membuka mulutnya, diikuti juga dengan alunan musik yang dapat ditebak adalah intro awal dari lagu Magnet.

_Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

_Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

_Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

Mikuo terhenyak dalam kealamian suara dari sosok Kagamine Rin. Tidak dapat Mikuo pungkiri kalau sosok yang kini berada di sampingnya itu bernyanyi dengan sangat indah. Tidak akan ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui kalau saat ini Rin tengah berduet dengan setengah hati. Itulah salah satu kelebihan dari Rin. Apa pun yang terjadi dengannya, bagaimana pun keadaan emosinya saat ini, nyanyian Rin akan selalu terdengar alami. Lebih tepatnya menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Rin memang pandai berbohong dengan nyanyiannya.

Dengan lebih percaya diri Mikuo pun ikut menyanyikan lirik berikutnya.

_Karamiau yubi hodoite_

_Kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_Yurusarenai koto naraba_

_Naosara moeagaru no_

Lirik yang Mikuo senandungkan kini menarik perhatian Len yang tadinya asyik berkutat dengan layar _handphone_ –nya. Ekspresi dari pemuda blond itu berubah seketika saat perannya yang seharusnya menyanyikan bagian dari bait itu diambil alih oleh Mikuo. Tapi bukan Len namanya kalau dia memberontak dan langsung menghajar Mikuo di keramaian para penonton. Saat ini Len hanya memilih untuk diam, meremas tinjunya dan menggenggam _handphone_ dalam genggamannya yang terasa cukup keras kalau yang dia genggam itu seandainya adalah tangan.

"Tch," Len berpaling, dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut _tosca_ yang sedaritadi terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Miku. Len sangat heran, kenapa Miku selalu saja memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Tatapan yang menganggap seakan-akan Len itu adalah 'hal' yang begitu 'diinginkan' oleh anak kecil. Seperti sosok anak kecil yang melihat permen kapas di saat festival. Dan tentu saja menginginkannya dalam 'kata' hasrat.

Len yang melihat tingkah Miku hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia mendecak lidah, jijik dengan tatapan gadis _tosca_ itu.

Miku yang melihat Len langsung kecewa. Dia hanya mampu menunduk, mendalami lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh adiknya dan juga Rin. Tidak lama kemudian dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Kalau adiknya, Mikuo bisa berduet dengan Rin, berarti Miku juga harus berduet dengan Len. Ya, harus.

"Len!" panggil Miku. Len menoleh dan mendapati gadis _twintails_ itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Len. Miku sedikit menyembunyikan rona merah di ke dua pipinya.

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita, um—duet?" ajak Miku harap-harap cemas. Len hanya diam menanggapi. Jujur saja, Miku kecewa dengan kelakuan Len yang begitu dingin padanya. Tidak bisakah Len sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya padanya? Ya, itulah yang Miku pikirkan saat ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Eh?" Miku tersentak. Len menolak ajakannya mentah-mentah. Bagaimana bisa Len tidak berperasaan begitu? "T-Tapi… hanya satu lagu! Lagu Magne—" belum selesai Miku berharap, Len sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Menuju pada sosok Akaito dan bercanda ria dengannya. Miku hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung itu. Harapannya musnah. Ajakan duetnya telah ditolak oleh Len, apalagi perasaannya. Bisa-bisa Len hanya meludahi Miku jikalau Miku mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

.

.

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

Rin menyudahi bagiannya. Sungguh sebuah duet yang berat untuk Rin. Rin cukup sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan Mikuo, berbeda dengan Len yang memang sudah sering dan selalu melantunkan lagu ini bersama Rin. Mungkin bagi Rin kalau dia harus latihan selama seminggu dulu untuk menjalani duet bersama Mikuo ini.

' _Kami-sama… bantu aku…_' runtuk Rin dalam hati sembari membiarkan duet yang tidak biasanya itu berakhir dengan alaminya. Duet penutup dalam _performance_ dari Vocaloid dan Utauloid.

* * *

.

.

Rin's Room

"Huaaaa! Hidupku dihancurkan dalam satu duet maut!" Rin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Konser yang mereka adakan telah selesai dua jam yang lalu, dan sekarang ini Rin baru saja sampai di apartemen bersama teman-temannya. "Ng.. Ng… Aku menolak untuk berduet lagi! Mending aku menyanyi solo." gumam Rin sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipiya. Rin kurang kerjaan saat ini. Dan karena merasa bosan, Rin memutuskan untuk membuka situs jejaring sosialnya (Baca: Facebook) melalui laptop. Rin begitu terlonjak kaget saat membuka _fanpage_ khusus dirinya. Fanpage yang memiliki penggemar hampir jutaan lebih. "A-Apa? I-ini… tidak mungkin." Rin membisu, kehilangan kata-kata saat membuka fanpage miliknya.

* * *

.

.

Len's Room

"Menyebalkan!" Len merebahkan tubuh kecilnya ke tempat tidur miliknya yang didesain dengan warna kuning pisang. Sedaritadi Len tidak berhenti untuk menggerutu dan terus saja menyebut nama Mikuo yang sangat menyebalkan di matanya. "Argh! Dia itu kenapa sih? Beraninya mengambil posisiku sebagai orang yang selalu duet dengan Rin!" gerutu Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut blondnya. Tidak lama Len menggerutu tidak jelas, _handphone_ –nya berbunyi dengan lagu _It's Road Roller _(Baca: My Road Roller) yang mengiringinya. "Dari Luka –_nee_? Tumben?" Len mengernyitkan alis saat melihat _e-mail_ yang ternyata dari Luka. Len pun membuka _e-mail_ itu dan segera membacanya.

**From: Megurine_LukaTunaLovers**

**To: Len_BananaKagamine**

**Subject: Important!**

**Len! Cepat kau buka fanpage di situs jejaring sosial yang khusus untuk Rin dan Mikuo! Ini penting! HARUS kau buka sekarang! Kalau tidak, pisang akan hilang dari daftar menu makanan kita!**

Len sedikit heran saat menerima _e-mail_ yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Len. Len bahkan berpikiran kalau Luka mau membalas dendam dengan _e-mail_ itu. Len sebenarnya tidak takut kalau diancam akan menghapus nama pisang dalam menu pencuci mulut. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Len adalah nama 'Rin dan Mikuo' yang terdapat di _e-mail_ dari Luka.

Tanpa perlu mendengarkan rintihan tubuhnya yang terus saja meraung karena lelah, Len mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia segera menuju mejanya yang terletak di sudut kamarnya, membuka laptop berwarna hitam miliknya – dengan stiker pisang dan nanas sebagai hiasannya – dan segera menyambungkan laptop miliknya ke internet. Dengan gerakan jari-jari tangan yang sangat lincah, Len menekan beberapa tuts _keyboard_, membuka beberapa situs yang Luka maksud, dan segera mencari hal yang dimaksud oleh Luka. Tanpa sedikit pun Len tahu hal apa yang membuat Luka mengirimkannya _e-mail_ yang seakan-akan sangat penting itu.

Baru beberapa menit Len membuka beberapa fanpage yang berhubungan dengan Kakaknya itu, Len langsung terlonjak kaget. Iris _sapphire_ milik Len melebar, terbelalak akan apa yang tertulis di fanpage itu. Sebuah kebohongan dari beberapa orang yang suka menyebar gosip. Itulah yang Len simpulkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Len berdecak lidah. Menahan tawanya yang berisi hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Untuk apa aku percaya hal itu? Membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sa—" jemari tangan Len berhenti menari-nari di tuts _keyboard_ laptopnya. Mulutnya menganga dan tangannya mulai terkepal yang diikuti juga dengan matanya yang menyipit jijik. Satu hentakan kaki darinya dapat menggambarkan emosi darinya saat ini; marah dan kesal.

* * *

.

.

Luka's Room

Luka memegang _handphone_ –nya dengan rasa cemas. Baru-barusan ini dia telah shock akan apa yang dia lihat di situs jejaring sosial itu. Bukannya ingin ikut campur, hanya saja Luka merasa cemas akan hubungan dua Kagamine (Baca: Rin dan Len) yang semakin lama semakin merenggang itu.

Setelah sekian lama memadangi _handphone_ –nya sendiri, Luka akhirnya mencari kontak yang berderet di antara _list contact_ yang berjejer menurun. Gerakannya berhenti saat tertera nama Shion Kaito di layar _handphone_ merah muda miliknya itu.

Dengan cepat Luka menekan tombol hijau yang terletak di sisi kanan _handphone_ –nya. Baru beberapa menit, sambungan yang dimulai oleh Luka tersambung pada Kaito.

"Halo… ada apa…? Aku mengantuk, nih. Capek…" gumam Kaito. Luka mendecak lidah, kesal.

"Datang ke kamarku segera Shion Kaito!" perintah Luka dengan penekanan pada nama Kaito.

"Apa? Jangan menggangguku! Aku lelah… kau tidak tahu gosip apa yang menimpa kita? Aku tidak mau mendapatkan gosip seperti itu lagi! 100% kebohongan! Aku tidak mau!" jelas Kaito panjang lebar. Luka menghela nafas.

"A-apa? Jangan menyalahkanku karena gosip itu! Salahkan si bocah pisang (Baca: Len) itu!" balas Luka tidak mau kalah.

"Kau dan Len yang salah!" Kaito lagi-lagi membalas dengan tampang OOC, meskipun Luka tidak melihatnya. Luka diam, namun bukan berarti kalau dia kalah. Malahan, dia menyeringai, membuat Kaito bergidik ketakutan karena merasakan seringai itu dari seberang.

"Hm…" Luka memanggut-manggut, diiringi dengan senyumannya. "Sepertinya besok aku harus memusnahkan hal-hal yang berbau **es krim** di dalam apartemen ini, ya? Mulai dari menu pencuci mulut, tumpukan es krim yang memenuhi kulkas, dan mungkin—Shion Kaito yang merupakan maniak es krim juga harus kumusnahkan ya?" ucap Luka dengan aura _dark_ yang menyelubunginya. Kaito menelan ludah, penuh ketakutan. Dia dapat merasakan aura _dark_ dari Luka yang sampai ke kamarnya.

"HUAAAA! Jangan musnahkan es krimku!" pinta Kaito dengan suara yang dibuat seimut-imut mungkin. Namun naasnya, Luka sama sekali tidak tersentuh. "Oke… oke… aku akan datang setelah mengganti pakaianku. Tunggu aku." Lanjut Kaito dengan nada menyerah. Dengan tidak sopannya, Luka memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

* * *

.

.

"Kau lama," ucap Luka saat Kaito telah memasuki kamarnya. "Kau itu kelamaan mengganti pakaian." gerutu Luka yang duduk dengan santai di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, waktu ganti baju yang normal adalah 15 menit keatas!" celoteh Kaito. "Oh ya, untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kaito _to the point_. Luka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Luka mengambil laptop merah mudanya dan segera menyambungkannya pada internet. Jemari lentik milik Luka menelusuri setiap sisi _keyboard_ dan membuka berbagai situs internet.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, Luka menoleh pada Kaito yang memasang wajah bengong di belakangnya. "Lihat ini!" perintah Luka. Kaito mendekatkan dirinya, melihat dengan teliti apa yang Luka buka pada laptopnya. Seketika mulut Kaito menganga.

"APA? SECEPAT ITU?" Kaito tersentak. Luka hanya mengangguk, membiarkan irisnya memantulkan apa yang dia lihat dari layar monitor.

"Terlalu cepat," balas Luka. "Aku sedikit kasihan dengan Rin." Lanjut Luka. Kaito mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kasihan? Kasihan apa?" tanya Kaito polos. Luka menepuk dahinya. Luka sangat kesal kalau harus berurusan dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Kaito memang terlalu polos.

"_Baka_!" ejek Luka sembari menyiku Kaito.

"Ouch!" erang Kaito sembari melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Luka yang asyik menari-narikan jemarinya di laptop miliknya. "M- memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh." gumam Kaito yang juga mulai terlihat serius dengan monitor. Luka berdehem.

"Nanti saja kau kujelaskan. Sekarang ini lebih baik kita bersihkan gosip itu sebelum—tch," Luka mendecak lidah, "Terlambat. Sudah meluas hingga ke fanpage bocah pisang itu." lanjut Luka.

"Lalu?" tanya Kaito yang masih belum mengerti juga.

Luka menoleh, menatap pemuda biru itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Bodoh. Berarti gosip tentang Rin dan Mikuo itu tidak bisa kita hentikan lagi!" jelas Luka yang kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

* * *

.

.

**Len's POV**

Aku mendecak lidah. Manatap layar laptopku dengan tatapan kesal. Mata biru _sapphire_ –ku menyipit, namun kadang-kadang melebar saat melihat berbagai post di fanpage itu yang menyatakan kalau Rin itu –pacaran dengan Mikuo. Rin itu cocok dengan Mikuo. Dan Rin itu terlihat cocok berduet dengan Mikuo ketibang—aku?

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Benar-benar pihak yang ingin cari mati! Tch, aku memang memaklumi gosip itu, karena sewaktu Rin dan si Mikuo itu menyanyikan lagu Magnet, mereka diiringi dengan gerakan yang lemah gemulai. Kadang menyematkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain. Kadang melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Dan kadang pula—argh, sudah! Aku malas membahasnya. Aku mau tidur saja.

"Huh," aku mendesah. Dengan cepat aku memutuskan sambungan dari internet itu dan menutup laptop milikku hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Aku lelah, dan aku ingin tidur dengan segera.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku. Mataku sulit terpejam. Pikiranku entah kenapa terus saja melayang-layang tidak jelas. Tanpa tujuan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Terlalu sulit. Kenapa mataku tidak bisa tertutup?" gumamku bertanya-tanya. Aku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku seperti orang yang selalu saja menghindari hal yang bahkan tidak kuketahui. Banyak hal yang kuhindari, termasuk Kakakku sendiri, Rin.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan apa aku menghindarinya? Aku… terlihat pengecut bukan?

"Kenapa sifatku semakin aneh saja?" aku menopang dagu. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dengan perasaan gusar. Aku penasaran, kepikiran dan juga sangaaaaat stress karena pendapat pihak-pihak yang mencari untung itu.

Mataku pun sulit untuk kupejamkan. Karena merasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar Kaito saja.

* * *

.

.

**Rin's POV**

Aku menutup laptop milikku. Perasaan khawatir mulai menggerogotiku dari luar mau pun dalam. Aku sedikit kaget karena pendapat beberapa orang tentang duetku bersama Mikuo yang berkesan cocok di mata mereka. Padahal aku menyanyi dengan setengah hati waktu itu.

Karena aku merasa galau sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar Luka. Mungkin dengan sedikit bercerita dengan Luka hatiku akan merasa lebih baikan lagi.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama berwarna orange dengan motif jeruk yang sungguh manis di mataku. Aku sangat menyukai piyama bermotif ini. Menurutku piyama ini sangat kontras dengan _image_ –ku yang merupakan pencinta jeruk sedunia.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyamaku, aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan hendak menuju kamar Luka yang terletak di lantai atas. Namun sepertinya nasibku kurang baik saat ini. Malahan nasibku sangat sial. Kenapa aku harus berpapasan dengan adikku sendiri? Len.

"Huh," aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju langit-langit. Menatap lampu-lampu yang terpasang di atas. Pemandangan yang membosankan. Tapi menurutku, lebih membosankan kalau kau melihat sosok adikmu yang ternyata kau sukai itu 'kan? Ralat, aku tidak suka dengannya. Meski pun Luka bilang kalau itu perasaan suka, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu secara keseluruhan.

Akhirnya momen-momen menyebalkan pun berakhir. Len sudah berjalan melewatiku, begitupula denganku. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Len memanggilku. "R- Rin?" ucapnya yang terdengar kaku. Mau tidak mau aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik padanya. Tatapanku seperti biasa. Seperti tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini kuberikan pada Len, yaitu tatapan tidak begitu jelas. Entah bagaimana bentuk tatapanku itu. Aneh 'kan?

"Apa perlumu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang dingin.

"Soal yang di beberapa situs itu—"

"Sudahlah," potongku sebelum Len membahas tentang berbagai pernyataan tidak benar di dunia maya itu. Len tersentak, dan dia terpaksa menghentikan bibirnya untuk melanjutkan ucapan. "Untuk apa kau membahasnya? Apa pedulimu padaku?" tanyaku. Kulihat, Len yang lagi-lagi tersentak saat mendengarkan pertanyaanku itu. Pertanyaanku itu tidak bohong. Aku bertanya dengan serius.

"R- Rin—"

"Selamat malam," potongku dengan cepat. Len hanya membisu sepertinya. Dan aku? Jangan tanya keadaanku; kacau balau. Stress setengah mati. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berucap kasar seperti itu pada saudaraku sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kami juga bukan saudara kandung kan? "Bermimpi indahlah tanpa sosok Kakak angkatmu." ujarku yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu kamar Luka. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini.

* * *

.

.

**Len's POV**

"Bermimpi indahlah tanpa sosok Kakak angkatmu." ujar Rin yang kemudian melanjutkan derap langkahnya yang sempat berhenti. Aku hanya diam membisu, tenggelam di dalam kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana kami – aku dan Rin – masih dekat bagaikan sebuah lem.

* * *

.

.

**Flashback**

"Len, mulai saat ini dia adalah Kakakmu. Namanya adalah Rin. Kagamine Rin. Sayangi dia ya?" Ayah membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memandang gadis kecil yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Rupanya begitu mirip denganku. Rambut _honey blonde_, mata biru _sapphire_, semuanya begitu mirip denganku. Aku merasa seperti melihat sebuah cermin dengan bingkai mimpi yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. "Nah, kalian mulai hari ini bersaudara. Jangan memikirkan status. Anggap saja kalau kalian ini saudara kembar." jelas Ayah yang memelukku dan juga gadis yang kuyakini bernama Rin itu.

Aku senang berada di dalam pelukan Ayah. Sangat senang. Dan kulihat juga gadis itu bersemu merah di dalam dekapan Ayah. Kuharap kami akan menjadi saudara yang baik.

"Oh ya, Ayah pergi dulu, ya? Bulan depan, saat kalian ulang tahun, Ayah akan pulang. Kalian akrab ya!" Ayah menggandeng kopernya, hendak meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama lagi. Meninggalkanku lagi yang selalu berkutat dengan para pelayan. Karena alasan itulah – kesepian – aku menghentikan Ayah dengan cara menarik bajunya.

"Jangan pergi Ayah…" ucapku menahan Ayah yang selalu saja meninggalkanku dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sedikit. Aku tidak ingin Ayah pergi jauh, karena aku tidak mau Ayah akan bernasib sama dengan Ibu. "Aku ingin Ayah di sini… bersamaku…" jelasku dengan titik-titik air mata yang terlihat di sudut mataku.

Kulihat Ayah tersenyum lembut. "Ayah akan pulang Len. Kau tenang saja. Bukannya kau sudah punya Rin? Cerminmu?" jelas Ayah dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk pada gadis kecil di belakangku itu.

"C- Cermin?" tanyaku. Aku susah mencerna penjelasan Ayah saat ini.

"Ya. Ka-ga-mi," Ayah mengeja margaku, "Ka-ga-mi yang artinya cermin. Kau tahu 'kan? Sisi yang berlawanan darimu. Sisi yang akan selalu ada bersamamu. Sama halnya dengan kiri dan kanan yang selalu berdampingan." jelas Ayah. Sekilas aku menoleh pada gadis dengan pita putih di kepalanya itu. Senyuman pun tersungging di wajahku. Aku mengerti apa maksud Ayah. Maksud Ayah adalah aku dan dia akan selalu bersama 'kan?

"Ya! Aku mengerti! Ayah cepat pulang ya!" seruku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ayah mengacungkan jempolnya sembari berucap 'ROGER!'. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Ayah menghilang. Tinggallah aku bersama anak itu di dalam kamar.

"H- Hai!" aku menoleh saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Kudapati gadis berambut blond itu tersenyum lebar padaku. "Namaku Rin! Salam kenal! Aku dipungut oleh Ayahmu karena aku dibuang oleh keluargaku! Kau adikku 'kan?" urainya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku pun tersenyum membalasnya. Sepertinya aku bisa akrab dengannya.

"Aku Len! Kita bersaudara 'kan, Kakak?" aku mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat gadis itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, anak itu menjabat tanganku.

"Ya. Len adikku!" serunya sembari memelukku dengan sangat erat. Saat itu aku hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat semangatnya. Aku… sangat senang dengan keberadaannya.

**End Flashback**

* * *

.

.

Benar kata orang. Hal-hal manis memang lebih banyak di masa lalu ketibang sekarang. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meralat ucapan banyak orang yang seperti itu. Buktinya, hal itu juga terjadi padaku, dan aku juga lebih memilih masa lalu ketibang saat ini.

RRRR! Belum lama aku memutar memori lama, _handphone_ –ku berdering. Aku pun mengambil _handphone_ –ku yang memang berada di dalam sakuku. Namun saat membaca nama yang tertera di _dialing_ –nya, hasratku untuk menerima telepon itu menjadi buyar.

"Haku," helaan nafasku terdengar mendingin. Telepon itu dari kekasihku, Yowane Haku, orang yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai. Sebenarnya aku hanya menjadikannya kekasihku karena tidak mau terjerat gosip, lebih tepatnya gadis itu cuma kupermainkan? Mungkin.

Aku menekan tombol merah yang terletak di sisi kiri _handphone_ –ku. Aku malas berkontak sosial dengannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang kusukai seutuhnya. Dan dengan terpaksa, aku mengirimkannya _e-mail_.

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: Yowane_Haku**

**Subject: Sorry Haku –**_**san**_

**Maaf, aku minta putus saat ini. Sepertinya aku mulai tidak menyukaimu.**

**By Len_**

Aku menekan tombol _send_ untuk mengirimkan _e-mail_ itu. Tidak lama kemudian, _handphone_ –ku kembali berdering. Haku menelponku. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menerimanya.

"Len! Apa maksudmu dengan meminta putus? Kenapa kau tega seperti itu—"

"Maaf," potongku pada Haku yang terisak dari seberang. "Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi." jelasku dengan tampang yang biasa saja. Toh aku memang tidak menyukainya.

"A- Apa? L- Len… k- kenapa kau tega sekali padaku…" Haku terisak dari seberang. "Aku mencintai—"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." lagi-lagi aku memotong ucapan Haku dengan dingin. Dapat aku rasakan suara Haku yang mulai serak. "Maafkan aku—"

PIP! Kuputuskan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak. Mungkin Haku akan marah, tapi ini memang jalan terbaik. Daripada aku terus menjadikannya tokoh di dalam drama penuh kesandiwaraan dariku.

Diirngi dengusan dariku, aku menyimpan _handphone_ –ku kembali ke dalam saku. Tidak lupa sebelumnya aku me_nonaktif_ -kannya. Karena aku tahu kalau Haku pasti akan menelpon lagi.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, menuju kamar Kaito yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamarku. Saat aku telah sampai di depan kamar Kaito, aku mulai mengetuk pintu Kaito beberapa kali. Ya, beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Jangan-jangan Kaito ke kamarnya Akaito? Mungkin saja, dan saat ini aku tidak boleh mengganggunya kalau dia memang berada di kamar Akaito. Toh mereka saudara, dan aku yang hanya rekan Kaito tidak boleh egois dan menghancurkan momen-momen antara Kaito dan Akaito.

"L- Len?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati sosok Hatsune Mikuo yang berdiri di belakangku. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian konsernya; sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau gelap dan celanan jeans berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi berwarna hijau andalannya. Aku yang melihat Mikuo hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Ada apa denganku? Bukannya yang seharusnya kau cari itu adalah Kakakku?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa aku memancing Mikuo dengan ucapanku ini. Mikuo menengadahkan wajah.

"Aha, iya. Tadi aku hendak ke kamarnya Rin, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada. Kupikir dia ke kamarmu."

JGEEEER!

Ini orang hobi banget bertingkah polos _plus_ buat orang jadi eneg dengannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Rin bisa saja duet dengannya. Hatsune bersaudara memang salalu saja membuatku eneg dan tidak betah dengan mereka.

"O- oh…" aku ber'oh'ria. "Sepertinya dia ke kamar Miku." Ucapku apa adanya. Mikuo menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Eh? Apa—"

"Apa kau tidak membohongiku, Len?" Mikuo menyipitkan matanya, menelitiku dengan tatapannya yang cukup menusuk.

"Apa?" intonasi dariku mulai naik beberapa frekuensi. Mikuo tersentak, seperti mengingat satu hal yang cukup penting untuknya. Tidak lama Mikuo tersentak, Mikuo beranjak meninggalkanku dengan emosi yang berbeda.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku permisi ya, Len!" Mikuo melambaikan tangannya. Dia berseru dan kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku hanya memandang punggung itu dengan tatapan masam, kesal dan sangat eneg. Argh, menyebalkan anak itu. Dia seakan-akan punya kepribadian ganda. Kenapa tadinya dia begitu serius padaku – bahkan menatapku dengan delikannya – dan sekarang, dia malah tersenyum. Tch, membingungkan.

Aku hanya diam membisu. Kurang kerjaan lebih tepatnya. Aku pun memutuskan kembali ke dalam kamarku, menikmati angin malam yang memasuki kamarku setiap aku membuka jendelaku. Setelah aku memasuki kamarku, aku merebahkan tubuhku kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Hh..." aku mendesah pelan. Kedua tanganku menyilang di belakang kepalaku. Menopang beban kepalaku yang menindih bantal. Tidak lama waktu berselang, aku mulai mampu memejamkan kedua mataku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter lima update! X3 *Nyalain kembang api* Yey, fic ini aku kerjakan dalam waktu dua hari, lama juga ya O.O Maklumlah saya tidak punya ide khusus! X3 *Dihajar reader* Hehehe, semoga saja minna menerimanya (_ _") *kluk*

Oh ya, dan di chapter depan mungkin akan penuh dengan **Flashback** XDD Soalnya saya lagi pingin buat flashback untuk dua Kagamine itu Dx –smirk-

**OOC**kah? Yey, kelebihan saya memang membuat karakter jadi **OOC **X3 *Reader: Kelebihan kok gitu ==v* Minna, meski pun di chapter depan kebanyakan **flashback**, ikutin saja ya? X3 Saya kasih hadiah nanti *Bohong banget*

Dan maaf kalau yang reviews di chapter sebelumnya saya tidak balas. Lagi badmood untuk mengetik+buka ffn nih TT Saya juga baru sadar kalau setiap chapter tidak pernah saya kasih judul ya? O.O Oke, mulai chapter ini, saya kasih judul deh! X3 Hehehe

* * *

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

**Created: 21 April 2011 – 23 April 2011**

**Publish: 23 April 2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**Disclaimer: What makes YAMAHA Vocaloid or Utauloid and some companies are concerned**

Len: If the Author who created, Vocaloid or Utauloid software can't be famous because of stupidity Author. ==" *Slap!*

**Warning inside: OOC – AU—**_**LenRin**_** slight **_**LenMiku**_** slight **_**RinMikuo—**_**Not Twincest/Incest because one of the two Kagamine it was the adopted son.**

**Chapter 6—Old Promise of My New Sister.—**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

"Kita—akan selalu selalu bersama 'kan?"

"Ya! Tentu saja, Len! Sebab, kita 'kan saudara!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Len terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya malas memulai harinya. Len hanya telentang di tempat tidurnya saat ini. _Mood_ –nya juga begitu tidak baik hari ini, membuatnya semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu sih…" bisik Len dengan tatapan yang masih sayu. "Membuatku mengingat masa lalu saja." lanjut Lan yang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Len menahan segala rintihan tubuhnya yang masih ingin untuk telentang di tempat tidur. Dengan segera, Len menyambar handuknya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

"_O-HA-YO!_" Kaito berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dimana saat ini ruang makan yang biasanya sepi terlihat cukup ramai dengan keberadaan Rin, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Mikuo, Teto, Ted, dll. Namun Kaito hanya melongo saat melihat segelas jus pisang yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ke manakah si maniak pisang itu? *dibantai*

"Ada apa denganmu? Cepat makan BaKaito." Luka menyeringai penuh misteri. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Oke! Oke!" Kaito menyambar kursi yang di hadapannya tersuguh berbagai macam es krim. Dengan sangat bahagia, Kaito melahap es krimya. "Oh ya, mana Len?" tanya Kaito. Beberapa orang (Rin, Miku, Luka dan Mikuo) yang mendengar nama Len langsung menghentikan acara makan pagi mereka. Terutama Rin.

"Sepertinya dia ganti baju. Tadi, sejam yang lalu aku lihat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi." Jelas Teto sambil mengunyah roti berukuran jumbo di hadapannya.

"He? Dia terlambat bangun?" Kaito mengernyitkan dahi. Namun acara makan es krimnya masih berlanjut tanpa halangan.

"Entahlah," Luka menghela nafas, "Sepertinya dia ada masalah." Ujar Luka sambil mengarahkan tatapanya pada Rin dan Miku yang diselingi oleh kediaman. Sontak ke dua sahabat itu menunduk.

"K- Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Len." Miku hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun dia dicegah oleh Luka.

"Tidak usah, Miku-_chan_. Biar Rin yang memanggilnya," Luka mengarahkan senyumannya pada Rin. Dan Rin terlonjak kaget. "Mereka 'kan saudara." Luka tersenyum manis, dan Miku hanya bergumam 'oh' yang diiringi kekecewaan.

"A- Aku?" Rin terkesiap, "T- Tapi—eeto… Um… aku sakit perut, jadi mau ke toilet du—"

"Di dekat kamar kalian ada toilet 'kan?" potong Luka. Peluh menitik dari pelipis Rin. "Kau 'kan bisa ke toilet dan sekalian juga kau memanggil Len." lanjut Luka. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya si BaKaito itu sudah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Um… B- Baiklah." Rin menyunggingkan senyuman palsu saat hampir seluruh orang yang berada di meja makan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Dengan sangat – amat – terpaksa, Rin menaiki anak tangga dan hilang ditelan oleh jarak.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali." Ted menatap tangga yang tadinya dilalui oleh Rin dengan rasa curiga. Teto yang berada di samping Ted sedikit kaget, lalu ia kamudian mengangguk, membenarkan Ted.

* * *

.

.

"Huuh!" Rin mendengus kesal. Dia mengintip ruang makan dari balik tembok. "Kenapa harus aku? Luka-_nee_ ingin mengerjaiku?" gerutu Rin. Rin menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan tembok. Helaan nafas tidak ikhlas terdengar darinya. "Aku malas ketemu dengan Len, tapi—" Rin menekuk lutut. "Kalau aku tidak memanggilnya, mereka akan curiga." Ucap Rin sedikit berpikir.

Selama beberapa menit Rin menekuk lututnya di situ. Tidak ada sedikit pun reaksi darinya. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Rin! Di mana Len-_kun_?" suara Teto terdengar dari ruang makan yang terletak di bawah. Reflek Rin berteriak membalas.

"I- Iya!" Rin dengan cepat berlari hingga berhenti tepat di depan kamar Len. Rin menggembungkan pipinya, lalu dengan sedikit berhati-hati Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len. "L- Len? S- Semua orang memanggilmu untuk sarapan." Ucap Rin. Namun tidak ada suara. Rin yang tidak digubris sedikit pun mendengus kesal. "Tch, menyebalkan!" gerutu Rin. Dengan sangat kesal, Rin membuka pintu tidak bersalah itu dengan kasar. Rin awalnya hendak untuk mendobraknya, namun karena pintu itu tidak terkunci – malah tidak tertutup dengan rapat – Rin terjatuh dan mencium lantai dengan sangat mesra. *dihajar*

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Tiga sudut siku terlihat di keninganya saat ini. Rin sangat marah sepertinya.

"Oi Len! Setidaknya kau menjawab kalau dipang—Eh?" Rin terkesiap. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Suara dengan frekuensi tinggi yang hampir dikeluarkannya tercekang di tenggorokannya begitu melihat adiknya itu tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. "L- Len?" Rin dengan sedikit hati-hati mendekati tempat tidur Len, hendak melihat wajah _innocent_ itu lebih dekat.

**Deg,** spontan, wajah manis Rin memerah begitu melihat adiknya yang –err begitu _innocent_ saat terlelap itu. Entah kenapa, darah di dalam tubuhnya langsung mengalir lebih cepat, membuatnya merasa sesak.

"E-ee…" Rin kehabisan kata-kata. "O- Oke, kalau kau masih mau tidur, t- terserah k- kau." Ucap Rin gelagapan. Rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipinya. Namun dengan cepat, Rin menepuk kedua pipinya itu. "Aw! Kenapa di sini terasa panas ya?" gumam Rin. Namun dengan cepat, kegagapannya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. "Yah… selamat tidur." Desisnya sambil melepaskan handuk berwarna kuning yang menutupi sebagian wajah Len.

"—Rin—"

"—Eh? M- Mikuo?" Rin terkesiap. Telapak tangannya yang tadinya hendak men –ekhm, menelusuri rambut blond milik saudaranya itu reflek bersembunyi di balik punggung kecil Rin.

"Semuanya mencarimu." Ujar Mikuo. "Len masih tidur?" Mikuo berjalan menghampiri Rin yang di belakangnya terdapat Len yang terlelap. "Wow… Lucu juga kalau Len tertidur." Komentar Mikuo sambil mengamati wajah Len. Rin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Oh ya, kita keluar yuk! Daripada mengganggunya tidur." ajak Rin. Mikuo menyetujuinya saja. Segera kedua manusia itu meninggalkan kamar Len. Tidak lupa kalau sebelumnya Rin menutup pintu berwarna kuning itu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, Rin." Len duduk di taman rumahnya. Di hadapan Len, seorang gadis berpita putih juga duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan. "A- Ayah bilang kita ini akan jadi saudara. Aku sudah menganggapmu Kakakku." Ucap Len malu-malu. Gadis bernama Rin di hadapannya melongo.

"Lalu?" Rin menautkan alisnya.

"Um…" Len berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Lupakan saja." ucap Len yang sepertinya hendak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rin. Rin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan kelakukan Len.

_Aku takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan_

"Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu Len?" tanya Rin. Len hanya mengangguk. "Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Jelas Rin. Len kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Sekali lagi, aku takut untuk mengetahuinya_

_Mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya_

"M- Maaf! Nanti sa—" belum selesai Len mengelak, sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya itu sudah merengkuh Len. Memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sayang Len. Sangat sayang. Meski kami bukanlah saudara kandung, aku akan tetap menyayangi Len. Akan melindungi Len semampuku." Bisik Rin. Wajah Len kecil saat itu memerah. Dia termangu saat mendengar ucapan dari Kakak barunya itu. "Karena itu, apa pun yang Len ingin katakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya." Lanjutnya. Len semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan sang Kakak itu.

Angin bertiup, membuat rambut blond milik mereka sedikit menari-nari karena angin. Tentu saja Rin menyuruh Len masuk ke dalam rumah saat itu.

* * *

A Few Years Later…

"Len! Ayo pulang!" Rin mengulurkan tangannya pada Len. Len tentu saja menerima uluran tangan dari Kakaknya itu dengan senyuman.

Saat ini Len dan Rin sudah kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar. Mereka sekelas, dan juga sebangku. Tentu saja banyak yang berpendapat bahwa Rin dan Len itu adalah saudara kembar. Lalu, reaksi mereka berdua saat mendengarkan anggapan seperti itu adalah anggukan cepat yang diiringi dengan seruan : "Kami memang saudara kembar yang sangaaat dekat!" saat mereka berseru seperti itu, tangan mereka saling mengamit satu sama lain.

"Hm… Len, bagaimana kalau di jalan nanti kita singgah beli jus pisang? Kemarin saat belanja aku lihat stand yang menjual jus pisang, lho! Sepertinya enak!" ajak Rin. Mata Len langsung berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat Len mengangguk dan menyetujuinya.

"Aku mau!" seru Len semangat. Mereka pun berjalan hingga beberapa meter dan berhenti begitu melihat sebuah stand yang menjual jus pisang dan juga jeruk. Dengan riangnya mereka membeli jus pisang dan jus jeruk yang terkenal dari stand itu. Pemilik stand itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat keakraban Rin dan Len saat itu.

"Enak 'kan, Len?" Rin berbalik dan bertanya pada Len yang mengekor padanya. Len mengangguk, namun wajahnya tertunduk. "L- Len? K- Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin khawatir. Kekhawatiran Rin semakin mendekati puncak begitu melihat linangan air mata menuruni pipi Adiknya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Len mengusap air matanya. Berusaha agar tidak membuat Rin khawatir. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Rin terlanjur cemas. "R- Rin…?"

"Ya? K- Kau kenapa Len? Ada masalah? Atau jusnya tidak enak?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Rin yang saat itu sangat khawatir. Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jusnya enak… tapi…" Len terisak, "Aku takut…" ucap Len. Rin menautkan alisnya.

"_Nani_? Kau takut apa? Apa ada orang yang menggencetmu?" Rin meraih sapu tangannya, lalu menghapus air mata Adiknya itu. Len yang mendengar pertanyaan Rin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut kalau Rin—" Len tersentak, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Rin semakin keheranan. "—Bu- Bukan apa-apa! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Len semangat. Sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

**Len's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kurasakan keningku yang terus saja terasa sakit. Aku berusaha untuk bangun, dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Rin dan Mikuo di depan kamarku. Apa yang mereka lakukan di depan kamarku? Kalau mau pacaran, jangan di depan kamar orang lain tahu.

Sekali lagi, aku memimpikan hal itu. Kenapa mimpi itu muncul? Kenapa mimpi itu selalu saja membuat kepalaku sakit? Aku stress memikirkannya. Aku merasa kalau mimpi itu seakan-akan mengejek hubunganku dengan Rin yang merenggang akhir-akhir ini.

"Ukh!" aku mengepalkan tanganku. Perasaan kesal menghampirku begitu suara yang terdengar dari depan kamarku begitu terasa. Mereka bercengkrama sepertinya. Saling tertawa, bercerita dan—mereka begitu akrab? Oh ayolah Len, memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?

"Oh ya, Rin, apa Len masih tertidur di kamarnya?" terdengar suara Mikuo. Dengan cepat aku mengendap-endap mendekati pintu. Mencuri dengar pembicaraan Mikuo dan Rin.

"Um… ya, sepertinya." Terdengar suara Rin yang memelas. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. ' _Mereka tahu aku tertidur? _' pikirku sambil menempelkan telinga di permukaan pintu.

"Hm… Rin?"

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Dengan sangat penasaran, aku mencoba berpikir akan topik mereka selanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau—"

**BRAAAAAK!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**BRAAAAAK!**

Pintu terbuka secara paksa, menampakkan sosok Len dengan wajah panik tingkat wahid. Langsung saja Rin dan Mikuo yang berada di depan kamar kuning itu tersentak kaget.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau Mikuo—Ekh!" Len mengerjapkan matanya. Terlihat Rin dan Mikuo yang memasang wajah heran. Harga diri Len serasa jatuh beberapa tingkat karena tingkahnya barusan. "Um… maksudku, tidak akan kubiarkan kalau kau mengambil PISANG untuk sarapan pagiku Mikuo!" seru Len mencari alasan. Rin hanya menganga melihatnya.

"Pft, memangnya siapa yang akan mengambil pisangmu, Len?" Mikuo menahan tawa. Sedangkan Rin? Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi dingin. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak Rin dalam duet Magnet lagi di acara XX. Mereka mengundangku bersama Rin untuk hadir dan berduet." Jelas Mikuo dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

"O- Oh—Ekh? T- Tunggu? Acara XX? Bukannya itu adalah acara yang menampilkan beberapa pasangan terkenal di Jepang di setiap minggunya?" Len terbelalak. Mikuo hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Entah alasan apa hingga kami dipanggil menjadi bintang tamunya." Ungkap Mikuo, "Kau mau 'kan, Rin?" ajak Mikuo. Rin sedikit tersentak.

"Um… I- Itu. Yeah, aku ikut." Rin menerimanya dengan tampang tenang-tenang saja. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki tampang tenang begitu? Padahal acara TV ini selalu melibatkan para pasangan yang terkenal atau menghebohkan di Jepang. Tentu saja mereka (Rin dan Mikuo) diundang dengan tujuan lain.

"O- Oh… Nikmatilah acara kalian." Len bersiul-siul sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Len berjalan meninggalkan Rin dan Mikuo dengan ekspresi yang dapat dibilang 100% berbohong.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rin?"

"Ada apa, Len?"

"Apa kau—serius?"

**Tap,** langkah kaki dua murid Sekolah Dasar tingkat 6 itu berhenti. Pemiliknya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Yang satu memandang dengan tatapan heran, dan yang satu memandang dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu?" Rin, salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara. "Serius apa?"

"Um…" di sampingnya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang sama, dan iris yang sama berdiri dengan tatapan ragu. "Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau itu menyayangiku sebagai Adikmu. Apa itu serius? Apa kau tulus mengucapkannya?" anak bernama Len itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan seriusnya. Rin yang merasa diperhatikan segera membuang muka.

"Tentu saja, Len! Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu?" kini Rin yang balik bertanya. Len juga membuang muka, mencari objek pandang yang lain.

"Karena saat itu… Kita masih kecil. Kau tahu 'kan, lontaran janji yang dibuat oleh anak kecil belum tentu benar." Ucap Len sambil menggandeng tas punggungnya. "Dari waktu kita pertama bertemu, aku sudah ingin mempertanyakan hal ini. Hanya saja—kau tahu 'kan, biasanya anak kecil cuma mengatakan apa yang berada di kepala mereka, bukan dari hati mereka." Len menjelaskan. Dan Rin saat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh… jadi kau takut kalau aku ingkar?" tebak Rin sambil membentuk sebuah pistol dari jemari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Len hanya menangguk dengan tatapan ragunya.

"Maaf kalau aku baru memberitahukanmu hal ini." Len menggaruk kepalanya, sedangkan Rin hanya terdiam dan berpikir dalam diamnya.

"Lalu, kalau seandainya aku ingkar, apa yang akan kau lakukan Len?"

"Eh? A- Apa?" Len terkesiap. Matanya melebar kaget.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Kalau seandainya aku ingkar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tatapan mata Rin juga mulai serius saat pertanyaan itu dia lontarkan. Len yang dituju oleh pertanyaan itu serasa didesak.

"Itu… mungkin aku akan—membencimu?" jawab Len apa adanya. Rin tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus. Kalau aku ingkar, bencilah aku Len. Aku akan mengaggap kalau itu adalah ganjaran untukku." Ucap Rin dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Len hanyut dalam diam. "Tapi, setidaknya kau harus tahu satu hal. Anak kecil itu tidak akan pernah berbohong. Apa pun yang mereka lihat, mereka rasakan, mereka pasti akan mengatakannya dengan jujur. Dan kau tahu? Saat itu aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan." Jelas Rin. Sontak wajah Len memerah.

"R- Rin?"

"Ayo Len, kita pulang. Nanti Ayah marah kalau kita pulang kelamaan."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Luka's Room

"APA! Mikuo dan Rin akan menghadiri acara XX? Dari mana kau tahu?" Luka terkesiap saat menerima kabar itu dari Kaito. Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang merupakan undangan berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut. "Lalu, dari mana kau dapat undangan i—APA? INI UNDANGAN KITA!" Luka semakin kaget saat menyadari kalau nama yang tertera dalam undangan itu adalah namanya dan sibodoh itu. Sepertinya gosip tentang mereka belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu hal itu dari sponsor. Katanya, Rin dan Mikuo juga akan hadir. Kita tolak saja." Kaito mendesah pelan. Luka terdiam. Sesuatu melintas di kepalanya.

"Kapan acara itu berlangsung, Kaito?" tanya Luka dengan suara dingin. Kaito membaca undangan itu baik-baik.

"Um… hari ini jam 08.00 pm. Memangnya ada apa?" Kaito balik bertanya. Luka tertawa kecil, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sekali lagi, Kaito mulai bergidik dengan aura tidak jelas yang terpancar dari Luka.

"Kita pergi, BaKaito—"

"APA? PERGI? Jangan cari masalah Luka. Oi, kau tidak tahu gosip yang menimpa ki—"

"—Kita buntuti mereka, BaKaito."

"EKH?

* * *

.

.

.

"Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau itu dibuang oleh keluargamu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Len sambil menatap kaki kecilnya. Rin mencoba tenang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?" Rin menoleh sedikit pada Len yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Kau dibuang karena apa?"

**Deg,**

"L- Len?" tubuh Rin menjadi kaku saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Len.

"Mana mungkin kau dibuang tanpa alasan yang jelas 'kan? Rin itu anak baik, dan Rin tidak mungkin dibenci." Ungkap Len dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"I- Itu—" bibir Rin bergetar. Sedikit takut untuk berucap. "Maaf, itu rahasia, Len."

Len hanya diam dan mematung saat mendengar ucapan Rin barusan. Dia hanya bergumam 'o' saja untuk meresponnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata di dalam hati Len menaruh rasa kecewa pada Kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Bukannya kita adalah saudara? Saudara tidak akan pernah menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain bukan? Kau—belum mempercayaiku?

.

.

.

06.34 pm.

"Ayo cepat, Rin, tinggal beberapa jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai." Mikuo memperhatikan jam digital yang terpasang di pergelangannya. Mikuo dengan sabarnya menuggu Rin yang masih berkutat dengan lemari dan juga meja riasnya.

"T- Tunggu, Mikuo! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" teriak Rin dari dalam kamarnya. Mikuo hanya membalas 'Oke' dan menunggu Rin lagi. Cukup lama Mikuo menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar Rin terbuka. "Maaf terlambat."

"Tidak apa-a—" mulut Mikuo menganga saat melihat Rin. Rin terlihat sangat manis malam ini. Rin mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Rok mini berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Sebuah celana leging berwarna hitam dengan rim berwarna emas. Sepatu berwarna hitam dengan hak yang tidak tinggi. Bahkan pita besar yang biasa dia gunakan tepat di atas kepalanya kini sedikit bertengger di sebelah kiri Rin (*). Siapa pun yang melihat Rin saat ini, pasti akan blushing di tempat. Termasuk Mikuo.

"A- Ada apa Mikuo? Pakaianku aneh?" tanya Rin polos saat dia menyadari kalau Mikuo memperhatikannya. Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak aneh, kok. Menurutku kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu." ucap Mikuo. Rin blushing mendengarnya. "Ayo cepat, kita disuruh datang cepat, nih." Ajak Mikuo. Rin mengangguk dan menurutinya saja.

Rin dan Mikuo segera menuju studio yang bertanggung jawab akan acara yang mengundang mereka sebagai bintang tamunya. Namun tidak dapat disangka kalau mereka singgah dulu di pusat kota, menghampiri beberapa _stand_ yang menjual beberapa barang. Rin akhirnya paham kalau Mikuo menyuruhnya cepat-cepat karena ingin menghampiri pusat kota dulu bersama Rin. Namun Rin hanya diam saja, mengikuti alur dari perjalanannya bersama Mikuo.

Dan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dua pasang mata membuntuti mereka.

"Woy! Jangan ribut! Nanti ketahuan!" protes seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya, Luka. Dia menahan syal panjang Kaito yang hendak kabur karena melihat _stand_ es krim yang begitu menggugah selera.

"Apa? Tapi di sana ada orang yang menujual es magnum! Aku tidak pernah coba!" rengek Kaito dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan. Entah sekampungan apa Kaito itu, yang jelas es krim magnum yang kini populer di masyarakat tidak pernah sedikit pun dia coba. Padahal author+reader saja sudah mencobanya hingga berkali-kali.

"APA? Kampungan banget! Aku saja sudah makan sebanyak xx kali!" bentak Luka dengan suara yang dipelankan. Kaito hanya pundung mendengar bentakan itu.

"Hiks… aku 'kan sibuk show…" gumam Kaito. Dan sekilas dia melihat seorang pemuda blond yang lewat di antara kerumunan orang. Meski hanya sekilas saja, tapi Kaito dapat menebak kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. "Lho—L- Len?" Kaito mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk objek yang sekilas dia lihat tadi itu. Namun naas, sosok itu hilang ditelan kerumunan orang yang membanjiri pusat kota.

"Apa? Kenapa kau panggil Len? Len 'kan ada di apartemen." Gerutu Luka yang kembali menarik paksa syal Kaito hingga pemuda _dark blue_ itu tercekik. "Sepertinya Len juga tidak tahu kalau Rin dan Mikuo akan menghadiri acara itu." Luka kembali menyisir pandangan pada dua orang yang kini berbincang-bincang itu.

"T- Taphi… i- ithuuu L-Lheen! –Argh kau mencekikku Luka!"

Luka bergumam 'oh' dan segera dia mengendorkan tarikannya. Barulah Kaito bernapas lega. Setelah itu, dua manusia _stalker_ itu kambali menelusuri tiap tapak jalan yang juga dilalui oleh Rin dan Mikuo.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rin, apa alasan mereka membuangmu?"

"—mereka membenciku, Len. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain."

.

.

.

Bibir itu bergerak kaku, berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang berkisar mengemis itu. Tapi aku tahu, kalau lagi-lagi bibir itu berucap penuh kebohongan.

—Kenapa kepercayaan begitu mahal harganya?—

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yey! Ternyata ngelantur banget dari perkiraan yang penuh dengan **flashback**! XDD

Hahaha, yang jelas ada tentang masa lalunya 'kan? Saya sengaja tidak terterakan **flashback**, karena tidak jelas siapa yang lagi memutar **flashback**-nya. Sepertinya baik Len mau pun Rin tidak ada yang memutar **flashback** mereka =='

Jadi tentang Len dan Rin kecil itu adalah um… *berpikir* tergantung kalianlah mau perkirakan apa. Yang jelas saya yang memutar **flashback** itu! Bukan Rin mau pun Len X3

(*) Oh ya, _style_ Rin waktu sama Mikuo itu saya ambil di salah satu video klipnya sama Len yang kebetulan saya nonton waktu buat fic ini. Saya lupa apa judulnya, yang jelas di video klipnya itu saya suka banget gayanya Rin! XDD Keren! Pantas saja Lenny jatuh cinta karena gayanya Rin yang cool banget di situ O/O

.

Sekali lagi, **OOC**? **GAJE**? Tidak apa-apa, saya memang gaje orangnya X3 Dan saya tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya **OOC**. _So'_ saya berani menduga kalau banyak yang bosan dengan fic ini ==" Dan banyak juga yang berharap agar fic ini tamat T_T"

Saya juga tidak tahu kapan endingnya nih. Klimaksnya aja belum. Padahal udah buat setiap chapter dengan word yang mencapai 2000 atau 3000 TAT Huuu… maafkan saya (_ _")

**Len: **Jangan curhat melulu! Reviews belum dibalas, nih!

**Author: **Oh iya. Tapi saya malas ngetik dan Online buat balas reviews … T.T

**Len: **Pemalas banget =="

**Author: **Iya nih. Gak tau saya kok bisa gini ==" Um… maaf kalau lagi-lagi reviews tidak dibalas. Authornya lagi gak mood+banyak masalah nih~ T.T

**Len:** Pantas saja ficnya jelek gini. Lagi dapat masalah ya? =3

**Author: ***Ngangguk* Maaf buat readers (_ _")

**Len: **Ya udah, tidak penting juga kalau ujung-ujungnya curhat.** Ocey! Mind to Reviews? X3**

**Created: 25 April 2011 – 26 April 2011**

**Publish: 29 April 2011 **

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**


	7. Chapter 7

**A VOCALOID ARCHIVE**

**Disclaimer: **Certainly not me who made Vocaloid. Only the talented people who make them.

**Cozt We Love Each Other **© Rin 'aichii' Kagamine a.k.a Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

Chapter 7—How Do You Feel?

**Warning(s): **Semi – OOC – AU—_**LenRin **_**slight **_**RinMikuo **_**slight **_**LenMiku**__—_Chapter Clutter?

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

Cozt We Love Each Other Chapter 7

.

.

Udara dingin di kota Tokyo kini mulai terasa. Beberapa orang mulai merasa dingin dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga orang yang masih nampak di jalan, menikmati sensasi dinginnya malam di musim panas ini.

**Tap,** langkah kaki Len terdengar menapak jalan. Setiap orang yang melewati Len pasti akan menautkan alis mereka dengan wajah penuh keheranan. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka mulai berbisik dengan berbagai pertanyaan pada pasangan maupun teman jalan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa si penyanyi terkenal itu ada di sini?" satu pertanyaan tertangkap oleh telinga Len. Len reflek berbalik dan menemukan dua orang gadis yang mempercepat langkah mereka begitu Len melihat mereka.

Hal seperti itu tidak mengurungkan niat Len untuk berjalan menyusuri kota. Len tetap berjalan, meskipun tanpa tujuan dan alasan sedikitpun.

"Len-_kun_!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Len. Len yang tersentak tentu saja menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berparas cantik di belakangnya, Kasane Teto. Gadis dengan _pigtails_ itu berdiri di belakang Len sambil memeluk sekantong barang belanjaan.

"Oh, Teto-_san_!" sapa Len yang berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Len pada gadis beriris _ruby_ itu.

"Ah…" Teto mempererat pelukan pada kantong belanjaannya yang berwarna coklat itu. "Aku dari belanja, Len-_kun_. Dan jangan panggil –_san_, Teto saja." jelas Teto yang dilanjutkan dengan pintanya. Len melotot pada kantong belanjaan Teto dan menemukan _France Bread_ yang hampir memenuhi kantong berukuran gunung itu. ' _Glek. Semua isinya France Bread? _' pikir Len takjub.

"Mau kubawakan? Sepertinya berat," tawar Len. Teto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak tawaran dari pemuda blond itu.

"Tidak usah, Len-_kun_. Ini kan isinya cuma roti saja!" seru Teto agar pemuda itu tidak khawatir. "O ya, kita mampir ke sana dulu, yuk! Aku traktir!" ajak Teto dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada sebuah café yang menyediakan berbagai makanan atau minuman hangat. Len mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

* * *

.

.

Di lain tempat. Nampak Rin dan Mikuo yang tengah berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah wilayah parkir studio. Di belakang mereka – tanpa mereka sadari – Luka dan Kaito berjalan dengan langkah yang dibuat pelan agar mereka berdua tidak sadar akan keberadaan Luka dan Kaito.

"Rin, kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Mikuo. Rin sedikit berpikir, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok! Di dalam studio nanti pasti hangat juga 'kan?" seru Rin. Mikuo hanya mampu memperlihatkan rona merah di wajahnya begitu melihat senyuman manis dari Rin. Reflek saja, Mikuo langsung – dengan malu-malu tentunya – menggandeng tangan Rin. Wajah Rin tentu saja memerah, namun dia hanya bisa diam dan sedikit berucap '_Arigatou_'.

Sedangkan di belakang mereka…

Luka terus-terusan saja mengarahkan _deathgalre_ –nya pada punggung Mikuo yang tengah menggandeng Rin. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

"Argh! Kenapa mereka main gandengan segala?" gumam Luka sambil menggigit sapu tangannya dengan perasaan kesal. Di belakangnya, Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kau ini. Sepertinya kau membenci Mikuo ya?" tanya Kaito. Luka menoleh padanya, lalu kembali lagi Luka melototi pasangan di hadapan mereka itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak benci dengan Mikuo, hanya saja aku kesal dengan sifatnya," jawab Luka dengan wajah yang memerah karena kedinginan.

' _Itu sama saja kau benci dengannya. _' pikir Kaito. Pemuda itu sedikit heran karena melihat wajah Luka yang memerah. Malu? Tidak, untuk apa Luka malu. Kedinginan? Yeah, itu yang mambuat wajah Luka memerah. Sedikit rasa kasihan saja, Kaito melepas syalnya yang berwarna biru itu, lalu melilitkannya pada leher Luka.

"Eh?" Luka mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget saat sebuah syal _dark blue_ melilit di lehernya.

"Pakai saja dulu. Nanti baru kembalikan." Ujar Kaito dengan pandangan ke sudut lain. Luka hanya mengangguk saja. Baru kali ini Luka terlihat patuh pada pemuda _dark blue_ itu.

"Um… T-Terima kasih," ucap Luka sambil mempererat syal yang kini melilit di lehernya. Sedikit rasa hangat dan juga sedikit debaran mengguncah hati gadis merah muda itu.

* * *

.

.

"Wah, terima kasih telah menyetujui undangan dari kami Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rin." Ucap seorang bapak berumuran 40 tahun sembari menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kami lihat kalian memang sempat membuat warga Jepang tergila-gila dengan kalian dalam waktu 24 jam saja. Duet Magnet kalian memang hebat!" puji bapak itu. Rin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Yah. Terima kasih juga karena telah mengundang kami," Ucap Mikuo sembari bersalaman dengan bapak 40 tahunan itu. "O ya, mana pasangan yang akan datang juga?" tanya Mikuo dengan pandangan mata yang menyisir seluruh studio.

"Sepertinya mereka menolak bekerjasama dengan kami," orang itu menghela nafas kecewa, "Karena sampai sekarang kami belum menerima ucapan partisipasi dari mereka. Jadi sepertinya hanya Anda dan Kagamine Rin yang mengisi acara kami." Jelas bapak-bapak itu.

"Memangnya siapa pasangan i—"

"Tunggu!" Rin, Mikuo dan bapak-bapak 40 tahunan itu menoleh ke asal suara yang sempat membuat mereka kaget. Nampak di ambang pintu, seorang gadis dengan _pink hair_ berdiri dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar satu sama lain. Di belakang gadis itu, nampak juga sosok pemuda dengan _dark blue hair_ yang berdiri dengan wajah masam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka dan Kaito.

"Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_!" Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, pertanda tidak percaya akan kehadiran sosok Luka. Mikuo masih terkesiap di tempat dengan mulut menganga.

"Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, kalian datang." Ucap bapak-bapak 40 tahunan itu dengan wajah yang cerah dan menampakkan kebahagiaan.

"Yeah. Kami datang. Maaf kalau kami terlambat memberikan kabar, Pak Yamabushi.(*)" Luka tersenyum mantap. Senyuman yang begitu berkilauan di mata Rin yang memang selalu menautkan Luka sebagai orang yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya.

"Yay!" Rin berjingkrak-jingkrak, "Syukurlah kalau Luka-_nee_ datang!" seru Rin sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Luka yang cukup dingin. "Aku tidak akan kaku dalam mengisi acara ini!" lanjut Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, Rin," Luka mengelus rambut blond milik Rin dengan lembut. "Dan dengan begitu, kau tidak akan bisa dimonopoli oleh seseorang." Senyuman Luka kali ini berkesan penuh misteri. Rin menautkan alisnya karena heran, sedangkan Mikuo? Ya, Mikuo sudah merasa tidak enak saat menerima senyuman manis dari Luka. Sedikit rasa menyesal karena kehadiran dua orang itu – Luka dan Kaito – kini merayap di hati Mikuo.

"Oke. Selesaikan acara berbincang ini! Kita akan berbincang dalam acara nanti! Ayo kalian semua, para penonton sudah menunggu kalian." Ujar orang yang diketahui bernama Yamabushi itu. Nama yang aneh memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

* * *

.

.

**Len's POV**

Aku menyeruput susu rasa pisang hangat yang kini berada di dalam genggamanku. Sedikit demi sedikit susu yang berada di dalam gelas itu semakin berkurang karena aku meminumnya tentu.

"Oh ya, Len-_kun_. Tadi aku lihat Rin dan Mikuo pergi meninggalkan apartemen, apa mereka ada urusan?" tanya Teto sambil menikmati juga susu hangat di hadapannya. Aku hanya mampu mendecak lidah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?" kini aku kembali bertanya akan pertanyaannya itu. Kulihat Teto hanya memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Kupikir kau tahu. Soalnya kalian selalu sama-sama, bukan?" tebak Teto yang sungguh membuatku tersinggung tingkat wahid. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Benar-benar berlagak _innocent_ dengan tebakannya yang membuatku tersinggung itu.

"Tidak juga. Dalam ikatan saudara, yang namanya rahasia tentu saja ada di kedua pihak, bukan? Pasti kau dan Ted pun pernah mengalaminya." Aku menyeruput kembali susu hangat di hadapanku. Teto menopang dagu dan berpikir sejenak dengan mata yang mengarah ke atas.

"Betul juga. Aku saja yang menyukai Ted tidak pernah bilang-bilang ke Ted."

"UKH!" Satu ucapan dari Teto membuatku tersedak. Dia bilang dia suka Ted? Saudaranya sendiri? Aou, ini _twincest_! "_T-Twincest_!" aku menghapus sisa susu yang berada di sekitar bibirku karena habis tersedak tadi. "K-Kau menyukai Ted? Saudaramu sendiri?" tanyaku panik. Ini adalah hal terganjil yang pernah kulihat. Ini cinta terlarang!

"Yuuup! Kau benar!" Teto tertawa santai sambil kembali menyeruput susu di hadapannya. "Bukannya kau juga seperti itu dengan Rin?"

"Ukh!" kambali lagi aku tersedak karena ucapan Teto. Ayolah, aku bisa jantungan kalau berbicara dengan gadis yang terlihat polos ini. "S-Suka? R-Rin? K-Kata siapa?" aku mulai gelagapan sendiri. Kembali lagi Teto menopang dagu dengan dua tangannya.

"Eh? Masa' sih kalian tidak saling suka? Padahal informasi yang kuterima dari Luka-_neechan_ sangat menyimpulkan kalau kalian saling suka." Jelas Teto. Argh, sebenarnya apa maksud dari Luka itu sih?

"Dia berbohong!" aku menggebrak meja, langsung saja Teto terkesiap dan siap-siap untuk jantungan. "Ayolah…" aku meredakan emosi sesaatku. "Jangan mempercayai Luka-_nee_, oke? Dia itu aliran sesat." Gerutuku.

"_Nani?_ Luka-_neechan_ berbohong?" Teto mengerjapkan kedua mata _ruby_ –nya. "Padahal menurutku iya, kok! Kau menyukai Rin!" serunya. Oh, apa anak ini tipe orang yang mudah dikelabui?

"Apa alasan yang membuat kau beranggapan begitu? Aku dan Rin itu saudara. Saudara!" aku menekankan ucapanku pada kata **saudara** demi meyakinkan Teto yang sepertinya sudah dicuci otak oleh Luka.

"Ada kok! Pertama, Rin terlihat selalu menghindari hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Saat sarapan tadi pagi, Rin terlihat tidak ingin saat kami menyuruhnya untuk memanggilmu. Malah, dia itu cari alasan." Jelas Teto. Aku hanya diam saja. "Kedua, kulihat kau terlihat emosi saat kau bertemu dengan Mikuo di depan kamar Kaito-_nii_. Aku tahu, karena saat itu aku kebetulan mengintip kalian berdua! Dan malam itu adalah malam di saat Mikuo dan Rin telah berduet Magnet dan digerogoti oleh gosip tidak benar!" lanjut Teto yang terlihat meyakinkan. Apa itu semua benar?

"Masa bodoh, ah!" aku membuang muka. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memadang gadis _magenta_ di hadapanku itu.

"Masih kurang alasankah, Len-_kun_?" raut wajah Teto terlihat memelas. Langsung saja aku mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"Baiklah, sedikit tambahan! Saat Mikuo dan Rin berduet Magnet, aku lihat kalau saat itu kau terlihat kesal dan marah. Sampai-sampai ajakan dari Miku-_chan_ untuk berduet kau tolak mentah-mentah!" jemari telunjuk Teto kini berada di depan mataku. Sepertinya gadis ini hendak memberikanku pelajaran khusus.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka saat mendengarkan penjelasan Teto. Yang hanya bisa kubilang saat ini hanyalah, "Kau _twincest_ dan _stalker, _Teto?" langsung saja, dengan baik hatinya gadis di hadapanku itu meninju wajah tampanku dengan sudut siku yang terlihat di keningnya. Tentu saja aku mengerang, sakit juga pukulan darinya.

"Aku bukan _stalker_, Len-_kun_!" kali ini Teto yang menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh permukaan meja yang membatasiku dengannya bergetar. "Dan lagi, aku bukan _twincest_!" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Lho? Bukannya kau menyukai Ted?" kedua alisku saling menautkan. Benar-benar gadis tidak jelas, tadi dia bilang kalau dia menyukai Ted, tapi kali ini dia bilang dia tidak _twincest_?

"Aku berbohong! Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu agar menarik perhatianmu saja! Lagipula, Ted itu sudah punya pacar!" jelas Teto dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak suka dengan Ted. Aku sukanya dengan Mikuo—Ups!" dengan cepat, telapak tangan Teto menutupi mulutnya yang sepertinya reflek bergerak. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat rebus. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa menyeringai padanya. Yeah, satu rahasia milik Kasane Teto telah kudapatkan!

**Teto's POV**

"Aku tidak suka dengan Ted. Aku sukanya dengan Mikuo—Ups!" Ups, mulutku reflek mengucapkan kata tabu itu. Oh tidak, perasaanku terungkapkan di hadapan orang yang tidak aku inginkan. Langsung saja aku menutup mulutku agar tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih dari ini terlontar. Namun percuma, Len sudah menyeringai padaku.

"Wah… kau suka dengan Mikuo, ya?" Len menopang dagu. Sebuah senyuman _shota_ –nya dia lontarkan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menahan malu. "Rahasia yang cepat sekali ketahuan ya~?" lanjutnya.

"Ukh… di-diam, Len-_kun_!" bentakku menahan malu. Len hanya ber'oh'ria. Namun kembali lagi tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Tunggu? Kau bilang aku menyukai Rin 'kan? Atau kau hanya ingin aku menghancurkan kedekatan Rin dan Mikuo agar kau dapat lebih leluasa mendekati Mikuo?" tanya Len dengan tatapan yang berkesan dingin. Aku tentu saja menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu, kok! Aku memang menyukai Mikuo, tapi kalau seandainya takdir memilih Rin aku juga tidak keberatan. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit memiliki kesempatan saat mendengar cerita dari Luka bahwa Len dan Rin itu saling suka, jadi karena itu aku mengajak Len bicara. Mungkin saja kami memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"T-Tidak…" elakku sambil menunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Len-_kun_. Hanya saja, apa Len-_kun_ tidak menyukai Rin?" aku mendongkakkan wajah, melihat iris biru _sapphire _milik Len dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Aku tahu kalau Len menyukai Rin, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak." Len membuang muka, menatap keluar jendela yang terlihat beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kami. Mungkin kami memang mencolok di mata mereka. Toh kami idola.

"Um… ya sudah, terima kasih karena telah menemaniku untuk malam ini, Len-_kun_. Biar aku saja yang bayar tagihannya." Aku mengangkat tubuhku dengan perasaan kecewa. Dengan segera aku mengangkat kantong belanjaku dan segera aku menuju pada kasir.

**Len's POV**

"Um… ya sudah, terima kasih karena telah menemaniku untuk malam ini, Len-_kun_. Biar aku saja yang bayar tagihannya." Teto mengangkat dirinya dari kursi lalu segera mengangkat kantong belanjaannya. Segera Teto meninggalkan meja dan menuju kasir.

Aku sekarang diselingi kediaman. Jujur saja, aku merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaanku pada Rin tidak jelas saat ini. Entah aku menyukainya atau aku malah membencinya.

Saat sosok Teto telah lama meninggalkan café tempat kami berbincang, aku segera merogoh sakuku dan mengambil ponsel milikku. Dengan cepat aku menekan tiap panel pada layar ponselku dan mengirimkannya _e-mail_.

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: TetoLove_France Bread**

**Subject: Gomenasai**

**Maaf tadi bicaraku kelewatan**

Setelah menekan _send_, aku kembali memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku. Namun aku kembali mengambilnya setelah lagu _It's Road Roller_ mulai terdengar sebagai pertanda _e-mail_ masuk.

**From: TetoLove_FranceBread**

**To: Len_BananaKagamine**

**Subject: re; Gomenasai**

**Tidak apa-apa. Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Rin? =3**

Aku menghela nafas saat melihat isi _e-mail_ dari Teto. Benar-benar gadis yang pantang menyerah dan juga ngotot dan memaksa! Aku pun segera membalas _e-mail_ dari Teto.

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: TetoLove_FranceBread**

**Subject: re;re; Gomenasai**

**Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya kau berlebihan sekali. Kau salah paham Kasane Teto. Rin itu saudaraku, dan kalaupun aku menyukainya, itu namanya cinta terlarang.**

Aku mengirim _e-mail_ sebagai balasan pada Teto. Semoga saja dengan terkirimnya _e-mail_ ini, Teto tidak akan membalasnya lagi. Namun itu semua cuma harapan bodoh, nyatanya, ponselku berdering lagi. Kali ini _e-mail_ dari Teto lagi. Dengan segera aku menekan _open_ pada panel ponselku.

**From: TetoLove_FranceBread**

**To: Len_BananaKagamine**

**Subject: re; Gomenasai**

**Ayolah… jangan malu-malu, Len-**_**kun**_**. Aku dapat menebaknya dari perasaan tidak ikhlasmu untuk mengirimkan **_**e-mail**_** ini :3**

**Kau pasti belum sadar akan perasaanmu itu, bukan? =D**

Ayolah… kenapa dia tidak sadar sama sekali. Bukannya aku tidak ikhlas karena isi _e-mail_ –ku sendiri, hanya saja aku tidak ikhlas untuk menghadapi orang ngotot sepertimu Kasane Teto.

"Benar-benar, deh," aku mengacak rambut blondku dengan kesal. Kembali lagi aku menekan panel-panel yang ada dan mengirimkan balasan pada Teto. Sebelumnya, aku tersenyum licik saat menekan panel-panel huruf yang ada.

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: TetoLeve_FranceBread**

**Subject: re;re; Gomenasai**

**Terserah kau. Aku lelah menghadapimu. -_-"**

**Oh ya, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Rin dan Mikuo sedang menghadiri acara XX? **

Langsung saja aku mengirimnya. Aku sedikit bersemangat kali ini dan mencoba menebak bagaimana reaksi dari Teto saat membaca _e-mail_ dariku ini. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun, lebih tepatnya, tidak ada balasan. Jangan-jangan dia malah nangis saat membaca _e-mail_ dariku.

Karena merasa bosan dan juga nganggur, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan café itu dan kembali ke apartemen.

* * *

.

.

**Rin's POV**

"Apa kau dan Hatsune Mikuo itu pacaran, Rin?" aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku saat menerima pertanyaan dari pembawa acara itu. Sedaritadi, yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya hanyalah soal dueeeeet itu melulu. Aku bosan tahu!

"Tidak kok. Itu semua hanyalah gosip," Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku dan Mikuo berduet hanya karena urusan sesama rekan kerja saja." ujarku berusaha untuk meyakinkan pembawa acara itu.

"Hanya rekan kerja saja ya? Apakah tidak lebih?" lagi-lagi pembawa acara itu bertanya padaku. Ayolah… apa satu penjelasan dariku tidak membuatmu mengerti?

"Tentu. Kami hanya akrab karena kebetulan aku dan Hatsune Miku yang merupakan Kakak Mikuo akrab," ucapku berbohong. Pembawa acara itu memanggut-manggut, kini dia beralih pada Mikuo dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula.

"Entahlah. Menurut Rin sih, seperti itu, tapi menurutku—aw…" kulihat Mikuo menghentikan suaranya dan berganti dengan ringisan kecil darinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, melihat apa yang membuat Mikuo meringis kesakitan. Ya, aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat sebuah sepatu dengan hak tebal berada di atas kaki Mikuo yang menggunakan sepatu _kets_ itu. Pemilik sepatu itu—Luka? Yeah, terlihat Luka yang terus-terusan saja tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku tahu kalau semua ini adalah unsur kesengajaan.

* * *

.

.

**Mikuo's POV**

"Entahlah. Menurut Rin sih, seperti itu, tapi menurutku—aw…" aku meringis kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang menindih kakiku. Aku sedikit menunduk dan kaget setengah mati saat melihat sebuah kaki yang dibalut sepatu berhak tebal yang menindih kakiku. Argh, sepatu dan kaki itu—Megurine Luka. Baru saja aku mau mengungkapkan ucapan seperti ini: _"Entahlah. Menurut Rin sih, seperti itu, tapi menurutku kalau aku itu menganggap Rin lebih dari rekan kerja dan sahabat Kakakku saja." _tapi semua itu terkandas karena Megurine Luka. Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan ucapan yang terkandas tadi, tapi nyaliku ciut begitu melihat Luka tersenyum (Baca: Mengarahkan _death glare_) padaku.

"Ada apa, Hatsune Mikuo?" tanya pewawancara itu. Aku melihat kaki Luka segera menjauh dari atas Kakiku. Sepertinya ini semua tidak terkait dengan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Ini pasti sengaja!

"Bukan apa-apa, _next question_!" ucapku dan _show_ pun kembali berlanjut.

* * *

.

.

**Teto POV**

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: TetoLeve_FranceBread**

**Subject: re;re; Gomenasai**

**Terserah kau. Aku lelah menghadapimu. -_-"**

**Oh ya, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Rin dan Mikuo sedang menghadiri acara XX? **

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada _e-mail_ yang kini berada di _inbox_ ponselku. Aku tidak mampu membalasnya, karena aku shock menerima _e-mail_ itu. Mikuo dan Rin—menghadiri acara XX itu? Acara yang selalu mengundang para pasangan yang menghebohkan di Jepang. Kenapa harus begitu? Padahal gosipnya 'kan baru sehari saja menyebarnya.

"Kenapa harus begitu…" lirihku sambil mempererat pelukanku pada bantal berbentuk roti yang berada di pangkuanku. "Aku tidak mau…" aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam bantal roti milikku.

"Teto?"

**Deg,** aku tersentak. Segera aku mengangkat wajah begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku. Suara itu—Ted?

"Ted -_nii_?" aku menyebutkan namanya. Ya, Kakak kembarku, Kasane Ted. Dia sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapanku yang sedaritadi duduk bersila di depan kamar Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar orang?" tanya Ted padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Len-_kun_. Ted-_nii_ tidur saja." gumamku yang terdengar seperti sebuha perintah. Ted hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ya, lagipula aku juga ngantuk, besok ada _show_. Aku tidur duluan ya, Teto." Ted beranjak meninggalkanku, kembali lagi aku sendirian di depan kamar Len. Aku menunggu Len pulang. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya tentang isi _e-mail_ –nya itu.

"Lho? Teto?"

"Len-_kun_!" seruku semangat begitu menangkap sosok pemuda yang dibalut sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu dengan celana yang juga berwarna keabu-abuan yang kini berdiri di sampingku, Kagamine Len.

"Ada apa kau duduk begitu di depan kamarku? Kau kehabisan uang?" Len berkacak pinggang sambil mencoba untuk memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke dalam lubang kunci.

"B-Bukan! Uangku ada banyak, kok!" elakku. "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Len-_kun_!" ujarku. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Oke… oke… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Len sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kami. Aku segera menelan ludah.

"Soal _e-mail_ –mu itu… apa Rin dan Mikuo-_kun_ diundang ke acara XX?" tanyaku dengan perasaan cemas. Len mengangguk, langsung saja aku semakin memelas.

"Begitulah. Tadi pagi aku melihat secara langsung Mikuo yang meminta persetujuan Rin untuk menghadiri acara itu. Menyerahlah, Mikuo itu suka dengan Rin." Ujar Len yang terdengar seperti merendahkanku. Aku langsung saja terlonjak mendengar hal itu.

"Tch, aku tidak akan menyerah. Len-_kun_, kau menyukai Rin 'kan?" bisikku mencoba meyakinkan Len. Len hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa itu terus yang kau pertanyakan? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu," Len melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Lagian kau sudah baca _e-mail _–ku 'kan? Kalau aku dan Rin itu saudara." Ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar bosan.

"Len-_kun_… jangan membohongiku. Kalian itu bukan saudara kandung, memangnya salah kalau kau menyukai orang yang merupakan Kakak angkatmu?" satu pertanyaan dan penjelasan dariku membuat iris Len membulat, kaget. Len menatapku lekat-lekat dan dia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

**Len's POV**

"Len-_kun_… jangan membohongiku. Kalian itu bukan saudara kandung, memangnya salah kalau kau menyukai orang yang merupakan Kakak angkatmu?"

**Deg,** irisku membulat saat mendengar pernyataan dari gadis beriris _ruby_ di hadapanku ini. Aku baru menyadari satu hal, dan kenapa aku sempat melupakannya? Rin memang Kakakku, dan dia adalah Kakak angkatku. Bukan Kakak kandungku.

"_Bagus. Kalau aku ingkar, bencilah aku Len. Aku akan mengaggap kalau itu adalah ganjaran untukku."_

**Deg,** aku mengingatnya. Ucapan Rin saat kami masih berumur 12 tahun. Hal itu membuatku mengingat satu hal, bahwa Rin telah mengingkar janjinya selama seminggu ini. Rin mengingkarnya, dan aku harus membencinya, sesuai dengan apa yang aku juga katakan dulu.

Ya, aku harus membencinya. Itu yang Rin bilang. Tapi kenapa aku malah tidak bisa membencinya? Padahal dia telah ingkar padaku. Malahan, aku semakin ingin meminta maaf dan berbicara lebih banyak dengannya.

Kenapa aku—tidak bisa membencinya?

"Tch," aku mendecak lidah. Segera aku memasuki kamarku dan meninggalkan Teto di luar sendirian. Aku tidak peduli dengan panggilan Teto yang terus saja menanyakan keanehanku dari luar, yang kupikirkan hanyalah alasan saja. Alasan tentang aku yang tidak mampu mewujudkan apa yang aku ucapkan dahulu, saat kami berumur 12 tahun. Ucapanku yang mengatakan akan membenci Rin apabila dia ingkar padaku. Tapi—aku juga butuh alasan. Aku butuh alasan kenapa aku tidak mampu membenci Rin yang telah ingkar selama hampir seminggu ini. Aku—tidak tahu alasannya.

_**Kau pasti belum sadar akan perasaanmu itu, bukan? =D**_

**Deg,** kali ini aku dibuat terlonjak dengan isi _e-mail_ dari Teto saat kami saling mengirim _e-mail_ tadi. Aku yang sedang kacau saat ini hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur saja, membiarkan tubuhku telentang di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa denganku?" bisikku dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke setiap sudut kamarku. "Apa yang dikatakan Teto itu—benar?" lanjutku, "Apa aku—menyukai Rin?"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yeah! Update! X3 Maaf kalau lagi-lagi gaje (_ _") hahaha, hanya ini ide yang _nongkrong _di otak saya T.T

Oke, setelah chapter sebelumnya reviews tidak saya balas sama sekali, kali ini saya balas, deh reviewsnya ^^/ Nah, anak-anak, balas reviewsnya!

**All: ***Ngangguk tidak ikhlas*

**Rin: **Yup! Author baru tahu judulnya, soalnya di Youtube memakai tulisan Jepang sih, **Yuuki Arakawa07****. **Nice Chapter? Arigatou Yuu-chan! ^^/

Dan ini dia updatenya! XDD

**Len: **Sakit hati? Yah… gomen ne kalau buat para fans LenRin sakit hati ^^/

Mau nguntit juga? Hohoho kau salah sangka **Rina Aria****. **–smirk- aku tidak berniat untuk nguntit :p *dibekep*

Arigatou atas reviewsnya, dan ini dia updatenya XDD

**Teto: **K-Keren? O.O Nee, arigatou **Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**XDD Dan Len jadi stalker? Ow, tidak. Sayang sekali kalau Len ternyata tidak berniat untuk menjadi stalker ^^/ *Innocent face*

Yosh! Arigatou atas reviewsnya! Dan ini dia updatenya x3

**Mikuo: **Wah… sekarang author sudah ganti penname **Mikagami Yumi** =="

Bagus? Difave? Wow, arigatou ^^/ Ini dia updatenya :D

**Luka: **Yup! Kau benar, **kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi****. **Kebetulan Author ngetiknya sambil nonton itu video ^^/

Hahaha, Mikuo memang rada-rada agresif di sini =3 Jadi mungkin saja dia bakal rebut Rinny~ *Len: enak aja! :p*

Yah… si Author memang gila es magnum tuh, sampai-sampai nyelipin es magnum segala ==" lirik Author*

Arigatou atas reviewsnya, dan ini dia updatenya! :)

**Len: **Kami udah baca reviewsnya! Loe puas Author sialan? *Hiruma mode on*

**Author: **Yuuuuup! Makasih Lenny! Saya lagi malas baca reviews, jadi maaf kalau kalian lagi~ =3

**Mikuo: **Kok fic ini ngejelasin banget kalau Luka itu benci ke aku? Salahku apa? ==;

**Author: **Hohoho~ soalnya kau mau rebut Rinny dari Lenny Mikuo~ :3

**MikuKaitoFC: ***muncul tiba2* Hiks… Mana **MiKaito**? *nangis darah*

**Author: **Wow, MiKaito FC nongol juga! XDD *Lompat2* Nee, cerita ini masih gak jelas pairnya, kecuali LenRin :p, _so' _kalian tunggu saja! XDD

**Luka: **Banyak omong loe. Kenapa di fic ini aku asli OOC! *Deathglare*

**Author: **Gomen, ne! soalnya aku lebih suka kalau sifatmu seperti itu~ T^T

**Teto: **Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ganti penname lagi? reader jadi bingung tahu!

**Author: **Oke.. oke.. saya jelaskan! Sebenarnya, 'Rii' itu cuma pinjaman doang! Dx *dibakar reader* Nah, sekarang, 'aichii' udah real nameku! X3 Nama itu adalah pemberian temanku! XDD Karena terdengar imut (?) makanya kujadiin penname aja! XDD Ngerti?

**All: ***Ngangguk*

**Author: **Oke, fic OOC lagi! Fic yang saya buat selama tiga jam tanpa istirahat! XDD Mohon diterima minna! Beri masukan dan reviewsnya, soalnya saya juga author yang masih belajar :)

**Reviews? **

* * *

**Created: 01 May 2011**

**Publish: 04 May 2011**

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


	8. Chapter 8

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: If I make Vocaloid or Utauloid, I will make they to always love Me. Hhe. :D**

**Cozt We Love Each Other © Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

Chapter 8—A New Manager!

**Warning(s): OOC. OC—**_**LenRin **_**slight **_**LenMiku**_** slight **_**RinMikuo—**_**Typo(s) Misstypo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

**Rin's POV**

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Mikuo dan juga Kagamine Rin. Nanti uangnya kami transfer ke ATM kalian masing-masing." Jelas orang tua bernama Yamabushi(1) itu. Aku, Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Mikuo membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormat ke pada orang yang lebih tua ini.

"_Arigatou, _Yamabushi-_san_." Ucap Luka memimpin ucapan kami. Orang yang bernama Yamabushi itu tersenyum membalas dan menjabat tangan Luka.

"_Dou itta, _Megurine Luka." Balas orang itu. Harus kuakui, aku kesal dengan acara yang dipegang olehnya ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa marah pada orang ini. Orang ini sepertinya orang yang baik.

Orang yang bernama Yamabushi itu segera berlalu dari hadapan kami. Aku, Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Mikuo segera meninggalkan studio. Tidak seperti para idola lainnya yang selalu menggunakan kendaraan mewah saat hendak mengisi acara, kami – rata-rata anggota VocaUta – lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Bukannya miskin sih, hanya saja dengan berjalan kaki lebih enak. Apalagi kalau malam-malam begini. Rasanya kami bisa menikmati angin malam musim panas.

"Oh ya, mumpung kita dapat uang bonus, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran?" saran Mikuo. Aku beserta Luka-_nee_ berpikir dahulu, berbeda dengan Kaito-_nii_ yang langsung menyetujuinya.

"Tidak usah," Luka-_nee_ membalas. "Rin juga tidak usah ya, aku tidak punya uang saat ini~" pinta Luka-_nee_ padaku dengan _puppy eyes_ –nya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan sedikit _sweatdrop._

"Eh? K-Kalau begitu aku traktir!" seru Mikuo yang sepertinya sangat ingin makan di restoran saat ini. Luka-_nee_ lagi-lagi berpikir, lalu senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Oke, aku setuju. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke restoran terdekat, Rin!" Luka-_nee_ menggandeng lenganku dan berjalan mendahului Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Mikuo. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Luka-_nee_ yang begitu cerah dan semangat, sangat berbeda denganku saat ini.

* * *

.

.

**Mikuo's POV**

Kami memasuki sebuah restoran yang lumayan dekat dengan studio tempat kami mengisi acara. Ha… hari ini aku sepertinya terkena **sial**. Bayangkan saja, aku dan Rin yang hendak mengisi acara XX dengan duet Magnet kami, malah gagal karena keberadaan Luka dan juga Kaito. Yeah, bukan kami yang berduet Magnet, tapi mereka berdua yang memborong posisi kami yang seharusnya menjadi bintang UTAMA di acara itu.

Ha… kenapa dewi Fortuna membelakangiku di hari ini? Padahal kukira aku sangat beruntung karena Rin menerima ajakanku untuk mengisi acara tersebut.

.

.

Kami segera mengambil tempat di meja kosong khusus untuk empat orang. Memang, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami. Tapi, Luka bilang sebaiknya kita 'cuek' saja dan tidak usah menanggapinya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Rin?" Luka membuka daftar menu yang berupa sebuah buku dan meneliti setiap menu yang ada. Sedangkan Rin masih diam dan juga mengamati daftar menu di hadapannya.

"Hm…" Rin memanggut-manggut, "Aku tidak tahu. Soalnya menu di sini sepertinya mahal-mahal…" gumam Rin. Oh, harus kuakui kalau anak ini baik sekali.

"Mahal apanya? Ini tidak seberapa, kok dengan upah yang Mikuo dapatkan setiap tampil." Balas Luka. Oh, anak ini kejam sekali. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya saja.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang seluruh anggota VocaUta itu tidak memiliki perasaan? Hahaha, beruntung aku berada di antara mereka, karena sepertinya hanya aku saja yang baik hati. *dihajar*

"O ya Rin, bagaimana kalau _Teriyaki_(2)?" saran Luka pada Rin yang masih belum bisa menentukan menu yang dia inginkan. Rin tersenyum lebar dengan gembiranya.

"Ya! Kalau Luka-_nee_ pesan _teriyaki_, aku juga pesan yang itu!" Rin menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Ayolah… kenapa dia tersenyum begitu? Rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya saja.

"Ya, dua _teriyaki_, _orange juice _satu dan juga _strawberry juice_ satu ya!" pinta Luka. Dan pelayan yang memang sudah sedaritadi berdiri di dekat meja kami mencatat pesanan Luka. "Lalu, kalian pesan apa, BaKaito, Mikuo?" tanya Luka pada kami. Aku hanya tersentak, lalu segera aku melihat daftar menu di hadapanku.

"Ah, aku… -err _Sukiyaki_(3) saja. Dan minumnya air mineral saja." ucapku. Pelayan yang berada di dekat kami segera mencatat pesananku. Kini, dia beralih mata pada Kaito yang duduk di sampingku. Oh ya, ada yang mau tahu kenapa aku tidak duduk _bareng_ Rin? Singkat kata, semuanya karena Megurine Luka yang seenaknya menempatkanku di samping Kaito dan dia di samping Rin. Huh, seandainya mereka berdua tidak ada, mungkin saat ini aku tengah duduk berdua dengan Rin— di meja yang sama tentunya.

"Anda memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu pada Kaito. Kaito masih berpikir keras. Ayolah… sebodoh apa temanku ini, sampai-sampai menu saja mesti berpikir keras.

"Ayo cepat, BaKaito!" Luka mendesak Kaito. "Ini cuma menu saja, masa' kau tidak bisa lebih cepat, sih? Ini tidak menggunakan rumus mau pun pengertian, BaKaito!" gerutu Luka. Owh, teganya wanita ini. Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya berani bersarang di dalam kepalaku.

Pelayan yang melihat tingkah Luka dan juga kebodohan Kaito dalam memilih menu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Kuharap dia tidak akan _ngompol_ kalau seperti ini.

"K-Kalau begitu aku pesan es krim _Mochilla_(4) dan juga –err _Saboten Aishu_(5)!" seru Kaito karena terlalu didesak oleh Luka. Langsung saja, pelayan yang berada di dekat meja kami itu menulis pesanan Kaito.

* * *

.

.

**Len's POV**

_**Kau pasti belum sadar akan perasaanmu itu, bukan? =D**_

Aneh… sangat aneh.

Aku ini terlalu plin-plang dalam memilih, atau mungkin aku _lelet_ untuk menyadarinya?

Oh oke, harus kuakui, aku memang _lelet _menyadarinya. Tunggu? Berarti aku harus mengakuinya pada Teto kalau aku— suka dengan Kakakku sendiri? Ha? Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah, soalnya Teto orangnya sungguh berisik.

"Ng," aku sedikit mengangkat wajah, melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarku. Sekarang ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan Rin masih belum pulang juga. Apa dia keasyikan mengisi acara itu dan malah jadian dengan Mikuo? Kuharap tidak.

**RRRR! **Ponselku berdering. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk untukku. Langsung saja aku membukanya, namun aku sedikit kaget saat melihat nama dari pengirim _e-mail _itu.

**From: Kagamine_Ren**

**To: Len_BananaKagamine**

**Subject: I Miss You My Children!**

**Len, bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Rin? Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan? O ya, Ayah lihat Vocaloid/Utauloid semakin tenar saja ya. Karena itu, alangkah baiknya kalau kita merayakannya bersama dengan Rin. Ya… mumpung Ayah ada di Jepang saat ini. Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu dan Rin. Rasanya Ayah sangat merindukan kalian berdua. Itu pun kalau kau punya waktu.**

Ayah… ada di Jepang? Oh, tanpa kusadari aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begitu menerima _e-mail_ ini dari Ayah. Pasti menyenangkan kalau kami bisa bercanda'ria' seperti dulu. Yeah, ada aku, Ayah, dan juga— Rin? Lho? Kenapa aku mesti lupa? Bukannya Rin itu memusuhiku?

"Argh! Kenapa di saat begini Ayah pulang, sih?" gumamku dengan tangan yang kugunakan untuk mengacak rambut blondku. "Seandainya Ayah tahu kalau aku dan Rin tidak saling menyapa seminggu ini, apa yang Ayah katakan nanti?" aku menatap langit-langit yang berada tepat di atasku.

Seandainya aku menolak permintaan Ayah dengan mencari alasan lain bahwa aku sibuk, pasti Ayah akan kecewa. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Kalau seandainya Rin juga menerima _e-mail_ ini dari Ayah, Rin pasti tidak akan menolaknya, bukan?

Oke, kuputuskan. Aku akan ke rumah besok— mungkin bersama Rin. Itu pun kalau dia mau.

Aku pun menekan panel-panel di layar ponselku dan membalas _e-mail_ dari Ayahku ini.

**From: Len_BananaKagamine**

**To: Kagamine_Ren**

**Subject: re; I Miss You My Children!**

**Oke. Mungkin besok aku akan datang Ayah. Maaf ya, saat ini aku sibuk, jadi akan kuberikan kabar nanti.**_** Oyasuminasai**_**…**

Aku menekan panel dengan tulisan _send_ yang terlihat di layar ponselku. Sekarang ini, aku yakin kalau _e-mail_ dariku telah sampai pada Ayah.

**RRRR! **Aku kembali tersentak saat ponselku lagi-lagi berbunyi. Apa mungkin balasan dari Ayah? Rasanya aku baru mengirimkan balasan _e-mail_ itu beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi masa' sudah dibalas. Hm, ini pasti _e-mail_ dari orang yang berbeda.

**From: Sakine_Meiko**

**To: Len_BananaKagamine and 9 Other People**

**Subject: Info!**

**Semuanya, katanya akan ada Manajer yang memegang schedule khusus VocaUta. Karena itu, kalian semua turun ke lantai satu dan tunggu manajer baru yang akan datang itu. SE-MU-A-NYA!**

Oh, bagus. Akan ada manajer yang memegang VocaUta. Memang sih, tidak ada manajer yang memegang _schedule _kami. Biasanya, kami hanya _performance_ tergantung keinginan kami. Jauh dari kata menajer. Dan kali ini memakai manajer? Oh, kuharap dia orang yang baik yang dengan sangat baik hatinya mengizinkanku untuk berlibur besok.

Yeah, aku harap begitu…

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

Semua anggota Vocaloid mau pun Utauloid telah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartemen. Ralat, tidak semuanya. Ada yang absen saat ini, yaitu Rin, Luka, Mikuo, dan Kaito. Mereka semua nampak menunggu kedatangan manajer baru itu dengan hati yang sangat sabar meski pun malam telah menjadi larut.

"Hei…" ucap Teto yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal yang berada di pelukannya.

"…" yang lain tidak menggubris. Mereka hanya diam saja. Hanya suara jam saja yang terdengar di ruang tengah itu.

"Apa dia akan datang? Ini sudah jam 10 lewat…" ungkap Teto. Yang lainnya hanya bisa diam, dan lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi Teto.

"Sudahlah," ucap Len, "Dia pasti akan datang. Bukankah begitu, Meiko-_nee_?" tanya Len pada Meiko yang tengah meneguk sake dengan nikmatnya.

"Tentu, Len! Dia akan datang! Itulah yang kudengar dari atasan!" balas Meiko setengah mabuk. Teto melemas seketika. Bibirnya dia kerucutkan ke depan dengan wajah yang kembali dia tenggelemkan ke dalam bantal.

"Mungkin saja dia terlambat karena jadwal pesawatnya yang diundur?" tebak Gumi yang diikuti anggukan dari Gumo. Teto semakin melemas.

"Sst, Teto!" bisik Len yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Teto. Teto menengadahkan wajahnya dengan perasaan heran tentunya.

"Ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Teto yang juga ikut berbisik.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu benar," Len menghela nafasnya. Teto hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat tingkah Len.

"Dugaan apa, Len-_kun_?" tanya Teto (lagi) dengan raut wajah yang sangat polos. Len hanya menganga di tempat. Dengan pelan dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. ' _Benar-benar deh anak ini! _' batin Len berucap kesal.

"Lupakan," ujar Len dengan wajah masam. Len kesal karena Teto yang begitu polos dan juga pelupa di fic ini. Padahal Teto baru saja – beberapa jam yang lalu – berseru-seru kalau Len itu menyukai Rin, tapi sekarang dia malah melupakannya. Sungguh tragis. "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja manajernya."

* * *

.

.

**Unknown POV**

Aku duduk dengan tidak sabarannya di bandara Internasional Tokyo, Narita. Aku menunggu mobil yang katanya akan menjemputku. Ya, mobil dari pemilik yang memegang penuh dan juga bertanggung jawab padaku selama aku berada di Jepang. Katanya dia akan menjemputku dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi sekarang aku ini sudah menunggu selama **dua jam lebih! **Dan kenapa mereka masih belum datang juga? Argh, aku bisa gila hanya karena menuggu saja.

**RRRR! **Kurasakan sakuku bergetar akibat ponselku yang kusimpan di dalam saku celanaku. Aku dengan cepat mengambil ponselku dan melihat nama yang menelponku itu. Tch, tidak ada namanya. Tapi, meski pun itu _unknown _di ponselku, aku tetap nekat untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_! H-Himuro _here_!" ucapku dengan sedikit canggung karena aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih. "Eh? _W-What? __Can not__pick me up__now_?" emosiku seakan-akan naik dan hampir membuat kepalaku meletus. Tega-teganya mereka langsung mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa menjemputku saat ini. Padahal, aku telah menunggu mereka dengan sabarnya! "_Yes. No problem, Master_." Aku mengakhiri percakapan singkatku segera. Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas dan mengangkat koperku. ' _Orang Jepang memang sering membuat orang lain menunggu ya? _' pikirku.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di luar bandara. Satu hal yang baru kusadari saat ini, aku— tidak tahu alamat dari grup Vocal itu.

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sekarang ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.08 pm. Namun, manajer baru yang katanya akan datang malam ini tidak kunjung memberikan kabar. Bagaimana dia bisa memberikan kabar, toh dia tidak tahu satu pun alamat _e-mail_ dari anggota VocaUta.

"Dia tidak akan datang sepertinya," Meiko bertopang dagu dengan wajah memelas. Yang lainnya pun ikut memelas dengan wajah yang kusut.

**TING! TONG! **Saat mereka semua telah terpuruk akibat menunggu lama, bel apartemen berbunyi. Menandakan kalau ada orang yang hendak dibukakan pintu oleh mereka saat ini. Langsung saja wajah mereka menjadi cerah.

"Biar aku yang bukakan!" seru Neru dengan semangat. Neru pun membuka pintu dengan cekatan. Namun senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Neru memudar saat melihat orang yang hendak dibukakan pintu itu. "Oh kalian…" gumam Neru dengan kecewanya. Anggota lainnya pun langsung pundung di tempat begitu melihat Rin, Luka, Kaito dan juga Mikuo di depan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian menunggu kami pulang?" gumam Luka yang _kegeeran_, ia seenaknya melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ha? Tunggu? Kami ini mununggu kedatangan manajer kita! Bukan kalian!" gerutu Neru yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Manajer? Memangnya kita akan punya manajer?" Luka mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kata 'Manajer' terlontar dari bibir Neru. Semuanya mengangguk. "Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" tanya Luka.

"Eh? Memangnya Meiko-_neechan_ tidak mengirimkanmu _e-mail_, ya? Kami semua dapat _e-mail_ dari dia, kok!" tutur Teto yang diiringi oleh anggukan yang lainnya. Sontak, semua mata tertuju pada Meiko.

"Ng… Yah… aku tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan kalian, jadi aku tidak mengirimkan kalian _e-mail_. Hhe," ucap Meiko tersenyum sembari membentuk huruf 'V' dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan manajer itu? Kapan dia datang?" tanya Mikuo. Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan arti 'pasrah' akan menunggu sampai manajer itu datang. Ralat, tidak semua, kacuali Len yang membuang muka dari Mikuo.

"Jadi dia tidak datang _dong_? Kalau begitu tidak usah menunggunya!" saran Kaito sesat. Yang lainnya kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kata atasan, dia akan datang malam ini. Dan kita harus menunggunya sampai dia datang." Balas yang lainnya dengan kompak. Terkadang, menunggu itu bisa membuahi kekompakan.

"Tch, baru mau menjabat sebagai manajer saja sudah terlambat bagini. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah menjadi manajer?" gerutu Luka yang kini duduk di antara Neru dan juga Akaito. Dapat dilihat wajah sebal dari dua orang yang sedaritadi menatap Luka – Kaito dan Neru –.

"Yasudah. Kita tunggu sampai jam 12. Kalau memang dia masih belum datang, kita tidak usah menunggunya." Ucap Akaito pasrah saja. Semuanya mengangguk membenarkannya.

* * *

.

.

**Unknown POV**

"_Taxi_! _Taxi_!" aku mengejar sebuah taksi dengan menenteng koperku. Itu adalah taksi terakhir yang aku lihat saat ini, jadi aku harus menaikinya.

**CKIIIT! **Yeah! Taksinya berhenti! Segera aku memasuki taksi itu dengan membawa koperku yang tentunya berisi pakaian dan juga berkas-berkas tentang grup _Vocal_ yang akan kupegang ini.

"Anda mau ke mana?" tanya supir taksi itu. Aku diam di tempat. Ups, aku lupa ke mana tujuanku saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat di Jepang. Oh _no_.

"_W-Wait! I will call my Master!_" seruku. Supir taksi itu hanya melongo dan menatapku dalam diam. Kumohon, jangan bilang kalau dia tidak mengerti bahasaku.

"Sori, Japanes ples?" ucap supir itu setengah memohon. Jujur, aku TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDNYA! Oh, atau jangan-jangan maksudnya begini; '_Sorry, Japanese please?_' Yeah, pasti itu maksudnya.

"Um… T-Tunggu. A-Aku … a-kan…_ call my Master? Oke?_" ucapku sembari menunjuk ponselku pada supir itu. Dia mengangguk dan memarkir mobil dulu di sisi jalan. Segera aku menelpon Masterku itu.

"_Hello? M-Master! __Please__give__me the__full address of__the__vocal group!_" seruku dengan maksud untuk meminta alamat yang jelas dari Masterku itu. Masterku menjelaskan beberapa kata dan aku mencermatinya. Tidak lupa aku menuliskannya pada secarik kertas. Setelah sambungan berakhir, aku segera memberikan kertas yang berisi alamat itu pada supir taksi. "_Please take me to this address!_" pintaku pada supir itu.

Supir itu mengangguk, dan langsung saja taksi yang dikendarai olehnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

"Maaf Nona, anda sudah sampai."

"Ng…," aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Ternyata sudah sampai, ya. Aku tidak sadar dan ketiduran di dalam taksi. "Um.. sudah sampai?" aku mengucek kedua mataku. Tertampang jelas di depan mobil taksi ini sebuah apartemen yang sepertinya cukup – sangat – mewah. Apa di sini aku akan memulai karir sebagai manajer? Apa pun itu aku akan berjuang!

Aku segera mengambil koperku dan turun dari taksi itu. Sebelumnya aku tentu saja membayar supir taksi itu dan memberinya sedikit tambahan bonus. Toh dia sudah menolongku. Dan tentu saja aku membayarnya menggunakan uang _yen_, bukan _dollar_.

"_A-Arigatou!_" ucapku seraya menundukkan seperempat tubuhku. Supir itu juga tersenyum menanggapiku, dan taksi yang tadinya mengantarku itu segera meninggalkan tempatku berpijak (trotoar jalan). "Y-Yah! Aku akan bekerja di sini, aku harus berjuang!" seruku. Aku langsung saja menenteng koperku dan mencari kamar apartemen yang dimaksudkan oleh Master.

Setelah menaiki lift, aku tiba di lantai 35 yang dimaksudkan oleh Master. Aku tidak tahu nomornya, tapi kata Master, kalau aku tidak akan sulit mencarinya. Toh, katanya tempatnyalah yang paling mencolok di sini. Masa' sih?

Aku berjalan mengitari koridor di lantai 35 itu. Namun sedaritadi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan pintu. Aku jadi ragu akan ucapan Master.

"Lho? Jangan-jangan maksud Master—" aku menatap lekat-lekat sebuah pintu yang terdapat di tengah lantai 35 itu. Rasa heran, curiga, dan juga penasaran mulai merayap di kepalaku.

Kenapa hanya terdapat satu pintu saja? Atau jangan-jangan—

**SEMUA DERETAN DI LANTAI 35 INI ADALAH MILIK DARI GRUP VOKAL ITU!**

_What! What? What the hell? _Apa mereka terlalu terkenal sampai-sampai memiliki apartemen pribadi di seluruh lantai 35 ini! Astaga! Kalau seperti ini, mereka juga tidak akan butuh yang namanya manajer!

—Manajer—

Aku hanya bisa menerawang kosong. Mereka pasti terkenal 'kan? Dan bagaimana pun mereka tidak akan memerlukan manajer. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka enggan untuk menjadikanku manajer mereka? Mereka 'kan kaya, jadi mungkin saja mereka itu— agak sombong?

**DEG!**

**DEG! **

**DEG!**

Tidak mungkin mereka menerimaku. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya aku menolak pekerjaan dari Master kali ini. Aku tidak mungkin—

**CKREK! **Tanpa kusadari, pintu yang berada di hadapanku terbuka.

"Lho? Kamu siapa?" seorang gadis dengan rambut emas dan dikuncir samping berdiri di depan pintu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan sekali-sekali melototi koper yang kubawa.

Gawat. Aku harus pergi sebelum mereka tahu kalau aku adalah manajer mereka!

"Siapa Neru-_chan_? Eh? Kau jangan-jangan manajer itu?" muncul lagi seorang gadis dengan rambut _magenta pigtails_ dari belakang. Dia juga menatapku heran sembari melototi juga koper milikku. Ouch, tidak ada alasan untuk melarikan diri lagi.

"Err… _Yes__. __I__was the__manager__who__is entrusted__to__manage__schedules__Utauloid__ and __Vocaloid__group_." Jelasku dengan bahasa Inggris yang memang menjadi ciri khasku. Gadis _pigtails_ di hadapanku terkesiap, dan tiba-tiba—

**BRUK!**

"KYAAA! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, manajer baru!"

Wajahku memerah saat gadis _pigtails_ itu memelukku dengan erat. Aku tidak menyangka akan disambut seperti ini. Tidak lama gadis itu memelukku, beberapa orang lainnya mulai muncul dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Wah, jadi ini manajer baru kita! Woah, cantik sekali!" seru pemuda dengan warna rambut _violet_ – ungu – dia menatapku dengan wajah penuh nafsu(?). Aku hanya bisa _blushing_ di tempat karena ditatap seperti ini.

"Cantiknya! Namamu siapa? Kau bukan orang Jepang, ya!" muncul lagi seorang gadis _twintails_ dengan warna rambut _tosca_. Dia terlihat semangat sekali.

"Kau manis sekali. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya?" dari belakang gadis _twintails_ itu, muncul dua wanita dewasa dengan warna rambut coklat dan juga merah muda. Sepertinya di antara gadis yang ada, merekalah yang paling dewasa.

"Manajer baru, kau suka es krim?" celoteh pemuda _dark blue_ sembari memperlihatkan es krim di tangannya.

"Bodoh, dia tidak maniak es krim sepertimu, BaKaito!" gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Aku hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

"_Nee, _manajer baru, namaku Rin! Salam kenal ya?" terobos gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ dan sebuah pita putih di kepalanya. Tidak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda dengan paras yang sama dengannya berdiri dengan _style cool_. Senyuman dari pemuda itu tertuju untukku, sebagai ucapan selamat datang mungkin.

"Hai manajer baru, mulai saat ini mohon kerjasamanya, ya?" ucap pemuda dengan rambut hijau _tosca_. Sepertinya dia saudara dengan gadis _twintails_ tadi.

Wajahku hanya bisa memanas. Rasanya aku ingin menangis karena mereka menerimaku dengan baik. Yeah, sepertinya aku akan menyukai kehidupanku di Jepang kali ini.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

(1) **Yamabushi** karakter yang digabung oleh Author. Umurnya berkisar 40-an. Karakter ini sebenarnya merupakan gabungan antara Yamabushi – bahkan namanya sama – salah satu karakter di manga **Eyeshield 21 **dan juga OC buatan Author. Orangnya cukup sabar, dan juga pemaaf. Kebiasaannya adalah minum kopi di malam hari.

(2) **Teriyaki**adalah cara memasak makanan Jepang yang dipanaskan atau dipanggang di atas wajan atau kisi-kisi dari besi untuk memanggang dengan menggunakan saus teriyaki (tare). Saus teriyaki dibuat dari kecap asin (shōyu), sake untuk memasak, dan gula pasir dengan takaran 1:1:1.

Kata teriyaki berasal dari kata teri yang artinya bersinar (karena mengandung gula), dan kata yaki yang artinya dibakar atau dipanggang. Sewaktu sedang membuat teriyaki, bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dipanggang dicelupkan dan diolesi dengan saus teriyaki sampai beberapa kali hingga betul-betul masak. Di Jepang, bahan yang banyak dipakai pada masakan teriyaki adalah ikan (salem, tongkol, mackarel, trout, marlin), sedangkan di luar Jepang digunakan berbagai jenis daging (ayam, sapi, babi), atau cumi-cumi maupun bahan dari ubi konnyaku.

(3) **Sukiyaki **Ini adalah sup sayuran lezat dengan daging sapi yang dimasak dengan Nabe besar dan dicelupkan ke dalam semangkuk telur mentah yang telah hancur.  
Sayuran biasanya digunakan adalah daun bawang, jamur shiitake dan daun krisan (shungiku). Juga ditambahkan tahu dan mie (shirataki) dan bahan dimasak dalam saus yang terbuat dari kecap, gula dan sake manis (mirin).

(4) **Mochilla **ini saya dapat di Google. Katanya ini sih merupakan kue **Mochi** yang isinya es krim. Yosh, harganya cukup mahal sih, tapi katanya enak banget ^_^/

(5) **Saboten Aishu **Ini adalah es krim dengan rasa **Kaktus. **Es Krim ini rasanya sangatlah lembut dan menyegarkan. Rasanya seperti mendapat kesegaran tersendiri setelah berada di padang gurun berhari-hari. Es krim ini juga memiliki khasiat yang baik untuk kesehatan. (Sumbernya juga google (_ _"))

Yosh! Chapter 8 update! **Can You reviews? **:D

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


	9. Chapter 9

**A**** V**OCALOID **F**ANFICTION

Disclaimer: Just, Vocaloid [c] **YAMAHA**

**C**ozt **W**e **L**ove **E**ach **O**ther!

[c] **R**in 'aichii' **K**agamine

Chapter 9— **I**s **T**his **P**rogress?

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Button back waiting for you!

* * *

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Seluruh anggota VocaUta nampak berkumpul di depan apartemen mereka. Mereka terlihat menyambut kedatangan manajer yang akan memegang mereka sepenuhnya.

"Oh ya, di sini dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Di dalam ada penghangat ruangan." ajak Luka yang memulai pembicaraan pertama dengan manajer baru itu dengan sopan.

'Tumben-tumbennya dia baik hati.' Pikir Kaito bersamaan dengan Mikuo.

"_A-Arigato_," ucap manajer baru itu dengan malu-malu. Dapat dilihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, dan juga dapat dilihat kebahagiaan yang terpantri dari wajahnya. Akhirnya, semuanya memasuki apartemen demi menikmati panghangat ruangan.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka." Ucap Luka dengan sopannya. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Luka pada manajer di hadapannya itu.

"Err… namaku Himuro Hana (1). _You can call me _Hana." Jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Hana itu. Seketika wajah beberapa anggota lainnya merona dan juga bingung.

"Hei Luka. Katanya apa? _Call me_ itu apa?" tanya Kaito sedikit berbisik pada Luka. Luka mendengus kesal dengan urat yang mulai terlihat di keningnya.

"'Panggil aku', BaKaito!" desis Luka kesal. "Belajarlah bahasa Inggris lebih banyak! Jangan hanya _ice cream_!" gerutu Luka. Kaito pundung di tempat dengan nyawa yang nyaris keluar dari raganya.

"Oh ya Hana, kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Miku semangat. Hana sedikit menunduk karena malu.

"_N-No. I can't_." jelas Hana. Kaito lagi-lagi memutar otak demi men_translate_ ucapan Hana. Sedangkan Miku dan beberapa anggota lainnya mengangguk, mencoba memahami Hana. "A-Aku bisa mengartikannya. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan fasih." Lanjut Hana.

"Oh… baguslah kalau begitu. Iya 'kan?" ucap Luka sedikit melirik anggota lainnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"Dan Hana, kamarmu terletak di lantai dua. Tidak apa, 'kan?" ujar Meiko. Hana mengangguk. "Di samping kamarnya Luka, kok! Dan kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau bilang saja di Luka. Di antara kami semua, hanya dialah yang paling fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris." Lanjut Meiko. Hana mendongkakkan wajah, mencoba memahaminya.

"T-Terima kasih." Ucap Hana. "Nah, sekarang, kita berdiskusi tentang _schedule _kalian!" seru Hana dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kaito yang sudah ngantuk setengah mati _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Hana pun kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam kopernya.

"Maaf," Kaito mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak bisakah berdiskusinya dilakukan besok? Soalnya aku sudah mengantu—GYAAA!" Kaito meringis setelah hendak menuai protes dengan sopannya. Rupanya sebelum dia menyelesaikan protesnya, dia sudah dihadiahi lebih dulu sebuah jitakan dari Luka.

"Tidak apa Hana-_chan_. Silahkan." Ujar Luka diiringi senyuman manisnya. Dan Kaito terkapar di lantai dengan batu nisan yang ditancapkan oleh Teto dan juga Ted.

"Ok! _Thanks_, Luka-_chan_. Nah, kita mulai dari _schedule_ untuk besok. Dalam data yang kuterima dari penanggung jawab kalian, kalian akan menghadiri beberapa acara besok. Tapi semuanya kubatalkan!" seru Hana dengan wajah _innocent_. Semuanya hanya dapat _sweatdrop._

"_Nani_? Dibatalkan? Berarti besok jadwal kosong dong?" tebak Kaito yang sudah bangkit dari alam lain. Wajah Len dan juga Rin mulai terlihat lega. 'Berarti besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah.' Pikir mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Aku mengikat beberapa perjanjian baru dengan TV swasta dan juga beberapa studio. Mereka akan meminta persetujuan dariku pukul tiga dini hari nanti." Jelas Hana. Len dan juga Rin melemas. "Oh ya, sebelumnya, ada yang keberatan?" tanya Hana. Semuanya tidak bergeming, lalu Len tiba-tiba angkat tangan. "Ya? Ada apa, -err—"

"Kagamine Len." ujar Len datar. Hana menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Ya! Ada apa, Len-_kun_?" tanya Hana, "Kau keberatan?" lanjut Hana. Len mengangguk.

"Bukannya aku keberatan, hanya saja besok aku punya kegiatan lain. Yah… aku sebenarnya membuat janji dengan Ayahku, jadi besok aku akan menginap selama seminggu di rumahku." jelas Len. Hana memanggut-manggut pertanda mengerti.

"Um… baiklah. _Schedule_ –mu kucoret selama tujuh hari. Tapi kuharap kau tidak putus sambungan dengan kami selama tujuh hari itu, Len-_kun_. Agar kami lebih mudah menghubungimu." Ujar Hana diiringi persyaratan darinya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Hana-_chan_." Ucap Len dengan leganya.

"_Your welcome!_ Apa masih ada yang memiliki kesibukan lain?" Hana menatap anggota lainnya. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kecuali Rin yang nampak berpikir keras. Lalu, Rin segera mengangkat tangannya. "Ya? Kau juga memiliki kesibukan, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Hana. Rin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki kesibukan yang sama dengannya—" ucap Rin sedikit tidak enak. "Aku juga hendak mengunjungi Ayahku." Lanjut Rin. Hana menatap kertas di hadapannya, kemudian dia mencoret _schedule_ untuk Rin dan juga Len di kertas itu.

"Oke, asalkan jangan putus sambungan dengan kami. Oke?" syarat Hana dengan _wink_-nya. Ted yang melihatnya langsung _blushing_.

"Terima kasih, Hanaaaa~!" seru Rin yang memeluk Hana dengan erat. Hana tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan itu. Semuanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan perasaan lega bahwa menajer baru itu bisa beradaptasi dengan yang lainnya. Kecuali—

Mikuo. Sedaritadi, saat mendengar nama Rin dan juga Len yang diberi _schedule_ kosong untuk beberapa hari kedepan, perasaan Mikuo mulai tidak enak. Memang, Mikuo harus memaklumi kalau mereka satu Ayah, hanya saja menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan sudah membuat Mikuo meneguk ludahnya, saking takutnya.

"Oke, semuanya. Luka-_chan_ bersama dia juga dia, dan dia akan menghadiri studio H." ujar Hana sembari menunjuk Luka, Kaito, Mikuo dan juga Teto. "Lalu, kalian berdua menghadiri studio N." Hana menunjuk pada Neru dan juga Akaito. "Lalu sisanya kalian memiliki _schedule_ di TV K, kecuali Rin-_chan_ dan juga Len-_kun_." terang Hana. Hana mengumpulkan kembali kertasnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Serempak, semuanya mengangguk memahami. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kalian semua tidur demi memantapkan stamina kalian." Saran Hana yang mulai berdiri dan menenteng kopernya. Hana, Luka dan juga Gumi mulai berlalu dari ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga.

.

.

**LEN POV**

Oke, harus kuakui kalau manajer baru ini begitu baik. Yeah, dengan begitu, selama beberapa hari kedepan, aku bisa bebas dari pekerjaan. Hehehe, atasan kami memang baik.

"Hoaaa~ aku ngantuk, mau tidur…" gumam Kaito-_nii_ yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi sofa. Dia nampak menggeliat pada Akaito, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Saudaranya yang memiliki IQ lebih baik ketibang BaKaito.

"Tidur saja sana!" perintah Meiko-_neechan_ yang kembali meneguk sakenya. Ouch, hidupnya tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya sake.

Kaito-_nii_ pun segera menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Bukan hanya Kaito-_nii_, Teto, Miku, Mikuo dan juga Ted mulai menaiki tangga, hendak menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan mareka, kami – aku, Rin, Akaito, Neru, dan Meiko-_neechan_ – sama sekali belum beranjak menuju kamar kami. Kalau mereka – Akaito, Neru, dan Meiko-_neechan_ – kamar mereka memang terletak di lantai satu, jadi mereka masih memilih untuk duduk saja.

"Aku juga ingin tidur. _Oyasumi_." Setelah belasan menit tenggelam dalam diam, Rin beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah. Oh baik, setelah Rin pergi mereka malah memicingkan mata padaku. Haha, terpaksa aku berpura-pura saja untuk mengikuti Rin.

"Aku juga ingin tidur." Ucapku yang juga meninggalkan ruang tengah. Dengan langkah cepat, aku menyusul Rin. Ada yang sekalian ingin kuucapkan padanya.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

**Drap! Drap! Drap!** Len menaiki anak tangga dengan setengah berlari. Dia hendak menyusul Rin yang sudah setengah jalan mendahului Len.

"R-Rin!" Len memendekkan jarak dengan cara meraih tangan Rin. Sontak Rin berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Terlihat wajah Rin yang sedikit kaget dan juga panik.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"R-Rin!" langkahku terhenti begitu Len memotong jarak di antara kami dengan cara meraih tanganku. Aku menoleh, dan memicingkan mata padanya.

"A-Ada apa, Len?" tanyaku dengan pandangan yang kusapukan pada penjuru apartemen. Aku tidak mau menatap bocah pisang itu. Karena pasti, pertahananku akan hancur. Dan kebohonganku pun akan terbongkar dengan mudahnya.

"Ayah mengajakmu ke rumah, bukan?" tanya Len dengan nafas yang tidak seirama. Aku mengangguk pelan, namun dengan pandangan yang masih menyisir ke sembarang arah. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kita akan pergi sama-sama. Supaya Ayah tidak curiga." Tutur Len. Aku menelan ludah.

Wajahku mulai memanas. Dapat kurasakan bibirku yang bergetar. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Luka-_nee_ itu benar? Apa aku menyukainya?

"Terserah kau." Ucapku. Mataku mulai menatap pergelangan tanganku yang terikat oleh tangan Adikku itu. "Maaf Len, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" tanyaku. Len tersentak.

"M-Maaf," dengan cepat Len melepas tangannya. Satu kehangatan mulai lepas dariku. Yah, aku mengakuinya. "Kalau begitu kita pergi jam delapan besok." Ujar Len. Aku mengangguk saja. Lalu, Len pun pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kh…" saat Len pergi, aku mulai memasrahkan air mata ini untuk keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Ayolah Tuhan… kenapa aku harus menangis? Apa aku harus meralat perasaan ini di hadapannya?

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

* * *

Aku menatap punggung Rin dari kejauhan. Gelas yang kugenggam entah kenapa terasa mengiris telapak tanganku. Jangan bilang kalau Rin memang menyukai Len. Kalau mereka bersatu, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tahu aku egois karena memiliki perasaan ini, tapi— aku menyukainya, dan aku—ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya.

**PRAK!** Kurasakan gelas yang kugenggam pecah. Suaranya tidak ribut, dan Rin yang sedaritadi menangis tidak menyadari suara itu. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Darah…" gumamku sembari menatap nanar telapak tanganku yang berbalut cairan kental berwarna merah. "Tapi kenapa tidak sakit…? Dan kenapa dadaku yang sakit? Bukan tangan ini..?" lanjutku. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya menjalar di tanganku tidak terasa sama sekali. Malahan, dadaku yang sakit, sangat sakit. Sulit dituliskan dengan kata-kata rasa sakit itu.

Aku mengacuhkan tanganku yang terus-terusan saja mengeluarkan darah. Kini, aku kembali menatap punggung Rin dengan mata yang kusipitkan. Dapat kulihat Rin yang segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Rasa sakit ini… kenapa harus muncul segala?"

* * *

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Len berdiri di dekat ruang makan setelah menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Luka. Len menunggu Rin yang masih menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali Len melirik jam tangannya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya demi melihat waktu yang terus saja berjalan.

"Luka-_nee_, aku pergi ya!" seru Rin yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ruang makan memang masih sepi, sebab yang lainnya masih sibuk bergeliat di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, termasuk Hana sendiri. "O ya, Hana-_chan_ belum bangun _oneechan_?" tanya Rin yang masih sempat-sempatnya menunda waktu. Luka yang tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa perabotan dapur berbalik pada Rin.

"Bagitulah. Nampaknya dia kelelahan." Jawab Luka dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bagitu ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Maaf aku tidak bisa pamit pada yang lainnya…" tutur Rin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Bukannya tadi malam kau memang bilang akan pergi 'kan? Mereka akan mengerti, kok." Ucap Luka. Wajah Rin menjadi cerah seketika. Dengan sangat semangat Rin menenteng kopernya yang berukuran sedang dan hilang di pandangan Luka.

"Huft… semoga saja semuanya lancar." Gumam Luka yang kembali berkutat pada berbagai macam bahan makanan di hadapannya. "Ya, Kagamine Ren…"

* * *

.

.

**RIN POV**

Aku dan juga Len segera memasuki taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan apartemen. Disepanjang perjalanan, keheningan melanda kami. Harus kuakui, aku tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa mencairkannya.

Perjalanan dari apartemen menuju rumah kami memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam. Itu semua disebabkan oleh jalanan yang macet. Kalau seandainya tidak macet, mungkin perjalanan yang kami lewati hanya berkisar satu jam kurang.

**CKIIT! **Mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang bergaya ala eropa di sebuah perumahan elit. Yeah, rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumahnya Len. Aku 'kan hanya numpang selama ini.

"Aku saja yang bayar," tutur Len saat aku hampir saja membayar taksi dengan uangku sendiri. Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya saja. Dan mungkin aku sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri untuk terlihat akrab dengan Len di depan Ayah.

Aku dan juga Len segera keluar dari taksi. Beberapa pelayan yang berada di halaman saat itu segera membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Len-_sama_, Rin-_sama_, selamat datang." Ucap mereka. Aku dan juga Len tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tuan Ren telah menunggu kalian di ruang tengah." Ujar salah seorang pelayan. Aku dan Len langsung melesatkan langkah kaki kami menuju ruang tengah.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Tuan Ren telah menunggu kalian di ruang tengah." Ujar salah seorang pelayan padaku kami – aku dan Rin –. Kami pun segera menuju pintu ruang tamu yang memang menyambungkan pada ruang tengah. Sebelumnya, aku sempat berbisik pada Rin;

"Rin, kau tahu 'kan?" bisikku. Rin memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Rin dengan tatapan lurus. Kami masih diselingi kediaman hingga kami telah sampai di ruang tengah dan melihat sosok Ayah.

"Ayah!" seruku. Aku berlari mendahului Rin karena begitu senang melihat Ayah. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Ayah. Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan aku terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal _show_-ku di beberapa tempat.

"Len! Rin! Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang!" seru Ayah dengan wajah yang terbilang senang.

"Tidak akan Ayah. Bagaimana pun Ayahlah yang utama bagi kami." Tutur Rin diiringi senyuman. Senyuman itu— terkesan hangat ketibang senyuman Rin beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ayah. Oh ya, ketahuilah. Ayahku inilah yang memungut Rin untuk menjadi Kakakku. Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang jelas, dia membawakan Rin ke hadapanku saat aku masih berumur lima tahun.

"Oh ya Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Ayah di Amerika? Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku memandang Ayah dari atas ke bawah demi melihat keadaan fisik Ayahku secara langsung.

"Tentu Len! Ayah masih sehat! Kau tidak lihat kalau Ayahmu ini seperti pemuda berumur 15 tahun?" canda Ayah. Rin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Ayah yakin kalau kalian semakin terlihat seperti lem, bukan? Seperti dulu. Hahaha." Ayah tertawa dengan polosnya di hadapan kebohongan dari kami berdua. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tentu Ayah. Aku dan Rin masih seperti yang dulu." Ujarku meyakinkan Ayah. Dengan polosnya Ayah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya, Ayah percaya pada kalian."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Ya, Ayah percaya pada kalian."

**DEG! **Rin tersentak mendengar penyataan dari sosok Kagamine Ren itu. Rin hanya bisa memegang dadanya, merasakan perasaan sakit apabila membohongi orang yang selalu mempercayainya. Rin memang tidak pandai berbohong selain berbohong di atas panggung dengan nyanyiannya.

"K-Kalau begitu a-aku ke kamar dulu, Ayah. Aku lelah." Tutur Rin sedikit gelagapan. Kagamine Ren, Ayah dari mereka berdua mengangguk dengan Len yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau pasti lelah Rin. Dan kopermu simpan saja di sini. Nanti kusuruh pelayan yang membawakannya ke kemarmu." Ujar Ren. Rin mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari ruang tengah.

"Ayah…" gumam Len risih, "Aku juga cukup lelah. –err aku juga ingin tidur sebentar. Boleh 'kan?" tanya Len. Ren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih Ayah." Ucap Len dan menenteng kopernya sendiri. Ren hanya diam, menatap punggung anaknya itu dengan tatapan heran dan juga curiga.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Ren.

* * *

.

.

**RIN POV**

Langkah kakiku kubuat tenang dan juga pelan. Aku terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Hingga aku berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Di depan pintu kamar itu tertera nama 'Len's Room' dengan berbagai motif buah pisang yang menghiasinya.

"Huh," kulanjutkan kembali langkahku yang sempat berhenti tadi. Aku menghampiri kamar yang terletak di samping kamar Len, yaitu kamarku sendiri. Tanpa perlu basa basi, aku mengeluarkan kunci kamarku dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

**KRIEET. **Pintu terbuka. Pandanganku kusapukan pada setiap sudut kamarku yang sedikit berdebu karena tidak pernah terpakai. Lumayan kotor juga. Aku sebenarnya ingin membersihkannya, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. Mending tidur dan menikmati setiap interior yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Hahaha, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menyentuh tempat tidurku sendiri!" seruku sembari menepuk-nepuk permukaan kasurku dengan senang. Aku merindukannya. Ya, setiap detail dari kamar ini kurindukan sejak lama.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, kembali mengamati seluruh kamarku dengan perasaan rindu. Tidak ada yang berubah. TV terletak pada tempatnya, buku-buku yang tertata di dalam rak, dan juga beberapa interior lainnya yang masih tetap pada tempatnya.

"Huh, mungkin sebaiknya kubersihkan sedikit ya?" gumamku. Mumpung aku ini orang yang cukup rajin, jadi kuputuskan untuk membersihkan beberapa buku yang mungkin berdebu dan juga beberapa benda lainnya.

Aku sedikit berjinjit pada saat membuka lemariku bagian atas. Aku sudah lupa benda apa yang kutaruh di bagian atas sana. Tapi, pada saat aku membuka lemari itu, aku tersentak.

"KYAAAA!" beberapa benda terjatuh dari atas lemari dan langsung saja menimpa tubuhku. Aku meringis kecil. Aku mulai kaget saat melihat beberapa kaset dan juga buku yang berserakan di lantai. "Lho ini—"

Aku termangu menatap beberapa kaset dan juga buku cerita bergambar yang terletak di lantai. Kuamati satu persatu benda itu, dan—

"Ah, ini—" aku tersenyum tipis saat membuka buku bergambar dengan cerita 'Cinderella' yang memang populer di kalangan anak-anak. Bukan hanya itu, masih banyak cerita lainnya. Entah kenapa, mataku mulai memanas melihatnya. "—ini barang-barang yang dulu sering kugunakan sama Len, ya?" gumamku tersenyum kecut.

Aku mendecak lidah, berusaha menutupi hatiku yang terus-terusan saja meminta ingin diputarkan kembali memori kecil dan juga tua itu – saat aku dan Len masih kecil –.

Karena merasa kesal, aku mengumpulkan berbagai buku bergambar itu dan juga kaset-kaset yang terdiri dari film 'Dora The Explorer, Spongebob Squarepants, Chalk Zone dan juga beberapa cerita Pokemon yang sangat disukai Len'. (Len+Rin: Apa-apaan itu? ==")

"Yah, dengan begitu lebih baik!" tuturku dengan semangat begitu kenangan kecil itu kusembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur. Aku tidak peduli dengan hati kecilku yang menolak untuk menyembunyikan benda-benda itu, tapi bagaimana pun, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk—

**KRIEET, **

—melupakannya.

"Rin?"

Aku yang tadinya bersandar-sandar pada tempat tidurku langsung terlonjak begitu pintu kamarku terbuka. Bukan hanya itu, yang membuatku begitu kaget adalah sosok Len yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah heran.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Rin?" Len terlihat keheranan dengan Rin yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya itu. Sedangkan Rin, ia hanya membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan yang mulai menjadi canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak sopan memasuki kamar orang tanpa permisi." Rin membuang muka. Ia nampaknya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu yang sering kulakukan dulu?" ujar Len. Rin langsung terdiam di tempat.

"T-Tapi itu namanya tidak sopan!" bentak Rin. Len berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju tempat tidur. Len sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Rin yang terus-terusan saja mengatainya dengan sebutan 'tidak sopan'.

"Lalu? Bukannya kau juga senang kalau aku datang ke kamarmu?" Len membalas dengan pertanyaan. Rin tercekang saat mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. "Ini—" mata _sapphire _Len membulat saat tangannya menyusuri bawah tempat tidur Rin yang terlihat gelap. "Ini— kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Len dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

"Eh? M-Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu?" Rin mulai risih. Dia merasa benar-benar 'ganjil' saat melihat ekspresi yang dituturkan oleh adiknya itu. Memang, Len kadang mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu – tenang dan juga dingin – namun entah kenapa Rin malah merasa takut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau membuangnya?" ujar Len. Rin menunduk.

"Ah, itu—" Rin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat ini.

Len menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Rin yang nampak menekuk lututnya dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkannya di antara lutut. Lalu, Len kembali menatap lurus dengan ekspresi yang terbilang tenang.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau ingkar, aku boleh membencimu." tutur Len tiba-tiba. Rin memasang mimik penuh keheranan. Sepertinya dia memang lupa tutur katanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"A-Apa? B-Benci?" Rin mendongkakkan wajahnya, sedangkan Len hanya diam dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tubuh menghadap ke tempat tidur.

.

**DEG! **Setelah memutar memorinya dengan keras, Rin mulai mengingatnya. Ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Len dapat membencinya jikalau Rin ingkar. Satu hal yang membuat Rin terpukau saat ini, yaitu dia telah mengingkarnya. Semua tutur katanya dia lupakan. 'Berarti Len—'

"M-Maaf…" Rin menekuk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lututnya. "Maaf, Len…" ucap Rin dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni kedua pipinya. Len hanya acuh tak acuh. "Aku— mengingkarinya…" lanjut Rin. Len tidak menggubris sama sekali, malahan tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Lalu?" tanya Len.

"Maaf. Karenanya, bencilah aku…" tutur Rin. Len menghela nafas.

"Itu— tidak akan pernah."

"Eh?"

"Aku— tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Rin."

* * *

.

.

Anggota VocaUta kini berkumpul di ruang makan – minus Len dan Rin – mereka nampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka yang dibuatkan oleh Luka.

"Luka-_chan_, masakanmu enak sekali!" seru Hana takjub. Luka tersipu malu mendengarnya, sedangkan Kaito dan juga Mikuo berpikir dengan kompak, 'Tumben-tumbennya tersipu? Biasanya malah menyeringai dengan tutur ejekan.'

"Yah, bagaimana pun di antara kami Luka-_neechan_-lah yang paling pandai dalam hal memasak!" balas Teto dengan jempol yang dinaikkannya dan mata yang dikedipkan sebelah.

"Oh ya Teto-_chan_, kau bersama Luka-_chan, _Kaito-_kun_ dan juga Mikuo-_kun_ akan menghadiri acara di studio H, 'kan?" Hana menghentikan sarapannya sejenak dan mengingatkan pada Teto, Luka, Kaito dan juga Mikuo pekerjaan mereka. "Kalian sebaiknya pergi cepat, karena acaranya akan dimulai dari pukul 01.00 PM sampai 08.00 PM." Ujar Hana. Teto dan beberapa nama yang disebutkan hanya mengangguk paham, dan serempak mereka menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing demi mengganti pakaian mereka.

Tidak lama, Luka, Kaito, Teto dan juga Mikuo mulai muncul satu-persatu dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka segera berpamitan pada yang lainnya dan menuju mobil mereka.

* * *

.

.

12.05 PM

"Hm... hm…" Teto menikmati _music player_ yang dia dengarkan melalui _headphone_-nya. Teto dan juga yang lainnya telah selesai dalam riasan mereka, tinggal menunggu acaranya berlangsung saja.

Teto dapat dikatakan kurang kerjaan saat ini. Sesekali Teto melirik Luka yang tengah mengajari Kaito bahasa Inggris, dan kadang-kadang Teto tertawa kecil saat melihat Luka yang kesal dan menarik syal Kaito hingga dia tercekik dan meronta-ronta.

Teto kembali menikmati _music player_-nya. Namun dia berhenti menikmati lagu yang terlantun dengan indahnya begitu melihat Mikuo yang terlihat risih sendiri. Sepertinya Mikuo tidak memiliki kesibukan tersendiri, sama dengan Teto.

Sedikit takut, Teto menuju pada Mikuo yang tengah duduk di tangga. Teto dengan agresifnya mengambil tempat di samping Mikuo.

"Mikuo-_kun_?" Teto memainkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Mikuo yang terlihat melamun. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teto. Mikuo masih tenggelam di dalam lamunannya. "Mikuo-_kun_?" sekali lagi, Teto memainkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Mikuo.

"Akh, ma-maaf, Teto-_san_!" seru Mikuo yang terlepas dari lamunannya. Teto hanya cengo.

"Jangan panggil Teto-_san, _Teto saja. Oh ya, kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Teto keheranan. 'Pasti Rin.' Lanjut Teto dalam hati. Teto hanya dapat menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok!" elak Mikuo terlihat canggung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Mikuo berkomunikasi dengan Teto secara empat mata. Biasanya, kalau dia berkomunikasi dengan Teto, pasti ada Ted mau pun Rin yang mendampinginya. Patas saja dia terlihat canggung.

Teto hanya ber'oh'ria saja. Lalu, keheningan pun terjadi, hingga— "AAAAAKH!" teriak Teto tiba-tiba. Reflek Mikuo tersentak.

"A-Apa!" tanya Mikuo dengan panik. Teto menunjuk-nunjuk telapak tangan Mikuo yang dibalut perban dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Oh… maksudmu ini?" tebak Mikuo. Teto mengangguk pelan. "Ini hanya luka biasa." Ujar Mikuo, "Ditutupi dengan sarung tangan juga tidak akan menonjol." Lanjut Mikuo.

"T-Tapi—ITU TIDAK BISA!" Teto mengangkat tubuhnya. Langsung saja Teto berlari meninggalkan Mikuo dan kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. "Kalau hanya membalutnya dengan perban saja, itu tidak baik!" gerutu Teto sambil membongkar kotak P3K itu.

"Ha? Tidak sakit, kok!" elak Mikuo merasa tidak enak. Teto dengan keras kepalanya membuka perban itu.

"Memang tidak akan sakit. Tapi kalau dibiarkan tanpa obat merah, pasti akan infeksi." Jelas Teto yang dengan jelinya mengamati luka di telapak tangan Mikuo itu. Teto sedikit heran saat melihat bekas luka yang seperti— terkena serpihan kaca itu. "Seperti goresan kaca. Kau habis apa?" tanya Teto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya terkena saat aku menjatuhkan gelas kemarin." Tutur Mikuo. Teto mengangguk dan segera memberikannya obat merah, lalu setelah itu dia kembali membalutnya dengan perban.

"Nah, selesai!" seru Teto semangat begitu telapak tangan Mikuo kini berbalut oleh perban secara sempurna.

"Ah, terima kasih Teto." Balas Mikuo dengan beberapa garis merah muda yang terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Sama-sama!" kembali lagi Teto menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Setelah itu mereka kembali bercengkrama layaknya seorang 'sahabat', tidak lebih dari kata itu. Yah, setidaknya Teto sudah merasa senang bisa bercengkrama dengan Mikuo.

Mereka berdua – Teto dan Mikuo – tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan…

"Khukhukhu," Luka memijit-mijit dagunya diiring dengan tawa kecil yang terlihat darinya. "Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan yang pesat." tutur Luka.

"Kemajuan apa? Cepat ajari aku bahasa super membingungkan ini!" pinta Kaito dengan beberapa kamus bahasa Inggris yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Coba lihat di sana, BaKaito!" Luka mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Teto dan juga Mikuo. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung cengo di tempat.

"Woah… sejak kapan hal seperti ini—" Kaito yang hendak berseru hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu Luka menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssst, biarkan mereka berkembang Kaito. Oke?" satu _wink_ dari Luka sukses membuat pemuda es krim itu termangu di tempat. Kaito hanya dapat mengangguk layaknya manusia yang dihipnotis saja.

* * *

.

.

"Aku—tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Rin."

Rin terkesiap saat mendengarkan ucapan dari Len. Rasa senang dan juga rasa bersalah mulai bersemayam di hatinya. Rin sangat senang mendengarkan ucapan dari Len, namun di sisi lain, Rin merasa bersalah pada Ayah Len yang mempercayakannya untuk menjadi seorang 'Kakak' bagi Len. Tidak lupa juga dengan rasa bersalah pada Miku yang juga menyukai Len.

Ya, Rin sudah tahu kalau Miku juga menyukai Len—

"L-Len…?" Rin merasakan kalau dadanya sesak begitu menyebutkan nama adiknya yang satu ini. Sedangkan Len, ia hanya tenggelam dalam kediaman. "A-Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Rin. Memastikan ucapan Len itu bukanlah sebuah ambigu.

"Aku… tidak bisa membenci Rin. Rin selalu dekat denganku, dari dulu." Jelas Len. Rin meneguk ludah. Rin berusaha untuk berasio dengan ucapan Len saat ini.

"L-Len?"

"Aku tahu kalau aku adalah lelaki pengecut yang tidak mampu membuktikan ucapanku, dan aku juga bukanlah lelaki yang atensi pada orang lain." gumam Len, "Tapi aku—tidak bisa membenci Rin. Bukannya kau adalah 'Kakakku'?"

"L-Le—" manik indah milik Rin membulat disaat pemuda blond di sampingnya itu begitu agresif memasukkannya ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. Rin tersentak, ingin memberontak. Namun Len lebih afektif padanya.

"Aku merasa 'ganjil' begitu Rin acuh padaku, karena itu— mari kita kembalikan hubungan kita," bisik Len pada cuping telinga Rin. Rin yang menyerap ucapan itu hanya mampu melelehkan air matanya saja, ia hanya bisa gigit jari degan perasaan afeksi yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan dia tujukan pada adiknya itu.

"M-Maaf Len…" Rin terisak. Air mata menuruni kedua pipinya dan memberikan jejak-jejak kehangatan pada pipinya tersebut. "Maaf karena bersikap dingin selama ini…" isak Rin yang kali ini terlihat seperti seorang adik, sedangkan Len? Dia malah yang terlihat seperti seorang kakak kali ini.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf kalau ada salah." seru Len dengan suara yang direndahkannya.

"Ng," respon Rin singkat. Mereka berdua masih terhanyut dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Dan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata _sapphire _memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang 'dia' katakan memang benar…?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(1) **Himuro Hana/Hana Himuro: **OC buatan Author. Seorang gadis dengan umur 16 tahun dan memiliki rambut brunette. Memiliki iris dengan warna ruby dan senang dengan yang namanya 'cemilan'. Sangat suka makan– ngemil, dan merupakan workaholic. Gadis brunette yang berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik di tingkat SMP Inggris. Berhenti melanjutkan SMAnya dan lebih memilih untuk berbaur dengan dunia entertainment sebagai seorang manajer. Yang khas dari Hana adalah bando merah marun miliknya yang tidak pernah sedikit pun lepas dari ubun-ubunnya, sepertinya itu adalah pemberian seseorang yang cukup penting untuknya. Sangat suka dengan warna merah dan juga violet. Item: Berkas-berkas manajer (?)

**A/N: **Yeeeey! Fic ini sudah hampir jamuran di laptop XDD Buatnya tanggal 15 dipublishnya baru sekarang =="

Aduh… merasa bersalah, nih :/

Maaf … ._.

Kalau updatenya kelamaan ya? :D Gomen, nee~ chapter ini cukup banyak kan untuk membayar dosa aichii? =3

Ok, untuk terakhir, aichii minta masukaaaaaaan! Karena sepertinya fic ini belum sempurna :/

**Reviews?**

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


	10. Chapter 10

**A**** V**OCALOID **F**ANFICTION

Disclaimer: Just, Vocaloid [c] **YAMAHA**

**C**ozt **W**e **L**ove **E**ach **O**ther!

[c] **R**in 'aichii' **K**agamine

Chapter 10 — **Peculiarity of Ren Kagamine**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Len, ayo kita pergi!" Rin memegang kopernya dengan erat. Senyuman penuh semangat terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus saja menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Di samping Rin, nampak seorang pria dengan umur yang kira-kira mencapai 30 tahun keatas. Pria itu memiliki rupa yang hampir sama dengan Len, dan cukup membuktikan kalau wajah tampan Len dia dapat dari pria itu— Ren Kagamine.

"Ah, iya!" Len segera keluar dari rumah keluarga Kagamine dan langsung meneteng kopernya menuju Rin dan juga pria itu.

"Kau sudah siap Len? Rin?" Ren memastikan keadaan kedua anaknya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Rin dan juga Len mengangguk cepat. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelumnya, mereka menyimpan dulu koper mereka di bagian bagasi mobil.

"Pasang sabuk pengamannya, Len," Ren mengingatkan. Len langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya. Begitupula dengan Rin, dia pun memasang segera sabuk pengamannya.

Len duduk di bagian depan dan Rin duduk di bagian belakang sendirian. Semua itu karena Ren yang menyarankannya. Entah karena alasan apa, yang jelas, mereka menurutinya saja.

Mobil keluarga Kagamine langsung melesat, meninggalkan kediaman mereka dengan kepercayaan yang mereka berikan pada setiap pelayan yang ada. Disepanjang perjalanan, keheningan menyelubungi tiga Kagamine itu. Mereka nampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Len sibuk dengan lantunan dari lagu yang didengarnya melalui _handphone_-nya, Rin sibuk dengan berbagai _e-mail_ yang masuk di _handphone_-nya, dan Ren sibuk dengan mobil yang dia jalankan.

Rin sedikit melirik sosok Ren yang terfokuskan ke pada jalan di depannya. Lalu, dia mendengus, merasa ada keganjilan dari sang Ayah. Apalagi begitu sang Ayah tiba-tiba mengajak mereka untuk liburan. Hal yang aneh, bukan? Apalagi tanpa direncanakan sedikit pun.

Rin merasakan ada yang sakit di kepalanya, secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia terlalu benyak berpikir, jadi Rin putuskan untuk membuang rasa curiganya pada sang Ayah.

* * *

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

* * *

Rin mendesah pelan, pandangannya mulai berkabut akibat air mata yang menutupi hampir seluruh rongga matanya. Meski berusaha untuk menghilangkan air matanya, namun isakan Rin masih saja terdengar.

"Huuhu…" Rin menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. "Dasar! Kau itu selalu saja membuatku menangis!" gerutu Rin dengan nada yang terdengar bercanda.

"Hehehe," Len malah nyengir tidak jelas dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu—"

"A-Apa—"

Ibu jari Len telah berada di kedua pipi Rin. Perlahan-lahan, kedua pipi Rin menjadi panas. Tanpa komando sedikit pun, darah langsung naik ke bagian pipi Rin.

"L-Len…?"

"Nah, dengan begini—" Len mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil. "Aku yang selalu membuat Rin menangis akan menghapus air mata Rin, 'kan?" Len tertawa kecil.

Kembali lagi wajah Rin memanas. "Dasar _shota_!" ejek Rin dengan wajah yang dia palingkan dari adiknya itu. Kali ini, iris Len membulat.

"Aku bukan _shota_!" gertak Len yang memang tidak suka dikatai _shota_. Kata itu merupakan kata 'tabu' untuk Len.

"Bwek! Bocah _shota_!" kali Rin menjulurkan lidahnya, Len mendecak lidah. Dia memikirkan cara untuk melawan sang 'kakak' yang memang selalu menang darinya itu.

"P-Pokoknya aku bukan _sho—_"

**Plok! Plok! Plok!** Suara tepuk tangan menggema di kamar Rin. Rin dan juga Len yang merasa kalau bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kamar itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Serempak, mata _sapphire_ mereka terbelalak. Secara bersamaan pula, mereka berucap; "A-Ayah…?"

Seorang pria dengan nama Ren Kagamine berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran khasnya. Seketika, wajah Rin menjadi pucat pasih.

"Ee…" Rin menunduk, hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh seperempat poninya. Len yang melihatnya hanya bertajuk heran.

"R-Rin…?"

Rin terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Ren berjalan medekati mereka berdua. Semakin lama, sosok Ren kini berada di hadapan mereka.

"M-Maaf, Aya—"

"Rin! Len! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Villa Kagamine~?" seru Ren yang langsung membuat Rin keheranan.

"V-Villa?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan posisi yang dia permantap.

"Yuuup! Di daerah Hokkaido, itu Villa yang baru Ayah bangun!" Ren tersenyum mantap.

"Tapi kok tiba-tiba?" Len menjadi heran, dan juga— curiga.

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Aku memang dari kemarin ingin mengajak kalian, kok!" Ren mulai memelas dengan mulut yang dibentuk seperti angka '3'.

Len berpikir sejenak, dan Rin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tadi sempat menjadi pucat.

"Bagaimana Rin?" Len menoleh pada Rin.

Rin tersentak, dan disaat yang bersamaan, Ren menyipitkan alisnya. Seakan-akan 'menyelidiki' satu hal dari mereka berdua.

"Eh? K-Kenapa aku?" Rin mengernyitkan dahinya, dengan tangan yang dia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan Kakakku!" Len tersenyum mantap, membuat wajah Rin menghangat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan kambali lagi, Ren menyipitkan matanya. Seperti seorang ilmuan yang berkutat dengan alat-alat kimia.

"K-Kalau begitu aku setuju!" Rin berseru demikian, dan Ren tersenyum tipis dengan kedua tangan yang dia tenggelamkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ren berlalu, meninggalkan kedua anaknya dengan senyuman yang berkesan 'dipaksakan'.

**Blam.** Suara pintu terdengar mengalir, membuat Rin dan Len saling bertukar pandangan mereka dengan kedua bahu yang mereka kedikkan.

"Aneh." Komentar mereka bersamaan.

* * *

**.**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

* * *

"Huft…" Rin kembali mendengus, membuat kaca yang tepat berada di sampingnya berembun. Rin dapat melihat bayangannya yang semakin tidak jelas akibat uap-uap karbondioksida yang menempel di kaca mobil.

Rin memutar pandangannya, keresahan mulai melanda dirinya. Entah ini pilihan yang baik untuknya atau tidak. Antara 'kepercayaan' dari sang Ayah dan juga 'perasaannya' ke pada sang Adik.

Semuanya hanya membuat Rin pusing sendiri, karena ini adalah masalahnya sendiri. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, Rin menyadari satu hal.

"M-Miku…" Rin mengingat satu hal. Dulu, Miku pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Miku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Dan Rin sempat melupakannya. "Cih, lupakan." Kembali lagi Rin mendengus kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia melakukan hal ini.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"T-Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Kaito Shion! Luka Megurine! Mikuo Hatsune! Teto Kasane!" sang penanggung jawab acara menunduk sedalam-dalamnya pada Kaito, Luka, Mikuo dan juga Teto yang asyik menikmati secangkir teh di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih begitu…" tutur Teto tidak enak. Luka mengangguk mengikutinya.

"Benar, kami senang bekerjasama dengan Anda, kok!" Mikuo mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

Sang penanggung jawab acara itu tersenyum. Setelah memberikan upah atas hasil kerja keras mereka (Baca: Luka, Teto, Mikuo dan Kaito) penanggung jawab itu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan bodohnya, tidak ada sedikit pun yang menggubris ucapannya. Dapat dilihat dari Kaito yang asyik melumat es krimnya, Teto yang meneliti rasa teh yang tadi dia minum dengan berbagai gumaman kecil dari bibirnya, dan juga Mikuo yang sibuk mengamati tangannya yang diperban.

'Oke, di-ka-ca-ngin!' Luka tersenyum seakan-akan dia direndahkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Halo?" Luka menaikkan frekuensi dari suaranya, namun semuanya masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. "Fuh—WOI KALIAN MAU PULANG ATAU TIDAAAAK!"

Kaito tersedak, dan reflek menjatuhkan es krimnya hingga mengotori lantai. "E-Es krimku!" Kaito memekikkan keselamatan es krimnya yang kini bersatu dengan tekstur lantai.

**Prang!** Cangkir teh yang dipegang oleh Teto terjatuh dan membuatnya – dan juga beberapa orang yang berada di studio – menjadi kaget. "T-Tehnya!" Teto memekikkan air tehnya yang kini membasahi lantai. Padahal, teh itu begitu enak dan nikmat untuk Teto. Butuh waktu yang lama untuknya agar dapat menebak rasa teh dan juga mereknya, agar dapat dia beli dan dia nikmati bersama _franch bread_-nya.

Sedangkan Mikuo, ekspresinya hanya datar. Awalnya dia sedikit keget, namun dia menoleh sebentar pada Luka, lalu kembali memasang sarung tangannya.

"Hha… AYO PULANG!" terlihat aura hitam dari Luka dan juga sudut siku yang terekspos di keningnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Luka menarik syal Kaito dan menyeretnya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Teto, Luka menarik kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya.

Mikuo hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

**-Time Skip-**

"Lalu—" Mikuo menarik nafas, dengan empat sudut siku di keningnya. "Kenapa lagi-lagi aku yang meneraktir, sih!" Mikuo menuai protes begitu Luka dengan sangat jelas mengatakan kalau Mikuo **yang membayar tagihan makan** setelah mereka makan dengan sangat lahapnya, di salah satu restoran ternama di Tokyo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luka memasang wajah layaknya ibu-ibu tamak. "Kau jangan hanya cari muka di hadapan Rin!" tutur Luka yang kembali menarik syal Kaito, sehingga kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tercekik. "Ayo BaKaito, kita pulang!"

Kali ini, Mikuo kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Err… Kaito-_kun _dan Luka-_neechan_ sangat akrab…" komentar Teto dengan air mata yang terlihat di sudut matanya yang berkesan merah darah itu. Bukannya cengeng, namun dia 'terharu' melihat keharmonisan antara Kaito dan juga Luka.

Mikuo yang mendengarnya hanya memicingkan matanya. Namun dari tatapannya, Teto dapat melihat sebuah pertanyaan yang berisi; 'Akrab apanya?'

"Yah…" Teto menyeruput minuman dinginnya. Dapat Teto rasakan sensasi _mint_ dari minuman yang dia minum, membuat kerongkongannya seakan-akan berteriak 'nyaman!'. "Soalnya mereka terlihat 'romantis' dengan kelakukan Luka-_neechan_ yang seperti itu!" Teto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sangat manis dimata orang lain, namun tidak untuk sosok Mikuo Hatsune. Karena, yang mampu membuat Mikuo terpana hanyalah senyuman dari sosok Rin Kagamine saja.

"Oh…" respon Mikuo yang kali ini sungguh cuek. Keadaannya berubah drastis, berbeda saat dia bersama Teto di studio tadi.

"Um… Mikuo-_kun_, kau ingin membayarnya?" tanya Teto yang kali ini kehabisan topik.

"Bukannya tidak ingin membayarnya, tapi ini kewajibanku. Yah… setidaknya di hadapan Luka." Mikuo menopang dagunya, helaan nafas tidak ikhlas keluar melalui mulutnya yang selalu menggumamkan lagu— dan juga nama Rin.

"Hahaha!" Teto tertawa renyah, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bayar saja!" tawar Teto. Langsung saja, mata Mikuo melebar.

"Ah, tidak usah!" elak Mikuo, merasa tidak enak karena Teto harus mengeluarkan uangnya. Namun terlambat, karena tanpa Mikuo sadari, Teto sudah berbincang dengan pelayan yang meminta bon mereka.

Uang Teto pun keluar dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Membuat Mikuo menganga dan semakin tidak enak saja.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dan juga seorang wanita nampak berbaur dengan keramaian kota. Mereka menyatu, dan meski pun mereka seorang idola, mereka menutup identitas mereka dengan berbagai bekal alat penyamaran; topi dan kacamata.

"Hei…" panggil salah satu pemuda dengan rambut biru dan iris yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya— Kaito Shion. Namun kali ini, mata indahnya terhalangi oleh lensa kacamata, dan rambutnya yang begitu kontras dengan warna malam itu tertutupi oleh sebuah topi berwarna hitam.

"Apa?" sang wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai hingga pinggang merespon— Luka Megurine. Sudut mata _sapphire_-nya melirik sosok Kaito. Penampilan Luka pun hampir sama dengan Kaito. Dengan berbekal kacamata yang menghalangi matanya, dan juga topi merah yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambutnya pun kini diikat, agar tidak ada yang menyadari sosok aslinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Kaito yang tetap berjalan lurus. Dan Luka, kali ini dia menepuk dahinya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya.

"Argh! Kau ini kenapa tidak mengerti-mengerti, sih, BaKai—" belum selesai Luka mengejek, mulutnya sudah tertutup oleh tangan Kaito. Membuat suaranya tercekang dan hanya keluar di dalam hati saja.

"Ssst! Nanti identitas kita ketahuan!" bisik Kaito saat Luka memberikannya _glare_ yang seakan-akan berkata; 'Kau akan kubunuh nanti!'

Luka mengangguk paham, dan segera Kaito melepaskan tangannya. Membuat Luka terpaksa menghirup aroma malam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya sudah. Kau ingin tahu alasanku?" Luka memejamkan sebelah matanya, diiringi senyuman menawan darinya.

Kaito mengangguk saja dengan polosnya.

"Oke, begini, 'kan Teto menyukai Mikuo. Dan aku yakin, kalau Teto pasti tidak akan tega kalau Mikuo yang harus membayar semuanya, apalagi makanan dari restoran mahal. Jadi, dengan bantuan Teto, aku yakin! Sangat yakin! Kalau Mikuo pasti akan berdebar-debar!" seru Luka semangat '45'. Kaito cengo mendengarnya.

_Memangnya Mikuo perempuan yang selalu berdebar-debar?— _pikir Kaito dengan mata yang dia micingkan.

"Oi Kaito! Aku dengar apa yang kau bilang!" geram Luka dengan bibir bawah yang dia gigit. Kaito langsung _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana Luka bisa membaca hal yang cuma terlontar di dalam hati Kaito? Itulah yang membuat Kaito membatu.

"M-Maaf!" seru Kaito memohon maaf. Luka mendengus kesal, dan sebuah jitakan melayang di kepala Kaito.

"Ayo pulang!"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Err maaf, Teto-_san_, kau jadi menanggung bayaran Luka…" Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah saking malunya dia. Mikuo malu, karena Teto yang harus membayar uang makan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Mumpung aku dapat honor lebih!" seru Teto. "Dan panggil Teto saja!" lanjut Teto menyarankan.

"B-Baik…"

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja! Pasti semuanya sedang menunggu!" seru Teto. Mikuo mengangguk.

* * *

**.**

**Mikuo's PoV**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja! Pasti semuanya sedang menunggu!" Teto berseru demikian. Rambut _magenta_-nya sedikit berantakan karena setiap gerak-geriknya yang begitu semangat.

Ah… kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang terlalu (sangat) semangat. Apa dia tidak pernah lelah? Aku saja capek melihatnya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, belum tentu juga semua senyumannya itu tulus. Bisa saja kalau selama ini dia punya masalah, dan memilih untuk tersenyum saja?

He? Tunggu, lupakan. Kenapa dia yang mejadi topik ini? Hei, jarang-jarang aku dapat POV untukku sendiri, dan orang yang kubicarakan adalah dia? Harusnya Rin! RIN KAGAMINE! Catat itu!

Oke, sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya, belum sampai ke mana-mana. Aku bahkan belum menceritakan Rin— gadis yang kusukai itu.

Begini, harus kuakui, kalau aku menyukai Rin. Ehm, aku menyukainya karena dia itu selalu tersenyum. Alasan yang mudah, namun sulit untuk kujelaskan di hadapan Rin.

Ketahuilah, meski aku keren, tapi aku sama sekali belum merasakan yang namanya cinta. Dan Rin, dia adalah orang pertama yang aku cintai. Karena itu, aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

Meski pun dia tidak menyukaiku…

.

"Hh…" kutatap telapak tanganku yang terbungkus oleh sapu tangan hitam. Luka ini karena aku menghancurkan sebuah gelas hanya karena melihat Rin bersama Len. Aku tahu, mungkin aku egois. Dan asalkan kau tahu juga, cinta itu egois, bukan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku.

"Mikuo-_kun_, ada apa? Tanganmu sakit?" tanya Teto dengan nada cemas padaku. Aku berusaha mengelak, namun begitu menerima kilatan matanya yang seakan-akan berkata; 'Jangan berbohong!', aku hanya diam dan membungkam mulutku. Sungguh naif aku. "Mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tawarnya dengan bola matanya yang membulat sempurna. Ah.. rasanya sedikit melihat keibaan dari mata itu.

"Tidak usah. Hanya nyeri saja," aku menepuk pelan tanganku, dapat kurasakan nyeri yang menjalar melalui pusat sakit tanganku dan membuatku sedikit meringis.

"M-Mikuo!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Mungkin tidak sopan, tapi aku malas diperhatikan seperti itu. Jangan kasihani aku, tahu!

* * *

**.**

**Normal PoV**

**.**

* * *

Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Hanya sedikit yang tinggal diam dalam apartemen. Baik Hana pun, yang selaku manajer meninggalkan apartemen demi urusan pribadinya.

Seluruh jendela apartemen pun tertutup rapat. Hanya sedikit yang terbuka. Dan meski pun itu terbuka, hanya seperempat saja yang terbuka, dan akhirnya tertutup kembali. Mungkin sang pemilik kamar enggan untuk berbaur dengan dinginnya hari saat ini.

Disalah satu deretan jendela yang ada, nampak sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendelanya. Rambut _tosca_-nya yang sengaja dia urai tertiup dengan lembut oleh angin musim.

Bola matanya yang sepadan dengan rambutnya terlihat sayu. Helaan nafas kadang terdengar dari sosoknya yang terus saja terdiam. Lambat laun, air mata menetes dari bola matanya. Memberikannya sensasi hangat pada permukaan kulitnya yang sangat jarang menerima rangsangan seperti ini.

"Ah…" dia mendesah, air mata tetap keluar dari rongga matanya. Kadang dia menyeka air matanya sendiri, namun selalu saja ada yang menggantikannya. "Huhuhu…" dia terisak, kedua tangannya terkepal. Mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

Ah, iris _tosca_-nya akhirnya bergerak, berlikuk dan menatap sebuah tas berukuran besar yang terdapat di atas lemarinya. Sebuah tas yang dapat memuat baju dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Dia tersenyum miris. Sebuah senyuman kekalahan darinya terpantri di wajah manisnya. Ingin rasanya dia terjun dari jendela apartemennya, namun niat itu dia surutkan. Dia tahu, kalau dia mati, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Dia akan tetap berpaling darinya…

Memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, dan seolah-olah memancarkan ketidaksukaan…

"Dasar Miku bodoh," dia menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia terlalu malu untuk menyebut namanya sendiri. Nama dari sosok pecundang yang lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri ketibang menghadapi kenyataan sendiri.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Dilain tempat, mobil milik keluarga Kagamine telah berhenti di bandara. Memang perjalanan yang memakan waktu yang lama. Namun, sepertinya, tiga Kagamine ini cukup senang akan liburan mereka.

Rin, Len dan juga Ren langsung memasuki pesawat dan memasang sabuk mereka masing-masing. Kali ini, Rin duduk sendiri dan Len duduk bersama Ayahnya— Ren. Sungguh sebuah keganjilan begitu Rin menyadari kalau Ayahnya seperti melakukan pembatasan pada dirinya dan juga Len.

"Sudahlah," Rin mengorek tasnya. Diambilnya sebuah _i-pod_ dan sebuah _headphone_ berwarna hitam – orange untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena duduk sendirian.

Di bagian Len dan juga Ren. Tepat dua kursi dari Rin…

"Ayah, kenapa Rin duduk sendirian?" Len mengamati Rin yang nampaknya dilanda bosan dari tempatnya. Di sampingnya, Ren malah nyengir tidak jelas.

"Soalnya Ayah ingin duduk dengan Len~ salah?" Ren memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Dan Len hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tidak… Ayah tidak salah, kok!" Len tersenyum, demi membuat Ayahnya tidak kecewa.

Ren mengangguk cepat, begitu Len mulai sibuk dengan _i-pod_-nya, Ren manatap tajam dirinya (Baca: Len) lalu berganti pada sosok Rin.

"Oh ya Len, nanti… ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan padamu. Boleh?" Ren menepuk pundak Len dengan halus. Len tentunya menoleh, dan sesuai dugaan, Len memasang wajah heran.

"Bicara? Boleh saja, sih," jawab Len yang kembali melantunkan lagu dari musik yang didengarnya. Wajah Ren menjadi sangat cerah, dan langsung berubah menjadi sebuah wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf Len…"

* * *

**.**

**Len POV**

**.**

* * *

"Maaf Len…"

Aku terkesiap begitu mendengar suara Ayah yang dapat terbaca oleh telingaku. Yah, meski kurang jelas, yang penting aku dapat mendengar Ayah yang berucap 'maaf' dan menyebut namaku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak?

Dengan segera aku melepaskan _headphone_-ku dan menatap tajam Ayah. Meski pun Ayah tidak menyadari kalau aku mulai memantulkan sosoknya di dalam bola mataku.

Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang kian menggila. Ayah.. tidak seperti orang yang kukenal dulu. Kenapa kali ini dia dipenuhi akan rahasia? Padahal— aku adalah putranya.

Karena merasa terganggu, aku kembali mendengarkan lagu melalui _i-pod_-ku hingga pesawat mendarat tepat di bandara Hokkaido.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A ****V**OCALOID **F**ANFICTION

**D**isclaimer: Just, **V**ocaloid [c] **YAMAHA**

**C**ozt **W**e **L**ove **E**ach **O**ther!

[c] **R**in . **a**ichi**i**

Chapter 11 — **M**ikuo and **M**iku

* * *

Pesawat mendarat di bandara Hokkaido. Seluruh penumpang yang ada segera mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka dan segera keluar dari pesawat, termasuk ketiga Kagamine ini.

Rin, Len serta Ren segera mengambil taksi begitu mereka keluar dari bandara. Kali ini, hebatnya, Ren duduk di bagian depan, dan Rin beserta Len duduk di bagian belakang. Hal ini tentunya memaksa Rin untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tentang keanehan sang Ayah.

Mobil melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, karena jalan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan tol yang memang seharusnya menaikkan kecepatan kendaraan. Disepanjang perjalanan, Ren melirik kedua anaknya tersebut dengan tatapan yang seperti menganalisa mereka. Terlihat – melalui kaca mobil – Rin dan juga Len yang asyik bercanda-ria.

Ren menghela nafas, diraihnya kacamata hitamnya dan dipasangnya demi mengelak pemandangan barusan.

"Len, kau tahu 'kan?" Ren memanggil Len yang asyik saling mengejek dengan Rin. Len tentunya menatap Ren dengan alis yang dia kerutkan.

"Apa?" dahi Len berkerut, merasa heran.

"Yang sewaktu di pesawat tadi." Ren mendengus, karena Len begitu mudahnya melupakan percakapan mereka di pesawat tadi.

"Ah, iya!" Len menepuk sebelah tangannya, dan Rin mulai memandang heran. Namun, dia tetap diam dengan jus jeruknya. "Aku ingat!"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

**CKIIIT!** Taksi yang mengantar mereka segera berhenti di depan sebuah Villa yang sangat besar. Villa itu nampaknya masih baru, dan dapat dilihat dari modelnya yang berkesan elit, membuat Villa ini pasti begitu mahal.

"Ayah, apa masih belum ada pengunjungnya?" Len memberikan kopernya pada beberapa pelayan yang menawarkan diri mereka untuk koper Len. Rin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yup! Soalnya Ayah ingin menikmatinya bersama dengan kalian!" Ren tersenyum ringan, membuat Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh…" Len merespon demikan. Dan segera mereka bertiga memasuki Villa tersebut.

…

"H-Hebat! Villa ini sungguh besar!" Rin berlari mengitari Villa dengan senyuman manis yang merekah di wajahnya. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya di jendela demi melihat pemandangan Villa bagian luar.

Seperti yang diduga, pemandangannya pun begitu indah. Pepohonan berjejer rapi, bukit-bukit menjadi hal yang begitu menakjubkan dari Villa ini. Rin tentunya berdecak kagum.

"Ah, Ayah dan Len ke mana?" menyadari bahwa Len dan juga Ren tidak ada, Rin langsung berjalan lagi mengitari Villa. Namun, tidak ditemukannya sosok Len dan juga Ayahnya itu.

…

Sementara itu, Len serta Ren berada di halaman belakang. Mereka tengah menikmati secangkir teh yang disuguhkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang ada.

"Ayah, ke mana Rin? Kenapa Ayah tidak mengajaknya juga?" Len menyeruput jus pisangnya, lalu dia meraih _banana cake_ dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berucap; "Ayah hanya ingin bicara padamu, bukan Rin."

Len menautkan kedua alisnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengaduk jus pisangnya dengan peluh yang mulai terlihat di keningnya. Len merasa begitu aneh dengan Ren saat ini.

"Len, kau suka bernyanyi?" Ren menopang dagunya. Mata _sapphire_-nya melototi sosok Len yang sedikit tersedak.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal!" Len berseru dengan suara yang terdengar lemah, seperti ada yang menahan suaranya. Mungkin saja kekhawatiran yang menahannya.

"Lalu, apa kau pikir namamu akan naik di Jepang?" satu pertanyaan dari Ren membuat Len tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Len tahu, kalau selama ini dia terkenal di bawah nama Vocaloid. Dan Len juga memiliki banyak penggemar akibat dia bergabung dengan Vocaloid.

"Entahlah," Len menerawang jauh.

Ren tersenyum, lalu dia berucap; "Ayah punya perusahaan di Amerika sana."

"Lalu?" Len menaikkan alisnya, pandangannya dia alihkan dari sang Ayah.

"Hm," Ren tersenyum penuh makna, diangkatnya jari telunjuknya, dan dia menjelaskan beberapa hal yang membuat Len begitu kaget. Irisnya membulat sempurnya, bibirnya terbuka dengan membentuk alfabet 'o'.

"A-Apa?"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Ah, Ayah! Len!" Rin menghampiri Len dan Ren begitu mereka berdua kembali di ruang tamu. Rin langsung mengambil tempat di samping Len dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai, Rin…" sapa Len lemah.

"K-Kau kenapa Len? Kau sakit?" Rin mulai cemas, dipegangnya kening Len yang sama sekali tidak panas. "Tidak panas, kok!" Rin menganalisa.

Len tidak menggubris apa pun. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya selain tindakan. Len pun berlalu, dan langsung memasuki kamar yang ada.

**BLAM!** Suara pintu yang nampaknya dibanting membuat Rin gigit jari. Ditatapnya sang Ayah, dan Rin mulai memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Rin sehalus mungkin. Ren tersenyum penuh misteri dengan kedua bahu yang dia kedikkan sembari berucap 'Mana kutahu.'

Sosok Ren pun menghilang. Dia juga memasuki kamarnya, sama seperti Len. Rin yang ditinggalkan sendirian hanya memasang wajah polos.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

**Trak.** Rin meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada meja yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya terlihat kosong, menatap kehampaan di depan matanya. Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari sebuah pemikiran. Rin tidak tahu apa pun, terutama soal berubahnya sifat Len sejak kemarin.

Len menjadi begitu tidak bersemangat. Menyantap pisang pun dia lakukan dengan begitu tidak semangat. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Rin tidak tahu apa pun.

Rin menopang dagunya, matanya terlihat sayu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau liburan yang dia lakukan bersama Ayah dan juga Adiknya berkesan mati. Mereka semua saling diam, sangat aneh.

.

* * *

.

**Rin Kagamine POV**

.

* * *

.

Aku hanya duduk di bangku taman sembari meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh para pelayan Villa ini. Sejak kemarin, Len tidak pernah keluar dari kemarnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan Ayah?

"Huft!" aku menghentakkan kakiku, segera aku melesat meninggalkan taman dan menuju kamar Len.

**Drap. Drap. Drap.** Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Villa ini sangat luas, dan dari taman dengan berlari sampai ke kamar Len, membuat tenagaku terkuras.

"…Len!" aku menggedor pintu kamar Len. Namun anehnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, seperti tidak terkunci. "L-Len…" aku mengintip ke dalam kamar Len.

Kudapati Len yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa?

"…Len…" aku berjalan pelan, menuju tempat tidur Len. Dimana Len tengah terbaring dengan telentang di atasnya. Kenapa dia sangat menyedihkan?

Len yang sepertinya menyadarinya kehadiranku, langsung menyingkirkan punggung tangannya. Len kini terbangun, dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki yang bersila.

"Rin?" Len kaget akan kedatanganku, mungkin. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Len? Kau sakit?" tanyaku beruntun. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ah… aku tahu, kau berbohong, 'kan, Len? Adikku ini memang selalu berbohong. Fufufu, kau tidak kenal Kakakmu ini?

"Bukan apa-apa, Rin. Hanya lelah…" Len tersenyum tipis, dan aku yakin, senyuman itu palsu.

"Jangan bohong, Lenny!" bentakku dengan tatapan sinis. Len sedikit tersentak, lalu tertawa hambar. Ah, ini bukan Len**ku**! Eh? Lupakan.

"Hahaha, tidak, kok," Len masih mengelak. Aku dapat melihat kristal _azure_-nya yang mulai redup— tanpa cahaya. "Oh ya—"

Aku menautkan kedua alisku dengan tangan yang kulipat di depan dada. Aku berusaha tenang saat ini, meski pun aku tidak tahan melihat Len yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

"…Kalau aku tidak ada, kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Len membuatku terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, mendengar pertanyaan itu saja aku sudah takut, apalagi mengalaminya.

Rasanya aku akan mati…

"Tentu saja tidak," aku menjawab terus terang. "Mendengarnya aku sudah ingin mati, Len. Jadi kumohon jangan menjadikan pertanyaan itu sebagai perumpamaan… aku tidak suka." Tidak, mataku mulai memanas. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Bisa-bisa Len besar kepala. Tapi— itu adalah isi hatiku, dan untuk kali ini aku tidak mau berbohong.

Len tertawa kecil, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutku hingga pitaku lepas. "Dasar! Aku bercanda, kok!" Len mulai nyengir dengan tangan yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Aku mendengus kesal, karena rambut dan pita putihku menjadi berantakan. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa senang, karena Len akhirnya tersenyum.

Kau… akan selalu bersamaku, bukan?

Meski pun sebagai 'Adik'ku saja, tidak lebih dari itu…

.

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

.

* * *

.

[Di Apartemen Anggota VocaUta]

Teto duduk di pinggir tempatnya. Rambut _magenta_-nya kini terurai bebas. Hari ini sudah berganti dengan soreh, namun Teto masih mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Sejak tadi pagi, dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan yang dibuat oleh Luka.

Teto menarik nafas, lalu dia hembuskan. Dengan berat hari Teto meraih ikat rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya yang tidak biasa, bukan dengan gaya _pigtails_ andalannya. Kali ini rambutnya hanya dia ikat satu ke belakang.

Teto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah tertatih, dia memasuki dapur, hendak mencari makanan ringan.

"Lho? Teto?"

Teto tersentak begitu melihat Hana berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis _brunette_ itu memandang Teto dengan heran.

"Hai Hana-_chan_!" sapa Teto ceria, namun dibuat-buat.

"Hi!" Hana tersenyum manis dengan pertanyaan yang mengiringinya, "_What are you doing_?"

"Err… makan! Aku cari makanan!" seru Teto. Hana mengangguk paham. Dia berjalan mendekati Teto dan membuka lemari kecil yang terletak di belakang Teto.

"_Luka __had __to cook__ good food__, so I __keep__ some __for you_." Hana menyodorkan sebuah makanan kecil untuk Teto— _pencake_, mungkin?

"Wah! Sepertinya enak!" Teto berseru senang, "Terima kasih!" lanjut Teto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ah… K-Kau m-manis sekali, Teto-_chan_…" Hana menilai penampilan Teto yang berbeda kali ini, meski dia sedikit kaku mengucapkannya.

"Benarkah? Whoooaaa, makasih! Aku hanya kebetulan mengikatnya dengan gaya seperti ini!" Teto tersenyum lebar, hingga deretan giginya terlihat. "Ah—Mikuo!" sapa Teto pada Mikuo yang kebetulan hendak keluar rumah.

Mikuo tentunya menoleh karena panggilan tersebut, apalagi namanya yang disebut. "Y-Ya—kau siapa?" Mikuo mengerutkan dahi, merasakan kalau sosok yang memanggilnya begitu asing.

"INI-TETO!" imbuh Teto kesal sembari berkacak pinggang. Dan Mikuo, dia hanya bergumam 'Oh' lalu meninggalkan apartemen. _Dikacangin, nih?_— Teto menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Teto tidak sadar, kalau sepasang mata _ruby_ melihatnya dengan tawa yang ditahan. Rupanya, orang itu adalah Hana. Sedaritadi dia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya begitu melihat Teto.

"Teto-_saan_~" panggil Hana dengan cengiran. Teto menoleh dengan polosnya.

"Ya, Hana?"

"Hihihi, _you like _Mikuo-_kun_?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Hana membuat Teto begitu kaget. Sampai-sampai piring yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan pecah—berantakan di lantai.

"Ee… itu…" Teto menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya begitu merah saat ini. Dia begitu salah tingkah, karena selain Luka (Mungkin) dan Len, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengetahui perasaannya pada Mikuo.

Hana cekikan, dibersihkannya lebih dahulu serpihan kaca di lantai, lalu segera Hana mengintrogasi Teto. Dia duduk di hadapan Teto, dan Teto duduk di hadapannya.

"Nah—" Hana menopang dagunya sembari tersenyum manis. Jemarinya dia ketuk pada permukaan meja. "Dari sisi apa kau menyukainya, Teto-_san_?"

Teto tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Hana begitu lancar dalam berbahasa Jepang? Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia begitu kaku dalam menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Hana memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada apa? Kau penasaran kenapa aku begitu fasih berbahasa Jepang sekarang?"

Teto mengangguk. Memang sangat aneh. Hana yang merupakan darah campuran dan hanya mampu berbicara sedikit dalam bahasa Jepang, langsung tahu begitu saja. Secerdas apa pun orang, dalam menghapal bahasa seperti itu, pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama, bukan?

Hana tersenyum, diarahkannya jari telunjuknya tepat di keningnya. Hana kemudian berucap; "Semua itu menggunakan otak, Teto."

"Eh?"

"Ah, lupakan. Oh ya, dalam hal apa kau menyukai Mikuo?" tanya Hana antusias.

"Itu… a-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Teto apa adanya. Toh memang begini perasaannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dalam hal apa dia menyukai Mikuo.

"Tidak tahu?" Hana menyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa Hana terlihat berbeda saat ini— auranya berubah.

"I-Iya…" Teto meneguk ludahnya, merasa sedikit takut.

Hana kembali tersenyum, "Memang sudah seharusnya, bukan? Itulah cinta." Tutur Hana yang kemudia meninggalkan dapur. Sebelumnya, dia menepuk ubun-ubun Teto dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan…"

Iris Teto membulat, sebuah senyuman melukis wajahnya. Dia lalu mengangguk dan bergumam; "Aku mengerti, Hana-_chan_!" dan orang yang dia maksud sudah tiada.

.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

.

Mikuo berjalan dengan langkah lemah. Dengan bermodalkan jaket bertudung, dia berbaur dengan keramaian kota. Mikuo kadang mendengus, sembari menatap berbagai pasangan yang mengisi alun-alun kota.

Tidak dapat Mikuo mengelak, kalau dia iri akan pasangan-pasangan itu.

Mikuo menghampiri sebuah café terdekat, dipesannya secangkir cappucino demi menenangkan perasaannya. Mikuo memutar kembali memorinya— pembicaraannya antara Kakak perempuannya, Miku.

.

* * *

.

**Mikuo's POV of Flashback**

.

* * *

.

Aku memasuki apartemen bersama Teto. Kami baru saja pulang dari studio, dan juga restoran. Dimana uang Teto harus terkuras karena ketamakan Luka. Tch, dasar wanita itu.

"Mikuo!" Miku menyambut kedatanganku. Senyuman khasnya terpantri di wajahnya. Namun ada yang aneh kali ini. Keadaan Miku— benar-benar berantakan.

Miku menarik lenganku, dan menyeretku dengan paksa. Akh, apa maksudnya ini? Namun sebelumnya, dia meminta izin dulu pada Teto yang hanya cengo di depan pintu.

"Teto, Mikuo**mu** kupinjam, ya!" itulah yang dia katakan pada Teto. H-Hei, apa maksudnya? Dan _wink_ itu—argh, aku bisa gila! Semua perempuan di sini mulai tidak jelas.

Ekhm, kecuali Rin, ya?

Miku pun menyeretku layaknya sebuah karung kotor yang diseret-seret dengan mudahnya. Namun perbedaannya, aku ini sangat tampan, tidak kotor sama sekali.

[Di kamar Miku]

"Argh, jangan menyeretku, Miku!" aku segera melepaskan cengkraman Miku yang begitu kuat. Ketahuilah, meski pun dia wanita, kekuatannya tidak jauh beda dengan Hulk.

"Maaf Mikuo~" ucap Miku dengan _teary eyes_. Ouch, sudahlah.

"Ya, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan kedua tangan yang kumasukkan ke dalam kantung celanaku. Takutnya Miku akan menyeretku sesukanya lagi kalau kedua tanganku tidak kuamankan dengan segera.

"Um… kau jauhi Rin-_chan_, ya!"

"Apa!" tentunya aku kaget. Apa Miku sudah gila? Aku menjauhi Rin? Hey, hey, aku tidak mau. Aku-tidak-mau.

"Kumohon…" Miku memohon padaku dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

Aku langsung menarik lengannya, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang begitu mirip denganku.

"M-Mikuo…?" kulihat, mata Miku terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan kau itu? Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" aku mulai membentak Miku, namun kucoba untuk sehalus mungkin. Dapat kulihat wajah Miku yang memucat.

"M-Mikuo…?"

"Apa? Jangan menyebut namaku kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku! Memangnya kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" ah… rasanya kali ini aku berbeda dari Mikuo yang dulu, _reader_.

Miku mulai menatapku dengan tajam. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melawan, yang jelas, dengan cepat dia melepaskan cengkramanku, dan menarik dasiku yang berwarna _tosca_.

"Dengar Mikuo Hatsune, kau ingin membuat Rin bahagia, 'kan?" Miku mencengkram dasiku, kali ini dia yang memainkan atmosfir di antara kami.

Aku mendengus, lalu aku menatap Miku. "Ya, dan aku yakin, Rin akan bahagia jika dia bersama—"

**PLAK!** Telapak tangan Miku mendarat tepat di pipiku, meninggalkan rasa nyeris dan juga panas. Aku hanya memegang pipiku, dengan mata yang melebar.

"M-Miku…?"

"Jangan egois, Mikuo!" bentak Miku dengan suara yang begitu kencang. Untungnya, dinding apartemen ini terbuat dari beton, jadi suara dari dalam mau pun luar tidak tertangkap sutuhnya. Apalagi dengan kamar Miku yang tertutup rapat.

Aku ingin membalas ucapan Miku, tapi entah kenapa mulutku menjadi kaku.

"**Rin tidak akan bahagia kalau bersamamu! Rin itu akan bahagia bersama Len! Seharusnya kau mengerti hal itu, Mikuo! Jangan egois!**" Miku menarik kerah bajuku, membuatku begitu kaget. Bukan kelakuan Miku yang membuatku kaget, namun air mata yang membanjiri matanya yang membuatku tercekang.

"Kau… tidak ikhlas mengatakannya." Sahutku sambil menunjuk air mata Miku yang terus saja mengalir. Miku tersenyum kecut, dan mengendorkan cengkramannya pada kerah bajuku.

"Ya, karena aku menyukai Len." Tegas Miku sambil menyeka jalur air matanya. "Tapi aku tidak egois sepertimu. Kau hanya memikirkan egohmu saja, Mikuo. Padahal kau tahu kalau Rin menyukai Len, bukan?"

**Deg!** Aku mulai merasakan kalau keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhku. Aku— egois?

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Semua itu tergantung keputusanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, silahkan kejar Rin, itu pun kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan Len, Mikuo…"

.

* * *

.

**Mikuo's PoV End of Flashback**

.

* * *

.

Aku menyeruput cappucinno yang kugenggam dalam wadah cangkir kecil. Setelah kejadian itu, Miku nampaknya berubah drastis. Dia mulai selalu menghindariku.

Ah… rasanya hati ini nyeri kalau mengingat ucapan Miku. Rin... tidak akan bahagia bersamaku? Tapi kalau dia bersama orang lain, aku yang akan menderita.

Atau perkataan Miku benar, kalau aku itu egois. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja?

Lalu, kalau aku harus merelakan Rin, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku tersenyum? Tidak mudah melupakan cinta pertama, bukan? Dan Rin itu adalah cinta pertamaku, pasti melupakannya begitu sulit.

"Bukannya ada yang namanya cinta kedua, Mikuo-_kun_?"

Aku terbelalak kaget, saat sebuah suara mendekati meja tempatku berdiam diri saat ini. Aku mencoba menebak suara ini, karena dia sepertinya mengenalku. Yah, kuakui, rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.

"K-Kau…?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _brunette_ berdiri di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu membuatku mengenalinya. Ya, dari itemnya – bando merah di rambutnya – dia adalah Hana Himuro, manajer baru itu.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu, Mikuo-_kun_?" dia tersenyum ramah, iris _ruby_-nya terlihat sendu kali ini. Aku tentunya hanya bisa mengangguk, dan langsung saja dia duduk di hadapanku. Sebelumnya, dia terlihat berbicara dengan _maid_ yang ada, dan memesan makan mungkin.

Lalu, dia kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu— aneh. H-Hei, kenapa aku mulai takut melihatnya!

**TBC**

**Mikuo: **Kok aku kayak orang tidak punya tujuan di sini?

**Rin:** Dan aku, kok, terlalu puitis?

**Miku: **Dan aku, kok, kejam banget? Tampar Mikuo segala?

**Hana: **Dan kenapa sifatku begitu aneh? Kayak orang yang memiliki pribadi ganda =='

**Aichii: **Nyehehe~ :3 Gak tahu juga, nih, tanganku mengetik sendiri. Dan makin lama ceritanya makin tidak jelas, nih? ==' Argh, sudahlah, lupakan. Yang jelas RnR minna? :D

**Len:** Oya, kalau ada typo atau misstypo, salahkan author! Dia ngetiknya sambil dengan lagu, jadi konsentrasinya full ke bait lagu, bukan ficnya! Dan **reviews**? =3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yang jelas Vocaloid bukan punya Author ini. Tapi dia punya satu OC yang tidak jelas *?***

**Cozt We Love Each Other © Rin . aichii**

**Chapter 12—Bad News**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikuo membolakkan manik _tosca_-nya, menatap sosok Hana Himuro dengan beberapa kali meneguk ludah. Entah karena pengaruh atmosfir, yang jelas Mikuo cukup takut akan keadaan seperti ini.

"Terima kasih." Hana tersenyum pada _maid_ yang membawakan pesanannya. Beberapa _cake_ berukuran kecil tersuguhkan di hadapannya, dan juga secangkir _cappucinno_ dia teguk bersama senyuman manisnya. Lalu, iris _ruby_ Hana melototi sosok Mikuo yang terus-terusan saja berpikiran parno tentang dia. "Apa?" tanya Hana dengan suara rendah. Tentunya Mikuo tersentak, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Mikuo sedikit canggung. Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya demi menghilangkan rasa canggung dan juga parnonya pada Hana. "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan cinta kedua?" tanya Mikuo tanpa embel-embel apapun. Hana tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm…" Hana menyesap _cappucinno_-nya, matanya terpejam, membuat bulu kuduk Mikuo berdiri. "Selama di apartemen, kita tidak pernah bicara banyak, ya, Mikuo-_kun_." Hana tertawa kecil, dan menyimpan cangkirnya pada permukaan meja. Kini perhatian Hana tertuju pada beberapa _cake_ di hadapannya. Tatapannya menjadi berbinar, seakan-akan memakai efek bling-bling begitu melihat _chocolate cake _di hadapannya. "Kyaaa! Aku suka dengan _cake_ cokelat!" seru Hana kegirangan, disaat itulah Mikuo menyadari satu hal—kefasihan Hana dalam berbahasa Jepang.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak membuang waktu!" Mikuo menggebrak mejanya, membuat Hana tersentak kaget. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Dan sejak kapan kau pandai berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Mikuo beruntun.

"Tidak sopan—" desis Hana, Mikuo terbelalak. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah sekasar itu, Mikuo-_kun_. Jangan hanya memperlihatkan kebaikanmu di hadapan Rin saja." Lanjut Hana sambil melahap _chocolate cake_ yang diidamkannya.

"A-Apa…?"

"Kau menyukai Rin Kagamine, padahal kau tahu bahwa Rin menyukai Len Kagamine. Bukannya begitu, Mikuo-_kun_?" Hana tersenyum merendahkan, diletakkannya _chocolate cake _tadi pada piringnya, lalu Hana sedikit menjilati jemarinya yang terkena saus cokelat. "Kau hanya membuka kartumu pada Rin, di hadapan Teto Kasane kau begitu dingin, padahal dia selalu baik padamu." Ucap Hana yang masih menjilati sisa cokelat di jemarinya, memang terlihat jorok, tapi beberapa orang dewasa pasti akan beranggapan kalau Hana saat ini terlihat –seksi?

"Apa maksudmu!" kali ini Mikuo naik pitam, dia menggebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya, membuat seluruh pengunjung café saat itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada meja yang dia singgahi bersama Hana. "Seenaknya mengataiku, padahal kau sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Mikuo kesal.

Hana hanya terdiam, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Orang egois sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti. Meskipun kau bersusah payah untuk mencarinya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Saat ini kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang menginginkan boneka, lalu membuangnya begitu boneka tersebut telah jatuh di dalam pelukannya." tutur Hana yang membuat otak keriting Mikuo sibuk memikirkan akan ucapan Hana.

"Kurang ajar…!" Mikuo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan amarahnya yang mulai memuncak, dan mendekati kemurkaan.

"Bukannya kurang ajar—" Hana melanjutkan, "Dan seharusnya, kata-kata itu kau berikan untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan padaku." Hana mencoba untuk tenang menghadapi Mikuo saat ini.

Ucapan Hana tadi membuat Mikuo semakin kesal, Mikuo mengangkat tubuhnya, meninggalkan mejanya dan juga Hana tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan Hana yang ditinggalkan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kuharap dia akan mengerti—" Hana menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasa resah sendiri. Lalu, sebuah senyuman terlihat darinya, begitu sudut matanya melihat _chocolate cake _yang tinggal setengah di hadapannya. Diangkatnya tangannya, dan Hana memanggil pelayan terdekat, "_Please, ten_ _chocolate cake_." Pinta Hana dengan cengirannya, dan pelayan itu _sweatdrop _di tempat.

.

* * *

.

**Rin's POV**

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap langit dengan hamparan rumput yang menggelitik permukaan kulitku. Saat ini aku sedang membaringkan tubuhku pada rerumputan di sekitarku. Rasanya nikmat, menghirup udara segar, bermandikan fantasi yang tingginya sampai ke langit yang ke tujuh, dan juga berbekal… kesendirian.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, hendak meraih sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak kuketahui apa. Yang tertangkap dalam mataku adalah awan yang bergerak dengan lambat, dan langit yang begitu luas membentang. Melihat langit seperti ini—dan juga sendirian—membuatku begitu sedih. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Len, tapi kelihatannya _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik untuk saat ini, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Setelah dia mulai baikan, aku akan manyeretnya ke manapun yang aku mau.

"Len…" aku mengangkat tubuhku, dan segera menekuk kedua lututku dan memasukkannya ke dalam pelukanku. Udara terasa dingin di sini, membuat gigiku mulai bergemelutukkan saja. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Kalau kutahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan ikut ke Hokkaido…" aku kembali mengangkat tanganku, seakan-akan hendak meraih gumpalan kapas yang dimata ini dapat diraih, namun sesungguhnya tidak dapat aku raih.

Semuanya terasa ganjil, aku seakan-akan menjadi pihak yang 'dirahasiakan' oleh Ayah dan juga Len. Sejak Ayah meminta untuk bicara dengan Len, Len jadi berubah seperti itu. Dia menjadi sering melamun, dan juga menjadi sering terlihat gundah.

Padahal aku Kakaknya—meski hanya Kakak tiri—tapi setidaknya aku juga menginginkan kepercayaan. Tapi mungkin itulah yang telah kulakukan pada Len dulu—aku tidak mempercayainya seutuhnya. Aku hanya diam dan membungkam mulut ini begitu Len menanyai tentang keluargaku dulu. Rasanya…aku bisa mengerti satu hal.

"Ini…seperti karma saja…" aku tertawa kecil, namun tidak dapat kupungkiri kalau air mata mulai merembes dari rongga mataku. Aku yang selalu berusaha untuk kuat di luar saja, segera menghapusnya. Memang benar, ini seperti sebuah karma untukku—untukku yang tidak mempercayai Len seutuhnya, saat kami masih kecil sampai sekarang. Aku…tidak terlalu suka akan kata kepercayaan, karena semuanya adalah palsu, bukan?

Ini adalah karma yang adil, bukan?

.

* * *

.

**Mikuo's POV**

.

* * *

.

Aku duduk sambil menghadap jendela kamarku dengan pandangan sayu. Entah apa yang harus kuucapkan untuk membalas Hana di café tadi. Yang jelas, tadi itu aku skakmat di hadapannya. Sungguh, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan orang asing itu lagi!

"_Orang egois sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti. Meskipun kau bersusah payah untuk mencarinya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Saat ini kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang menginginkan boneka, lalu membuangnya begitu boneka tersebut telah jatuh di dalam pelukannya."_

Aku menutup kedua telingaku, menahan emosiku begitu mengingat ucapan Hana tadi. Apa maksudnya? Setelah Miku, kini Hana yang mengataiku egois. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa aku salah karena mencintai Rin?

"_Rin tidak akan bahagia kalau bersamamu! Rin itu akan bahagia bersama Len! Seharusnya kau mengerti hal itu, Mikuo! Jangan egois!"_

Kali ini aku mengingat ucapan Miku. Semuanya—membuatku GILA! Apa tidak ada sedikitpun orang yang bisa memahamiku? Membelaku disaat aku terpojok seperti ini? Kenapa keegoisan dalam cinta begitu dikucilkan? Apa aku salah karena egois?

"Akh…!" aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, menahan emosiku yang naik seiring berkecamuknya ucapan Hana dan juga Miku di kepalaku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain duduk, dan ber'histeris'ria. "Kenapa…? Apa yang menjadi salahku? Apa aku salah telah menyukainya…?" aku mengepalkan tanganku, membuat bekas luka yang ada semakin melebar. Alhasil, darah segar merembes dari perban yang melilit tanganku.

_Shit! _Hana dan Miku sama saja! Tidak ingin melihat orang lain bahagia. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Yah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Rin! Lihat saja itu, Hana, Miku!

.

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

.

* * *

.

Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ itu duduk menghadap ke jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya dia angkat, mencoba untuk menangkap pemandangan Hokkaido melalui jendela kamarnya saat ini.

Sebagian besar dari kamar pemuda itu diliputi oleh kegelapan. Hanya jendela di hadapannya yang menjadi sumber cahaya satu-satunya saat ini. Pemuda dengan nama Kagamine Len itu tersenyum kecut, menatap bulir cahaya yang mengenai wajah tampannya.

Ruas-ruas jemari miliknya saling bertaut, seakan-akan menahan emosinya sendiri. Sosok Kagamine Len terlihat menyedihkan begini? Oke, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, rambut Len yang dulunya selalu mengeluarkan aroma pisang (?) dan juga selalu rapi, kini menjadi berantakan. Manik _azure_-nya yang terang kini mulai redup, seakan-akan kehilangan keindahannya tersendiri.

Len menunduk, menatap ruas jemari kakinya dengan senyuman miris yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari jalan pikiran yang mudah.

"Memang—" Len bergumam di antara kegelapan, "…tidak baik jika aku menolaknya, tapi…" Len menggantungkan ucapannya. Dadanya sedikit sesak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri. Dengan cepat, Len menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan segala beban pikirannya secara paksa. "Huft! Terpaksa, deh!"

Len merebahkan tubuh kecilnya pada tempat tidurnya. Dengan pelan dia menoleh, menatap pintu kamarnya yang tidak menandakan kedatangan siapapun.

"Padahal… aku sudah baikan dengan Rin…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Nona, apa Anda tidak kedinginan di luar terus?" tanya seorang palayan pada Rin. Rin memang sudah terlalu lama terus berbaring dan berselimutkan angin musim panas.

"Ah!" Rin yang tadinya telentang di atas rerumputan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia menatap pelayan itu, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Oh ya, Len sudah keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Rin dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

Pelayan itu terdiam, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak diharapakan sedikitpun oleh Rin.

"Huh," Rin mendengus, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang Villa.

.

Dengan berlari, dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga menit dia sampai di dalam villa. Dengan pelan Rin menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang ada, dan berdiri di depan kamar Len. Namun Ren yang datang tiba-tiba (Dari sisi lain) memaksa Rin untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Entah karena apa Rin memilih untuk bersembunyi…

Terlihat – oleh Rin – sosok Ren yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Len selama beberapa kali. Dan begitu sosok Len muncul—dengan begitu kacaunya penampilan Len—Ren terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan Len. Karena pengaruh jarak, Rin tidak mampu mendengarnya.

Namun yang membuat Rin termangu adalah air muka Len yang berubah drastis. Begitu sosok Ren pergi, Len terlihat menunduk, seolah-olah dia tidak menerima hasil pembicaraan mereka.

'Apa yang terjadi…?' pikir Rin gusar. Karena begitu penasaran, Rin segera berlari menuju kamar Ren, dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Lho? Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Ren begitu dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Rin meneguk ludah, dan memantapkan perasaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah dan Len? Kalian seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku…" Rin sedikit menunduk, menatap kakinya yang berbalut sepatu. Ren yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miring, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Ren memastikan. Rin mengangguk mantap. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengetahuinya, Rin~" goda Ren dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak akan, Ayah." Potong Rin mantap, "Ini keputusanku untuk mendengarnya, dan apapun yang Ayah jelaskan, aku akan menerimanya." Jelas Rin begitu tegas. Ren memanggut-manggut, lalu dia sedikit membungkuk, membuat wajahnya kini berada di depan wajah Rin. Ren kemudian menepuk pundak Rin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau anak yang tegar, Rin." Ujar Ren, Rin tersenyum mantap.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan anak Ayah." Rin balas tersenyum, membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka sedikit menegang.

"Bagus!" Ren menepuk kepala Rin, membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan untuk beberapa detik. "Nah, kemarilah~ aku akan menceritakanmu dari awal~"

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Len dan juga Rin libur dari tugas mereka di panggung hiburan, dan tinggal di villa Ayah mereka di Hokkaido. Hubungan mereka yang awalnya merenggang kini mulai membaik. Beberapa kali mereka ke pantai bersama, menikmati indahnya liburan musim panas di Hokkaido. Meskipun hanya sementara, tapi liburan seperti inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

"Ya~" Rin membuka kotak pikniknya, dan mengambil sebuah roti isi dari dalam kotak pikniknya. "Kau mau, Len?" tawar Rin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Eh?" Len yang tadinya melamun segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunan sementaranya. "Kalau begitu berikan aku satu!" pinta Len, dan Rin memberikannya sebuah roti isi. "Tidak ada pisangkah?" tanya Len sambil mengamati roti isinya.

"Len Kagamine!" Rin berdiri, dan berkacak pinggang, "Ini roti isi! Tidak masuk akal kalau diberikan pisang! Masa' daging dicampur pisang, sih?" gerutu Rin dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya… iya… tidak perlu berdiri segala, 'kan?" umpat Len sedikit memelas. Rin memicingkan matanya, lalu kembali duduk di samping Len.

"Oh ya, Ayah tidak pergi. Sayang sekali, ya…" gumam Rin sambil memijit dagunya, Len yang hampir melahap roti isinya langsung menoleh. "Apa?" merasa diperhatikan, Rin mendecak lidah pada Len.

"Tumben kau cari Ayah." Len menaikkan sudut bibirnya, dengan sudut mata yang menyipit.

Rin tersenyum samar, lalu menutup kotak pikniknya pelan-pelan. "Entahlah…" ucap Rin dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

"Apa?" kedua alis Len berkedut, merasa heran akan tingkah Rin yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. "Rin?" panggil Len, Rin tentunya menoleh. "Apa yang Ayah bilang padamu?" tanya Len tegas.

Rin terbelalak mendengarkan pertanyaan Len, dengan cepat dia tersenyum. "Ayah bilang dia akan ke Amerika." Jawab Rin apa adanya.

"Hanya itu?" Len memastikan.

"Apa kau berharap lebih, **Tuan Len Kagamine**?" canda Rin yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Ya, lebih dari ucapannya tadi.

"A-Apa? Tidak, kok!" Len memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menghela nafas lega tanpa sepengetahuan Rin.

"Len? Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya Rin yang sesungguhnya lumayan _overprotektive_.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Len singkat, namun terdengar berbohong untuk Rin.

.

* * *

.

**Rin's POV**

.

* * *

.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Len yang terdengar seperti berbohong. Huh, lagi-lagi dia berbohong padaku, ya?

Atau mungkin Len hanya sedih saja? Soalnya Ayah akan ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat, dan dia akan menetap di Amerika. Aku tahu, sejak kecil Len itu manja sama Ayah, lebih tepatnya dia selalu nempel sama Ayah. Dan mendengar berita tentang kepergian Ayah ke Amerika dalam waktu enam tahun lamanya, dia pasti akan sedih sekali.

"Ayo dong, Len! C E R I A !" aku menarik sudut bibir Len dengan paksa, agar dia terlihat tersenyum. Huh, sudah kuduga. Tersenyum tanpa menggunakan hati memang terlihat jelek. Seperti bocah _shota_ di hadapanku saat ini.

"Iya… iya…" Len menyanggah tanganku, lalu segera berdiri. "Lebih baik kita pulang, Rin." Ujar Len, aku mendengus kesal.

"Kita 'kan baru berapa menit di sini!" omelku, hendak menuai protes. Padahal pemandangan pantai di sini indah, masa' sudah harus pulang.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan." Len berjalan meninggalkanku, tentunya aku mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, dong!" cegahku, "Aku perbaiki kotak piknik ini!" aku segera memasukkan barang-barang yang ada, lalu bergegas menuju Len.

Kamipun segera memasuki mobil dan diantar pulang oleh supir pribadi.

"Ng…! Hokkaido memang indah! Aku rasanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini!" seruku sambil mengamati tiap orang yang berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan. Ada yang membawa cangkul, dan ada juga yang membawa sapi mereka(?).

Len diam saja, tidak menggubris ocehanku. Padahal suaraku yang berkesan tinggi, pasti membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Wah! Ladang Lavender! Lihat Len!" seruku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku segera menyuruh supir untuk berhenti dan bergegas turun dari mobil. "Ayo sini, Len!" ajakku sambil berlari menuju ladang lavender di hadapanku.

.

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

.

* * *

.

"Ayo sini, Len!" seru Rin sambil berlari di hamparan tanah yang bermekaran bunga Lavender yang indah. Len dengan terpaksa turun dari mobil, lalu mengikuti Rin saja.

"Rin… kita pulang saja…" ucap Len pelan, namun tidak didengarkan oleh Rin. Rin sibuk berlari-lari di hamparan padang Lavender tersebut dan memetik beberapa bunga yang ada. "Hei… nanti ketahuan pemiliknya, lho…" lanjut Len yang kali ini mampu didengar oleh Rin.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, Len! Sepertinya ini tumbuh sendiri!" seru Rin dengan entengnya. Len hanya menepuk dahinya, pertanda menyerah.

"Terserah. Aku di sini saja." Len akhirnya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, sedangkan Rin, dia masih saja bermain-main sambil memetik bunga di padang tersebut.

Namun, karena terlalu lelah, Len tertidur begitu saja...

"Lenny! Aku bawakan banyak bunga—Lho? Tertidur?" Rin keheranan begitu melihat Len yang tertidur lelap, dengan segera Rin mengambil tempat di samping Len, dan meletakkan beberapa tangkai Lavender pada tangan Len.

"Tidur begitu saja, kebiasaan!" omel Rin, dan Len masih terlelap. "Ah… Ayah akan ke Amerika, jadi karena itu kau sedih, Len?" tanya Rin, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Hahaha," Rin tertawa hambar, "Aku juga sedih, sih, tapi—entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit senang. Ketahuilah, setiap Ayah muncul, aku yang ketakutan, lho!" kelopak mata Rin mulai memanas, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan air matanya. "Bodoh… Len Kagamine bodoh. Seorang pemuda yang sangat bodoh, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perasaan dari Rin Kagamine…" tuturnya diiringi linangan air mata.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir keluarga Kagamine berada di Hokkaido. Meski hanya memakan waktu lima hari, tapi ini merupakan sebuah liburan yang sangat berkesan untuk Rin, dan juga Len.

"Kami berangkat!" Rin menunduk dan berpamitan pada para pelayan yang ada. Setelah itu Rin segera memasuki taksi, dimana Len lebih dulu berada di dalam.

"Tidak ada barang lagi?" tanya Ren yang duduk di bagian depan. Rin dan juga Len menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan kompaknya. "Bagus." Ucap Ren pelan.

"Ayah." Panggil Len tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan fokusnya dari layar _handphone_-nya.

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke sini?" tanya Len dengan air muka yang berubah drastis.

Ren tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, sedangkan Rin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa bodoh sendiri akan pertanyaan dari Len.

"Apa kita akan kembali…?" tanya Len untuk kedua kalinya.

"L-Len…?" Rin dibuat tercekang, dan Ren hanya tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya tanpa kejelasan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Apartemen VocaUta

Hana duduk di ruang tengah di apartemen anggota VocaUta. Dengan jeli dia melirik tiap dokumen keanggotaan (?) yang ada. Sesekali dia tertawa, dan sesekali juga dia menjadi kesal saat melihat kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Hm… data-data tentang Mikuo Hatsune…" Hana mengamati data-data yang berkaitan dengan Mikuo. Dan dibacanya dengan begitu teliti. "Pecinta daun bawang, ya? Sama seperti Miku…" ujarnya dengan fokus yang penuh pada data di hadapannya.

"Hai Hana!" panggil Luka yang datang dari luar apartemen. Dikedua tangannya terdapat minuman hangat, mungkin kopi. "Kau bekerja keras, ya?" Luka mengamati kondisi Hana, terutama lingkaran hitam yang berada di sekitar matanya.

"Hehehe, begitulah." Hana tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, kau mau kopi ini? Kubelikan untukmu tadi di jalan." Jelas Luka sambil meletakkan segelas kopi di meja. Hana mengambil kopi itu lalu tersenyum.

"_Thanks_, Luka!" seru Hana girang.

"_Your welcome_…" Luka membalas dengan lembutnya. Membuat seorang pemuda dengan item biru merasa ilfil di belakangnya.

**RRRRR!**

"HYAAAAA!" Hana terlonjak kaget begitu _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Rupanya sebuah _e-mail_ masuk untuk Hana. "_E-mail_…" tutur Hana sedikit kaget. Dibukanya _handphone_ flop miliknya, dan dibacanya dengan cermat.

"_Who?_" tanya Luka, Hana menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak tahu.

"_I don't know_…" jawab Hana, "_But he asked me to meet in café_." Lanjut Hana. Luka yang mengamati isi _e-mail_ tersebut langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Rasanya aku pernah lihat alamat _e-mail_ ini…' pikirnya sambil mengamati layar _handphone_ Hana dengan seksama. 'Percuma, aku lupa.' Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merah mudanya bergerak-gerak.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Katanya sebentar malam, ya?" Luka memanggut-manggut.

"_Yes,_ dan… sepertinya soreh ini Rin dan Len akan pulang… err _back to home_!" seru Hana dengan wajah cerah, seketika wajah Luka dan juga Kaito – yang sempat dilupakan keberadaannya – menjadi cerah.

"Wah… bagus kalau begitu!" seru Luka dan Kaito kompak.

"Tapi—" Hana menyambungkan, "_It seems__ only __just Rin __returned to __here_…" Luka termangu mendengarkan ucapan Hana, dan kemudian dia berpikir sejenak, merasakan ada hal yang ganjil.

'Hanya Rin yang kembali ke apartemen? Lalu Len?' pikir Luka antusias, sedangkan Kaito hanya memasang wajah [=3=] karena tidak tahu akan apa yang Hana bilang.

.

.

.

**05.13 PM – VocaUta Apartement**

**TING! TONG!**

Seseorang memencet bel apartemen anggota VocaUta dari luar. Teto dan juga Neru yang berada di ruang tengah saling menukar pandangan mereka, seakan-akan berucap 'kau-yang-buka!'.

Karena tidak ada yang mengalah dari kedua belah pihak, akhirnya Luka yang membuka pintu apartemen. Dan yang berdiri di hadapan Luka adalah sosok gadis berumur 14 tahun dengan rambut _blonde _sebahu, dan juga pita berbentuk telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin Kagamine.

"Rin!" seru Luka kaget, dan Rin tersenyum lambut, dan segera menuju ruang tengah.

"Kyaaa! Rin-_chan_!" seru Teto yang kegirangan begitu melihat sosok Rin.

"Wah… liburan yang singkat, Rin." Ucap Neru sambil membaca majalah kesukannya. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk di samping Teto.

"Mana Hana?" tanya Rin sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Dia keluar. Dia mendapatkan sebuah _e-mail_ dari orang yang tidak dikenal." Jawab Luka dengan penjelasan.

"Tidak dikenal?" Rin mengulangi dengan alis yang berkedut.

"Ya, orang itu memintanya untuk bertemu di café." Luka melanjutkan, rasa penasaran dan juga rasa curiga menyelubungi hati kecil gadis berparas dewasa tersebut. "Tunggulah, dia tidak lama lagi akan pulang." Luka mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya.

"Oh ya, Rin, ke mana Len?" tanya Teto heran, karena biasanya Len itu selalu bersama Rin, jadi Rin yang sendirian kali ini terlihat ganjil?

"Dia tidak pulang untuk hari ini…" jawab Rin lemah. "Sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan Ayah…" lanjut Rin diiringi helaan nafas.

"Masalah?" tanya Neru dan Teto kompak.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Mungkin hanya perasaanku!" elak Rin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Teto dan juga Neru mengangguk memahami. Sedangkan Luka, dia terus menatap Rin dengan perasaan curiga.

'Len tidak ada… dan sebuah _e-mail_ mencurigakan tertuju pada Hana…' pikir Luka antusias. Diingat-ingatnya lagi alamat _e-mail _itu, lalu mata Luka membulat sempurna.

"J-Jangan-jangan…"

**Drap!**

Luka berlari meninggalkan apartemen, membuat Rin, Teto dan Neru cukup kaget akan kelakuannya. Kaito yang kebetulan saat itu baru menuju ruang tengah langsung dibuat heran begitu Luka berlari meninggalkan apartemen dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kaito polos. Rin, Teto dan Neru menggelengkan kepala mereka, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kaito-_kun_! Tolong kejar dia!" pinta Teto sedikit berharap. Rin dan Neru langsung melotot pada Kaito dengan _puppy eyes_ mereka.

"Ah… oke, oke. Aku pergi!"

.

.

.

**Café Tokyo **(A/N: Namanya asal ==')

Hana berjalan memasuki café dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, mengingat bahwa dia menuju café ini dengan berdesak-desakan dalam kereta. Dia dengan teliti mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang pengirim _e-mail_ tadi siang.

'Mana ya?' pikir Hana, dan begitu menerima sebuah _e-mail_ dari pengirim yang sama, Hana segera melanjutkan jalannya. 'Meja nomor 21, ya?' batin Hana sambil mencari meja yang dimaksud oleh sang pengirim _e-mail_ misterius tadi.

Dan begitu melihat meja yang dimaksud, Hana mengembangkan senyumannya. Nampak seorang pemuda duduk dengan mengenakan topi di kepalanya. Dan begitu pemuda itu melepaskan topinya, Hana terbelalak.

"Eh—Kagamine Len…?"

.

* * *

.

**Luka's POV**

.

* * *

.

"Sial!" geramku begitu aku kehilangan sosok Hana di tengah keramaian Tokyo. Sangat sulit untukku mengejarnya, soalnya dia itu cepat sekali jalannya.

"Luka!"

Seseorang memanggilku, begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ yang berlari ke arahku. Ditangannya, kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, bukan? Yuuup, ditangannya terdapat sekotak es krim yang sempat-sempatnya dia beli. Dasar.

"Apa!" tanyaku kasar, dan juga kesal.

"Mana Hana?" tanyanya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Aku mendengus kesal mendengarkan pertanyaan itu, soalnya kau kehilangan jejak Hana.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menyeka keringat dinginku. Aku mulai merasa aneh akan sang pengirim _e-mail_ itu. Jangan-jangan— "Ren Kagamine…" ucapku tanpa sadar. Kaito yang sedaritadi di sampingku hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa heran.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Kaito beruntun. Sudah kuduga, selain aku, tidak ada lagi anggota VocaUta yang mengenalnya. Yah… aku tahu sifatnya, dan semua ini pasti permainannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, BaKaito!" bentakku mulai eneg. Aku kembali mencari sosok Hana di tengah keramaian orang-orang di kota saat ini.

.

**Tap! Tap!**

"Hh…" sudah setengah jam lebih aku berjalan mengelilingi kota, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Hana. Apa mungkin dia sudah bertemu dengannya? Terlambat sudah.

"Luka…? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya BaKaito sambil memainkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Yah…" aku memasrahkannya. Mungkin kali ini dia serius untuk berbicara dengan Hana. Tapi apa ini berhubungan dengan Len?

"Maksudmu—Lho, Hana?"

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk yang kududuki begitu mendengar Kaito menyebut nama Hana. Dan betul saja, Hana sendiri yang datang pada kami.

"Hana…?"

"L-Luka? Kaito? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Dengan cepat aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapa? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran, tidak jauh dari kata kesal mungkin.

Hana menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu menunduk dan berucap pelan, "Len-_kun_… dia akan—"

.

* * *

.

**Rin's POV**

.

* * *

.

Aku, Teto dan juga Neru hanya terus duduk di ruang tengah, menanti kedatangan Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Hana. Ada yang aneh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ayolah… ini sudah dua jam kita menunggu, dan ke mana mereka?" Neru terlihat mulai bosan untuk menunggu. Ya, bagaimanapun tidak ada orang yang suka dikaitkan dengan kata menunggu, termasuk aku.

"Sabarlah sedikit…" ucap Teto menenangkan, aku tersenyum lebar pada Teto. Sabar sekali dia.

Cukup lama keheningan melanda kami, tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu. Aku tahu, orang itu pasti Luka, atau mungkin Hana!

"Biar aku yang buka!" seruku, namun Teto dan Neru mengekor di belakangku. "Oke, kita bertiga!" aku tersenyum lebar, dan disambut oleh ejekan Neru yang berteriak 'Lebay'.

Kamipun menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Dan BINGO! Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Hana berdiri di depan pintu. Kompak sekali mereka.

"Kompak sekali kalian… buka pintu pakai bertiga segala…" tutur Luka-_nee_ dengan wajah datarnya. Tentunya wajahku memerah, dan Teto tertawa kecil, serta Neru yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka-_nee_.

"Berterima kasihlah karena kami menunggu kepulanganmu!" gerutu Neru dengan wajah sebalnya.

Hana tertawa kecil melihatnya, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menunduk, seperti merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa, Hana-_chan_?" tanya Teto yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan Hana. Hana tentunya mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap Teto, lalu—

**Bruk!**

Hana memeluk Teto. OMG! Ini bukanlah adegan _yuri_, 'kan?

Aku dan Neru tentunya sangat kaget begitu melihat adegan yang terjadi antara Hana dan juga Teto!

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Teto panik kelihatannya. Sedangkan Luka-_nee_ hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi ke arahku.

"Hana hanya shock saja. Oh ya, bisa kita masuk? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan…" jelas Luka yang terdengar berat.

Karena merasa heran, kami hanya menangguk dalam diam saja. Setelah itu kami semua menuju ruang tengah, dan duduk di sofa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Luka-_nee_? Ada apa dengan Hana-_chan_?" tanya Teto sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisan Hana. Luka-_nee_ menarik nafasnya, lalu dia hembuskan. Begitupula dengan Kaito-_nii_ yang duduk di sampingnya, ekspresinya juga sama.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Len…" ucap Luka-_nee_ yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kaito-_nii_. Begitu mendengar nama Len, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa dengan Len?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi. Luka-_nee_ melirikku sekilas, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan marah, ya? Sebenarnya—"

Aku meneguk ludah, mulai merasa tidak enak. Teto pun melakukan hal yang sama, dan Neru terlihat santai-santai saja.

"…Dia akan ke Amerika besok…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Len: **Akhirnya chapter yang panjang ini selesai juga… T_T

**Author:** Iya! Capek ngetiknya dalam sehari! D'X

**Rin: **Dalam sehari? Typonya masih banyak, tuh~~

**Author: **Maaf! Saya ngetiknya dalam keadaan yang kurang fit, baru sakit, sih… -_-

**Len:** Tapi malah nekat ngetik, hasilnya begini deh! HANCUR!

**Author: **Kejamnya T_T"

**Len+Rin:** BIARIN! XP

Nah Minna, maafkan si Author yang ngetik ini fic di saat kesehatannya belum membaik, jadi mungkin tidak rapi dan typo semakin banyak! Oke, **reviews**? O.o


End file.
